Fleeing Destiny
by fancyface8105
Summary: Blurb: Mr. Darcy entered Hertfordshire with a hidden identity & no expectations. What happens when an unexpected encounter shocks him into offering for the country nobody he fell in love with against his will? And how will Elizabeth escape from a bleak future when her father falls ill and everything she thought she knew about her dearest sister and new friend turns out to be a lie?
1. Chapter 1

I am back with another tale with that I hope you will enjoy. As usual my story is a regency with some modern language which I hope will not turn you steadfast regency readers off ! The story is a WIP and I will be posting a few chapters at a time at least once a week if not more. I look forward to your comments and suggestions. Please enjoy!

 **Blurb: Mr. Darcy entered Hertfordshire with a hidden identity and no expectations. What happens when an unexpected encounter shocks him into offering for the country nobody he fell in love with against his will? And how will Elizabeth Bennet escape from a bleak future when her father falls ill and everything she thought she knew about her dearest sister and charming new friend turns out to be lie?**

Fitzwilliam Darcy was a man in distress. It had been almost two months since the worst day of his life happened, and he had yet to recover. Apparently he had not hidden his sorry state as well as he thought he had, because he was now sitting in his study as his cousin, Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam, lectured him on his erratic behavior as of late and grilled him for the cause. He had not been able to conquer this as he expected to. Maybe talking to someone about it and unburdening his heart would cause it to lighten. With a sigh and a big swallow of brandy, he began the tale that made him question everything he had ever believed.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet" he said succinctly.

"I cannot say that I am surprised" said the colonel. "You spoke of her in your letters while you were at Bingley's estate more than I have ever known you to speak of a woman."

"It was unconsciously done, I assure you. I was in the throes of falling in love for the first time in my life, and had no knowledge that I was doing so at the time. She is everything I ever wanted in a woman, minus the wealth and connections my wife is expected to have. Beautiful, intelligent, witty, and utterly charming as she willfully disagreed with everything I said, even if she concurred with me. She has the most inappropriate family I have ever had the displeasure to meet so I, of course, fought against the growing feelings I was developing for her. Despite finding her unacceptable and decidedly beneath me, I could not help but to be drawn to her, and I thought she felt the same for me. That theory all came crashing down on the last day I spent at the estate before hastily quitting the area."

"That sounds dramatic" said the colonel. "What happened?"

"Following my frustrating dance at the Netherfield ball with the beautiful Miss Elizabeth Bennet I needed to get away from the crowd to think over the testy conversation we had about Wickham, of all people, during our set. I went into the library for some solitude, only to discover that Bingley had also sought refuge there after a disturbing conversation of his own with the eldest Miss Bennet. As Bingley began to tell me what had upset him, we heard someone calling my name from outside the door. Bingley, who had apparently recognized the voice immediately, hid himself for reasons I did not understand at the time, and beckoned me to answer the call" he began, as he thought back on the shocking scene.

 _He opened the door and, to his surprise, found the eldest Miss Bennet on the other side, staring at him with what could only be described as a look of seduction on her face._

 _"I thought I saw you flee the ballroom after your dance with my sister, and wanted to make sure you were well, Mr. Darcy" she said as she walked into the room and closed the door._

 _"Thank you for your concern, Miss Bennet. I assure you I am well, and I think we should return to the ball. It would not do for us to be seen thus" he responded as he tried to walk around her and open the door, only for her to block his path._

 _"I assure you I was very discreet when I left the ballroom. No one shall discover us, my love" she said as she flung herself at him. Mr. Darcy, having the quick reflexes of one who had dodged many attempts to compromise him, swiftly moved out of her reach, causing her to stumble._

 _"You forget yourself, madam!" he said in shock, never expecting this behavior from her._

 _"But, Fitzwilliam" said Jane as she recovered from her near fall. "Is this not what you want? Is this not what you have waited for since the moment our eyes met at the assembly? I know it is only the attention your annoying friend paid to me that made you fail to approach me, and I have taken care of that for you. I have told him of our love for each other and rebuffed his advances."_

 _"I do not take your meaning, madam. I have had no such thoughts of you and I have done nothing to make you think otherwise. These conjectures are wild and unfounded, and I beg you not to delay me any further" he said as he again tried to reach for the door, only for her to once again stop him._

 _"So the madly in love ploy shall not work on you? I thought you were too clever to fall for such a scheme, though it did not hurt to try" she said in a hard, cold voice, all traces of the gentle, innocent maiden now gone._

 _"So you have decided to show your true self?" asked the flabbergasted man. "I must give you credit, madam, for I was completely taken in by your blushing maiden act, as was my friend. What do you want from me?"_

 _"You mean what have I already achieved? Why marriage of course. Marriage to a handsome man and his 10000 a year. The moment I closed the door it was inevitable, and all the time I have spent perfecting my act of modesty has finally paid off. No one will believe your tale of a planned compromise by one such as the lovely Jane Bennet" she said with a wicked smile on her face. "But everyone will believe an attempted assignation by the proud Mr. Darcy with the prettiest jewel of the county. A jewel you could not resist even if she were all but engaged to your friend."_

 _Never had he been more thankful for Bingley's presence than he was in that moment as he watched her face of pure evil. Knowing that he was safe from her attempted compromise, he used her moment of honesty to find out what she was really about._

 _"So you have purposefully cultivated this image of yourself entirely for self gain? To unwittingly trap some unsuspecting gentleman that could do naught but marry you when the innocent Miss Bennet spun her tale of woe to the neighborhood? Clever, I must admit" he said nonchalantly as he took a seat. "And what was the reason for playing with Bingley's emotions? Surely he did not deserve such treatment" he continued as she too took a seat, a look of proud success on her face._

 _"He is an amusing sort of fellow whom I could not shake. He deserved to be slighted for his audacity of pursing me alone. As if a tradesman could ever secure my affections, though he did help me with my plans. I have no choice but to accept the tradesman that is already in my family as a blight on my value, would I be stupid enough to marry the son of one as well? 5000 a year is a mere pittance of my worth. As I have always been told, I cannot be so beautiful for nothing. Of course I deserve a rich husband who can give me the life I was born for."_

 _"And whether he be willing or not is of no concern?" he asked._

 _"Oh, I would prefer that my husband adores me as everyone has my whole life, but it is of no matter. You shall learn to treasure me. I shall teach you well."_

 _"I fear that is impossible. I assure you, you are not as beautiful as you believe, and you are most certainly not the jewel of this county" he taunted, angering the boastful woman._

 _"I assume you mean dearest Lizzy?" she said bitterly before laughing harshly. "What a surprise that was! Who would have thought she would be the object of your affection over myself? I could hardly fathom the mooncalf expressions you started looking upon her with. How delighted I was to play on her immediate dislike of you and turn it into hate once I detected your interest in her."_

 _"I do not take your meaning" said the confused man._

 _"You cannot be unaware of my sister's hatred of you?" she said in amused surprise. "Lizzy always was a vain one. The moment you deemed her tolerable but not enough to tempt you, you had her disfavor. The tale your old friend Wickham wove only deepened her dislike of the very sight of you" she said gleefully to the shocked man._

 _"But I was not in earnest and knew not that it was she Bingley was referring to" he defended._

 _"Oh I gathered as much once I detected your admiration of her, but stubborn Lizzy, who thinks herself so clever, has yet to figure it out. When poor, ill used Mr. Wickham told me of the grievances you caused him, I instantly knew he was dissembling. That did not, however, stop me from using his expertise at telling the lie so convincingly to further poison my sister against you. She believed every word. Especially after her beloved sister told her it must be true."_

 _"And the affection that your sister holds for you is of no matter? You would deceive one so devoted to you thus?" asked Mr. Darcy incredulously._

 _"I care not for Lizzy and her so called devotion. Especially after she caught the eye of the man I deemed to be my future husband. She thinks she is so clever with her witty retorts and impertinent ways that always take attention from me. She always manages to turn the head of men that I fancy with her insufferable intelligence and passable beauty. I care not for her, and we shall not know her once we are wed" she said spitefully._

 _"I shall never marry one such as yourself" said Mr. Darcy, having heard enough spite for one evening, and growing increasingly disgusted with the woman in front of him._

 _"I beg to differ" she said in satisfaction._

 _"So do I" said Mr. Bingley as he came from behind the bookshelf where he had hidden himself._

 _"What are you doing here?" yelled Jane as she stood abruptly, her plans crumbling before her._

 _"Listening to the most disturbing conversation I have ever had the displeasure to hear" he replied in disappointment._

 _"And saving me from a fate worse than death" said Mr. Darcy in amusement as he stood and casually smoothed the wrinkles from his coat._

 _"You knew he was here?!" she accused._

 _"Of course I did" he said in amusement. "Do you honestly think I would allow myself to stay in your presence unprotected? You are not the first desperate harpy to throw herself at me, Miss Bennet, and sadly, you shall not be the last. I am only disappointed on your sister's behalf. One such as she does not deserve to have her affections abused so."_

 _"You shall never tell her or anyone else of this" said the girl in defiance._

 _"Shall I not?" he asked._

 _"You shall not, and if you attempt to, you shall never succeed. Especially when she hears how you tore your friend, who I am violently in love with, away from me, her most beloved sister, as you deemed her, myself, and my family not good enough for him. And that your inconstant, weak willed friend allowed you to lead him about by the nose and followed you to town. How convenient your planned departure is, Mr. Bingley! I suggest you never say a word about this nor ever return to Hertfordshire" said the enraged Jane as she fled the library, hot tears of failure in her eyes._

"What hubris" said the colonel after he finished his story.

"It gets worse" sighed his cousin. "I was immediately disgusted and repulsed by her, but I could only think of Elizabeth. I knew she would be devastated if she were to ever learn of the truth and I wanted to take her way from there. My concern and love for her had finally overridden my resolve. I called on her as soon as it was acceptable to do so the following morning and offered for her, which she soundly and brutally rejected" he said before telling his cousin the details of his ill received application. The colonel could only stare at him in shock.

"What were you thinking?!" said the colonel in astonishment.

"I could no longer withhold my feelings for her. I wanted to marry her, make her happy, and soothe any pain she may be caused by her family."

"But did not her own sister make you aware of how she felt about you?"

"She was in the middle of trying to trap me into marriage, Richard. Forgive me if I was a bit skeptical about what she had to say during said entrapment attempt" he said sarcastically and emptied his glass. "After the accusations Elizabeth threw at me during her rejection, I knew immediately that her sister had already carried out her threat to spin the events to her advantage. Do you think that bitter harpy lied to Elizabeth about my interest in her sister? After I rebuffed her advances, Miss Bennet said some very hateful things about her. Things I never expected to hear from one that Elizabeth cares so much for. Her concern and treatment of her when she fell ill was something I had never seen before. Her dedication to her beloved sister only endeared her more to me. So when that very sister disparaged her so, I could not fathom the reason for such animosity."

"Apparently her dear sister detected your admiration for her and set out to make her hate you, just as she said. She would have laid worst charges at your door after her attempt to compromise you failed. Would she want you acting on your feelings for her sister after such happenings?"

"No, of course she would not" agreed the agitated man. "What should I do? I am sure her sister has poisoned Elizabeth against me. I was furious after she turned me down and gave no credit to her accusations. But I have come to realize that, while I may be innocent of most of her charges, her disdain for the man that I am can only be called justified. My damnable pride cost me the love of my life" he said despondently as he refilled his glass.

"I would suggest that you tell her of the events that happened at the end of Bingley's ball, but I doubt that she would credit your tale."

"I could never do such a thing. She would be devastated, though I did write her a letter defending myself against her unfounded accusations. Since her sister has already told her side of the story, which I am sure is pure fiction, I cannot believe that she would give credit to anything I would have to say, if indeed she even did me the honor of reading it."

"Would she not believe Bingley? He witnessed the attempt, and anyone who knows him will see how badly he was affected by her sister's actions, which could only feel like a betrayal to him. Maybe he could make her see the truth."

"From what I gathered from Miss Bennet's taunts, she would have made everyone believe that Bingley jilted her as soon as we quit the neighborhood, so his words may be seen as an excuse for his actions."

"So not only has she poisoned your beloved against you, she has made herself seem the victim of the innocent man whose heart she broke? And this is a lass living in the country? Sounds like a scheme straight out of the ton."

"The transformation was a sight to behold. If I had not been the target of her ambitions, I would never have believed it of her. She was thought to be an angel who was just as devoted to her sister as she was to her. Her evil is very well camouflaged."

"And no one in the surrounding environ has the slightest notion of her true character?" asked the colonel.

"I do not believe so, no. That is to say no one but Wickham apparently, her partner in disguise. She said she used him to help turn her sister away from me after she detected my affection for her. I did not believe that Elizabeth would ever give credit to his lies. I thought her too intelligent to fall for his scheme."

"Wickham is a practiced deceiver as we are both aware. He deceived your father for years before his scandalous habits opened his eyes and made him toss him from Pemberley. How would an unsuspecting country girl who had only seen his pleasing manners detect his falsehoods? Especially if her sister is in on the ruse. How did Miss Bennet learn of your connection to Wickham?"

"From the degenerate himself. She said he also told her his tale of woe at my hands but that she immediately knew that he was lying, which I assumed her sister would as well" answered his cousin.

"Well, seeing as how she herself has been deceiving everyone around her for her whole life, maybe she recognized a kindred spirit" suggested the colonel.

"That could very well be the case. She said that Elizabeth already harbored animosity towards me for a lie she overheard me tell Bingley. When she advised Wickham to tell her his tale, it was easy to make one who already looked upon me unfavorably believe such things of me. Never did I expect she actually would."

"What is this lie she heard? You are not one to dissemble, cousin" said the colonel in confusion.

"Bingley was trying to pressure me into dancing and I, of course, had no intention of doing so. When he offered to introduce me to a dance partner, I barely looked in the direction he was indicating and called the woman tolerable but not handsome enough to tempt me. I had not seen who it was and only later did I learn it was Elizabeth and that she had overheard my foolish remark" he confessed causing his cousin to almost fall from his chair in laughter. "Excuse me if I do not see the humor in the situation."

"The one woman that has ever caught your notice heard you call her tolerable but not tempting, and started to hate you that very instant. You must see the ironic humor in this" said the colonel as he reined in his laughter, noticing his cousin's pained expression. "Very well, you are _**not**_ finding the humor in this. So, what will you do? How will you make one as devoted as you say your Elizabeth is believe you when you tell her about her devious sister?"

"There is nothing for it. She has made her position very clear and I cannot say that I blame her. From the first words she heard me speak, to the selfish disdain for the feelings of others she so glaringly pointed out in me, to my insulting proposal to the woman I love most in the world…is there any wonder she detests me?"

"Well, once she finds out who you really are I am sure she will have a change of heart. What woman would not want to be a duchess? You have a glaring example of why you hid your titles from the locals in her very own sister if you are worried about her being upset at you for withholding the truth."

"She knows who I am" he sighed as he took another drink.

"I do not take your meaning. Did you not appear in the neighborhood as plain Mr. Darcy, a gentleman from the north with 10000 a year?" asked the colonel in confusion.

"I did, but some way or other she found out who I was. _'I had not known you a month before I felt that you were the last man in the world I could ever be prevailed upon to marry,_ _ **Your Grace**_ _!'_ she said emphatically. It had not even registered that she called me by my title until hours later. I know not how she came across such knowledge."

"Wickham?" guessed the colonel.

"No. I am sure he was more than happy to go along with the ruse since it would give more credibility to his lies, and no other local knew of my true identity."

"So that is it?" asked colonel. "You will leave affairs in the state they are currently in?"

"What choice do I have, Richard?" the duke said in anguish. "I am sure I shall never even see her again. I must…I will conquer this!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Faithful Readers, I previously failed to post this chapter, which is a very important since it gives us Darcy's history, so I am sure some of you were confused about the missing details. I am reposting the chapters I have already posted, as well as a few new ones today. Sorry for the inconvenience & I hope you are enjoying my tale!**

 **Thank you** **MissPhryneFisher & NotACursedChild for calling my attention to my omission! **

Fitzwilliam Darcy, Duke of Derbyshire & Dextile, Earl of Santon, Baron Claymore, had come into his inheritance much sooner than he had ever hoped for. His mother had died when his sister was still but a child, his father following her only a few short years later. He acceded to his father's titles and became a duke of two seats as well as an earl and a baron, all while only having barely reached his majority. He had to battle with his father's family, and some of his mother's, for control of his inheritance as well as custody of his sister. If his father was not such a perceptive man who anticipated the reactions of his relations, and styled his will accordingly, or if he had been a weaker man without a mind of his own, he would still be going to court to claim his rights.

No sooner had his father's death been announced, his relatives converged on Pemberley, the Darcys' main and most profitable estate, to get a piece of the Darcy fortune in any way that they could. His father's younger, disgruntled brother came with a solicitor, claiming there was some clause in the patents of the titles his father had held that said they should now go to his brother instead of his son, and demanding more of the Darcy estates be given to him along with a huge monetary settlement. Never did he expect his young nephew, who he always thought would be easily managed, to be ready to dispute his claims with a barrister and solicitor of his own at the estate to counteract any attempt he made to lay claim to his inheritance.

Though all the titles held by the Darcys, except for Derbyshire and Claymore, were not primogeniture titles, and the patents had special reminders allowing younger sons to inherit while the eldest still lives, his grandfather Darcy failed to distribute any of the titles to his younger son besides the earldom of Fayette, which his uncle held. Though his uncle was styled Marquess of Hapsburg, the secondary title to the Dextile dukedom, for most of his life, when his grandfather died, his will left the dukedom to his eldest son, George Darcy, Fitzwilliam's father. Stripping his second son of the title he expected to inherit for most of his life, and only bestowing his second earldom upon him.

His grandfather saw a want of principle in his youngest son and refused to bequeath him the titles in fear of what the seats would become if they fell under his control. And with the prerogative to do so in his letters patent, there was nothing his son could do to change his will. He warned, punished, and threatened to disinherit his youngest son if he did not change his dissolute ways, all to no avail. He could not understand how the son he loved and cared for, and raised with no less discipline than his eldest, could turn out so horribly. He felt he had no choice but to bestow the tiles on his brother, not wanting his son to ruin his heritage. This caused a permanent rift in the family and Lord Johnathan Darcy, the Earl of Fayette, never forgave his elder brother for taking what was, in his mind, rightfully his, though his brother had no say in how their father distributed his titles or wealth.

Wilson Darcy, Fitzwilliam's grandfather, was proven correct as the Fayette earldom was now all but destitute under his son's control, with nothing but the estate and townhouse tied to the earldom left. Lord Fayette had sold the two smaller estates he had inherited from his father, though one was set aside for Viscount Henley, the secondary title of Fayette. Leaving his son and heir without an estate until he acceded to the earldom. Every time he lost money in a venture or at the gaming tables, he blamed his elder brother for his woes and vowed to reclaim his title and wealth once he died, assured his malleable son would put Dextile, a very wealthy dukedom of over 20000 a year, though it was nothing to Derbyshire, which was worth well over double that amount, under his control.

Obviously he did not realize that the duke could not bestow his titles on someone else while he lived, as he mistakenly believed. He could not pass Dextile to him once he inherited the seat, nor could his father have left it to him since the reminder says it has to pass to sons of the body of the current title holder before it would revert back to a younger son of the previous one. Astonishingly having no knowledge of this, his disappointing visit to Pemberley upon his brother's death left him without his title and with the hatred he had for the father now handed down to the son.

Along with having to deal with his Uncle Fayette, his Fitzwilliam relations were not far behind, arriving mere days after his uncle was sent away in a snit after not getting what he came for. His aunts, the ladies Catherine and Matlock, his uncle's sister and wife, invaded his estate with their unappealing daughters in tow, determined to make him marry one of them immediately. They too thinking he would be pliable to their machinations. The mothers and daughters fought with each other for over a sen'night as to who would become his bride, until he calmly called his uncle into his study and advised him he would be made to marry no one against his will. And if that is what brought his family tither, then they should vacate his property immediately so that he and his sister could properly mourn the loss of their father.

After badgering, pleading, and cajoling, still with no results, the threats came. The threats to have him declared unfit and too young to see his duties, as well as threatening to take the custody of his sister away from him using his cousin, Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam, who was named as his sister's secondary guardian in his father's will, if he did not marry one of their daughters posthaste. Though he knew immediately there was nothing any of them could say to make his cousin even think to take his sister away from him, even if he could, he was livid at their attempts. He refused to comply, assuring them they had no power to take his titles, estates, wealth, and most assuredly not his sister away from him using any means. After reminding them that he was now one of, if not the, most powerful dukes in the country who could ruin them before they even blinked, he threw them from his property with instructions never to return.

A few years later, his uncle and aunt Matlock made an overture toward him to heal the breach in the family once they saw there was nothing they could do to change his mind or make him do their bidding. Though they still had hopes for him and their still unmarried daughter, he was more important to their family than any advantage that the marriage would bring. They vowed to never exert such pressure on him again, while apologizing for their highhandedness and lack of support at such a trying time. After a year or so of them keeping their word and supporting him in any way that they could, he finally believed them. Their efforts had indeed healed the breach and now they could not be closer.

The same could not be said of his aunt Lady Catherine de Bourgh nee Fitzwilliam who left Pemberley with a vow to carry her point and make him do his duty to their family by marrying her daughter, which was also his mother's favorite wish. He knew his mother had no such wish, and most certainly never agreed to engage him to his cousin over his cradle as she insisted, and he paid little heed to the woman. He still did his obligation of going to her estate to look over her books and make sure all was well with the colonel once a year, until he had to all but cut the acquaintance after his aunt tried to have his cousin compromise him. He had not returned to Rosings since, and did not repine the loss.

Once he came into his inheritance, not only did the matchmaking mamas and their daughters come out in droves to entrap him, so did his family. It is understandable that he had developed such a distaste for the marriage mart and vowed to never marry if the vapid women the ton had on display were all he had to choose from. He never met a genuine woman since he came out in society, and never expected to find one. Which is why he always entered the parts of the country where no one knew who he was, hiding his identity. Those instances were very rare as he felt as if everyone in England knew of his titles and wealth, and wanted something from him.

So when he saw the intriguing beauty that he was immediately drawn to, he did what any irrational man raised to only look well upon his family and to look meanly upon others, and who had also been hunted for most of his adult life would do, he dissembled and feigned disinterest. Hoping to leave his unprecedented attraction to someone of the opposite sex behind, giving her no power over him, and no chance for her to throw herself at his titles. He now knew that, after meeting the beauty in a little known place called Hertfordshire, his life would never be the same.


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth Bennet wondered unseeingly through Hyde Park reflecting on the changes her life had suddenly gone through. As the daughter of an indolent country gentleman she would never say that she had an easy life, or even a good one for that matter, but it was all she knew, and now it was no more. From an early age she was raised as the son her father never had. Her father's favorite. Doted on by him while he taught her everything he knew about running an estate, and nurtured her love for learning and reading, everything her mother abhorred.

She was very grateful for the access she always had to her father's books, being the ferocious reader that she was. She escaped her mother's constant criticism by taking long country walks and getting lost in a book under a tree at her favorite local vista, Oakham Mount. The only comfort she had at home was her beloved papa and her most beloved sister Jane. That all came crashing down with a visit from one Mr. William Collins.

Elizabeth knew from his ridiculous letter that the oddity was coming to Longbourn with an eye on finding a wife amongst her and her sisters. She expected her mother, whose sole goal in life was to marry off her daughters, to throw them in his path. He being an undesirable man meant, as her mother's most hated daughter, he would be deemed good enough for her and not her elder sister.

Fortunately, when the ridiculous toad proposed to her the day after the Netherfield ball, the second insulting proposal she had received that very same day, her father took up her cause and denied his petition for her hand. But to everyone's horror, her father collapsed later that same day. Her mother immediately demanded that she marry the toad to keep them out of the hedgerows, but Elizabeth, knowing that her father had already refused the match, had no plans on following her dictates.

About a fortnight after her father took ill, she emerged from his bedside to retrieve another book to read to him from his book room. As she approached the door she noticed it was slightly ajar, and what seemed like a heated conversation was taking place within. She edged closer and got the shock of her life.

 _"But, mama, as you have always said I was born for something much better. Mr. Collins would never do! I am determined to marry a man of fortune and he is in no way good enough for me. Lizzy can never expect another proposal, as you very well know. The mistress of Longbourn is all she can ever hope to be" said Jane Bennet, Elizabeth's elder and most trusted sister. Elizabeth could not believe such hurtful and mercenary words were coming from her most beloved sister. She sounded more like her mother than her dear Jane._

 _"Which is what I want as well, but that Lizzy can be as stubborn as a mule, and with your father's refusal to force the match, what can I do? But one of you must marry him, dear Jane, and while he insists on Lizzy, I know he prefers you. He will not look towards the younger girls. He does look upon my Lydia often, but she is too lively for him." answered her mother._

 _"This is why you are insisting that it must be me? So that Mr. Collins will not take your lively Lydia to Hunsford?" said a now furious Jane._

 _"You forget yourself, daughter!" yelled Mrs. Bennet._

 _"I am sorry, mama, but I refuse to marry such a man. If he had a fortune I would gladly agree, but he does not. If you force me to marry him I will throw you and my sisters out of Longbourn without a farthing as soon as papa is dead, madam."_

 _"You would never do such a thing to your dear mother and Lizzy."_

 _"I do not hold you, and most certainly not Lizzy, as dear as you think, mama. Not when it comes to sacrificing myself for you. I would do it before papa is even buried in the ground."_

 _"Jane?" said a startled Mrs. Bennet, hardly fathoming that her dear, sweet daughter was the cold and unfeeling woman who sat before her. "What has gotten into you?"_

 _"I will not be forced into this marriage, mama, and I think you should make Lizzy marry him. As you always say, Lizzy is nothing to me, and I cannot be so beautiful for nothing. Would you really have me waste my beauty on such a man, when I could go to London and find a wealthy man to raise the status of our family and give me the life I deserve? I am this family's only hope and you should not throw it away."_

 _"And how do you suggest I make your sister marry him? For she says she will not have him."_

 _"Lizzy is not of age and has no say in who she marries until she is. Papa is no longer well enough to withhold his consent, and with him sadly all but dead, Mr. Collins shall become our guardian. She can be made to obey. I shall never marry him, and if you really have a care for your daughters, you had best give him Lizzy. I promise to help Lizzy financially care for you and my sisters once papa is gone and I am married to a wealthy man, otherwise I will not care for you at all."_

 _"Jane, Lizzy and you are so close. Why are you speaking thus?"_

 _"Oh Lizzy can be entertaining, mama, but she thinks she is too clever by half and she always dominates any conversation with the men in the neighborhood. They all clamor for my attention, but it always switches to her and her witty quips. She knows she is not as handsome as I, so she uses her intelligence against me. How can I truly love one such as her when she never yields to me?"_

 _"Very well, my Jane, as I always say, you cannot be so beautiful for nothing and you deserve no less than a lord. Mr. Collins is good enough for that Lizzy, she certainly does not deserve more. You have the perfect countenance to snag a wealthy husband. I shall send you to your uncle's for the season with all of your sisters' pin money to attire you in the best fashions there is and let him throw you in the path of some rich men. Maybe you can even find that rich Mr. Darcy that you said was so taken with you before he was forced to quit the area when Mr. Bingley left."_

 _"And you will give Lizzy to Mr. Collins?" asked a triumphant Jane._

 _"Of course I will. You are correct. Mr. Bennet can no longer protect her and she will do as I say. She will be made to do her duty to the family before her majority, which is thankfully months away. She will still be able to keep Longbourn in the Bennet line if she marries him. And she cannot hope for more with the extensive education her father has given her. No man wants such a learned and impertinent wife."_

 _"And she can come to London with me? She is a very adept maid and it would be better than sharing my aunt's ladies maid."_

 _"Your sister is not a maid, Jane!"_

 _"What does it matter to you, mama? You have no care for her" Jane countered. "I only meant she styles my hair just so, and she is good at helping me pick clothes that fit my coloring. Besides, as I said before, Lizzy is very entertaining and I do not see her as a threat to any wealthy man we may meet. They definitely shall not want a bluestocking, hoyden for a wife" she giggled._

Elizabeth raced for the stairs as her mother joined in the cruel laughter. She could not believe what she had just heard. Had the world gone mad? Was this a nightmare that she would wake up from and be comforted by the bosom of her loving father and dearest sister? She prayed it was so. She immediately took the discarded letter from her drawer and reread it.

Mr. Darcy had come upon her while she was taking a break from her father's sickroom for a quick stroll and handed her a letter before the Netherfield party quit the neighborhood two days after the ball. After debating whether she would even read the letter, her curiosity over what he had to say overcame her hesitation and she read it. She thought it was the most ridiculous, most dishonest missive she had ever read, and it infuriated her. He accused her dear Jane of such heinous behavior, and she would never forgive him for it.

She knew it all to be a lie as her Jane would never jilt the man she loved. Now, as she sat on her bed in tears rereading it, she knew every word was the truth after the conversation she had just overheard. She was flabbergasted. Jane was an angel. She looked for the good in everyone. She even shielded Elizabeth from the worst of their mother's cruel barbs while encouraging Lizzy not to believe her. She had always told Lizzy how handsome she thought she was. It was the only thing that held her together and it had all came crashing down. What was she to do now?

As days and days passed and eventually a month with no progress from her father, and daily badgering from her mother, Elizabeth realized, after the doctor's final prognosis that there was no hope for her father's recovery, that she would be made to marry Mr. Collins whether she wanted to not. Especially since the Netherfield party quit the area with nary a word, and most certainly without the proposal everyone expected to come from Mr. Bingley to her sister Jane, though she had her sights set on his much richer friend, Mr. Darcy, or rather His Grace, as she so shockingly discovered after overhearing a conversation between Mr. Bingley's sisters during their stay at Netherfield. Since Mr. Collins would become their legal guardian upon her father's death, she knew she had no choice. She would become Mrs. Collins. Unless she did something about it.

After the doctor's declaration, she feigned an illness and refused to leave her room or see anyone for two days while her heart was breaking. She spent most of the first day mourning her father and trying to figure out a way out of the horrible life that lay ahead of her. Early into the second day, she knew what she must do. She hardened her heart, knowing she would have to leave her beloved father, even before he died, and she would never see him again. She must abandon her family and her life as she knew it. Fortunately for herself, she had the means to do so.

Her grandmother, Elizabeth Bennet the elder, whom she was named after, had lived with them up until her death when Elizabeth was around one and ten years. She occupied a chamber at the other end of the estate and she rarely left it in her last years. No one except Elizabeth and her father had ever bothered to care for her as she had gotten older. Grandmother Bennet was very strict, and she was determined to raise her granddaughters as truly accomplished gentlewomen, even if their mother, a woman with no grace and a mean understanding, objected. At their mother's urging, her sisters never really took to her lessons, and all but ignored her. So once she was no longer able to get around as she once did, she was relatively left to herself.

Her mother hated her grandmother vehemently and all but abused her as she grew older and weaker. Elizabeth would visit her every day to care for her, take meals with her, and read to her. She loved spending time with her grandmother. Like her father, she was a mixture of caprice and quick wit that Elizabeth had also inherited. She taught Elizabeth to speak French and Italian as soon as she began speaking her first words. She also made sure she became proficient on the pianoforte and at drawing. Though Elizabeth was inattentive to her practices at first, she stressed the importance of being accomplished. By the time she was eight years, Elizabeth was the most accomplished girl in the neighborhood and only showed signs of improving. She tried to influence her other granddaughters the same way, but to no avail.

Elizabeth Bennet the elder tried to reason with her son about the unfairness of the way his wife treated Lizzy all because she was not the son she felt she should have been and had the audacity to be more beautiful than her Jane. She verbally abused and neglected her, even refusing to raise her alongside her precious Jane. He did nothing to stop his hateful wife's treatment of his favorite daughter, even as he himself doted on her. He was determined to live his life in peace. He did not realize that his mother was just as determined that Elizabeth lived hers in peace as well.

The one thing that Fanny Bennet had brought to the marriage which she approved of was her brother, Edward Gardiner, and his lovely wife Madeline. The young couple doted on Elizabeth as much as she did and she knew she could trust her granddaughter's future to them. Edward Gardiner was a shrewd business man and investor who earned a very comfortable living for his family. He was everything she wished her Thomas would be.

She took it upon herself to see to Elizabeth's future and swore her uncle to secrecy. She pleaded with him to not speak of any of it to anyone, especially his sister, until Elizabeth came of age or married. He vowed he would do everything she requested, so she invested 8000 of her 15000 pounds widow's portion with him and asked him to do whatever he could to make it grow for Elizabeth's future. She foresaw her having to make her own way in the world since her father or hateful mother had not a care for her wellbeing beyond their own selfish needs. She would make sure the girl who always cared for her was cared for in return.

Right before Grandmother Bennet died she made little Lizzy aware of her fortune and made her promise to never tell anyone of it until she needed to. At such a tender age, Elizabeth did not understand why she needed to keep it a secret, but she vowed that she would. She also vowed to share with her sisters, which her grandmother did not discourage, but instead she stressed the importance of her taking care of herself first and foremost. Elizabeth now knew why her grandmother was so diligent when it came to her future. She knew how little her mother cared for her happiness, and that she would make the girl's life miserable if her father died before she did, so she decided to do something about it while she could.

Elizabeth thought it was silly when her grandmother told her to start giving some of her pin money to her uncle since it was not a great amount, but now she understood everything. Months after giving her uncle money for the first time, he told her that the five pounds she had given him was now twenty pounds. She did not believe him at first, and certainly did not know what to make of it. So she concluded that he did some sort of magic with money and gave him every farthing she could spare and waited for him to tell her how much he turned it into. It became a sort of game between them.

When she turned ten years he sat her down for her first lesson in investing money and explained how he made her money grow. He taught her the importance in saving money for her future dowry so she would have more than the 1000 pounds she would get from her mother and the 1400 pounds she and her sisters would get from her Grandmother Bennet. When she took over the books at Longbourn she had access to her dowry account and invested it with her uncle as well. As she sat in her bedroom contemplating what to do with her life, Miss Elizabeth Bennet had a private fortune of 35000 pounds and growing, unknown to anyone in her family. Even papa had no idea.

After coming to the decision to leave Longbourn, Elizabeth leapt in to action. She emerged from her room after the second day to speak to her mother.

 _"May I have a word with you, mama?" she asked nervously._

 _"Unless you are here to tell me you are ready to do your duty to your family, I have nothing to say to you, Miss Lizzy!" declared Mrs. Bennet._

 _"Though Mr. Collins is the last man on earth I shall ever wish to marry, if you determine that I have a duty to the family and must marry him, I shall" said Elizabeth._

 _"I never expected you to agree so readily" her mother said in surprise._

 _"Do I honestly have a choice in the matter, madam?" she asked a little defiantly, although she had planned to keep calm in front of her._

 _"Of course you do not, now that your precious father is not able to cater to your whims."_

 _"I will do my duty, but I beg you to allow me some time to myself. I shall like to visit my uncle for an extended period before making any commitments" pleaded Elizabeth._

 _"I guess that since you must sacrifice yourself for the family, you are allowed some time away. And since I can hardly abide you, tis in my best interest as well. I can spare you for a spell so that you may venture to town, if you make sure everything is in order with the estate before you leave. I can always send for you if an issue should arise. Your sister has also asked to go so that she may throw herself back in the path of that rich Mr. Darcy, who I am sure would have offered for her if his delusional friend would not have quit the area so suddenly. Imagine that tradesman's son daring to try and pay court to my beautiful Jane. Serves him right to flee the area with disappointed hopes after aiming so high! And I am sure the rude manner in which you treated your sister's intended did nothing to enhance his stay. You best watch your manners when my Jane becomes Mrs. Darcy. Oh, Mrs. Darcy, how well that sounds! My Jane shall be going soon, and you may accompany her."_

 _"Might I be able to leave sooner? I would love to spend time with my cousins as soon as may be" Elizabeth said through gritted teeth, trying not to roll her eyes as her mother gushed over the man she once called the rudest, proudest, most disagreeable man she had ever met._

 _"What care I when you go? The sooner, the better I say. You will immediately return here when Mr. Collins comes back, and we will have the banns read. If your father dies before that, you will come back and marry him immediately."_

 _"Yes, mama" said Elizabeth as she quietly left the room and went to post the letter she had already penned, begging her uncle for help._


	4. Chapter 4

Her thoughts on how she ended up in London were interrupted by a startled scream. She looked up and saw a horse bearing down on a young girl and an older woman. She quickly picked up her skirts and ran over to them. She pushed them both to the ground and away from the horse right before it ran into them. Another horse, this one with a rider, came barreling after the runaway stallion, and it was all she could do to evade it before she was knocked down as well. She caught herself using her left hand and it started throbbing immediately, though the pain barely registered over her concern for the women she had violently pushed to the ground. She got up and went to their aid.

"I am so sorry for my impulsiveness, but I could not think of another way to keep you from getting seriously injured by the horse" said Elizabeth as she helped the younger of the two up.

"No, thank you so very much. I was too shocked to move from his path. It could have been a lot worse had you not intervened" said the young girl with pretty blond hair and huge blue eyes full of fright.

"Yes, thank you for your assistance" added the older lady. "Are you well, milady?" she hurriedly asked the younger girl as she checked her over for injuries.

"I am well, if not a bit startled, Mrs. Annesley. Please do not concern yourself. Are you well? Are you injured at all?" asked the girl.

"I am well. Thank you again for your help, Miss…?"

"Bennet. Elizabeth Bennet. And it was no trouble. I am just relieved I did not cause you both any harm with my recklessness."

"You saved us from a much worse fate, Miss Bennet. Thank you for your recklessness" joked the pretty blonde. "I am Georgiana Darcy and this is my companion, Mrs. Annesley" the girl added, making Elizabeth gasp in astonishment at her identity.

" _ **Lady**_ Georgiana Darcy" corrected her companion, to the amusement of Elizabeth.

"Right. _**Lady**_ Georgiana Darcy" said the girl, barely concealing her eye roll which amused Elizabeth even more. "I am not used to introducing myself."

"That is understandable, milady" said Elizabeth. "This is most assuredly not a conventional introduction" she teased. "Are you sure you are well? Tis not every day one is faced down by a runaway stallion of huge proportions, travelling at a maddening speed through Hyde Park." she continued, making her companions laugh.

"I am quite well I assure you. He was upon us before we even realized what was happening" said Lady Georgiana with a smile.

"We all should have seen it coming. Things like this happen every day. We were fools not to be prepared for such an event" Elizabeth said, making them laugh even harder at her sarcasm.

Lady Georgiana Darcy was instantly drawn to the teasing beauty. She was so warm and friendly and she did not change the way she behaved when she was made aware of her title. Quite unusual in her world.

"I wonder what that was about" said Mrs. Annesley.

"It is rather intriguing" said Elizabeth. "He was not saddled, so I do not think he lost a rider along the way, and he did not look as if he was harnessed. I wonder what happened as well."

"Maybe he was being transported and broke away" suggested Lady Georgiana.

"Ah, running for his freedom, however short lived it may be. I can relate" Elizabeth said, letting a bit of sadness into her voice before she could stop herself, though she hoped it was not detected.

Lady Georgiana did pick up on the sadness of her statement and wondered at its cause. Miss Bennet was a very handsome young lady, in fact she had never seen her equal. She wondered what was making her so sad and wished she could shirk propriety and ask. She had already decided she wanted to befriend the vivacious young woman. She had very few friends and everyone tried getting close to her in order to get to her brother. She had a feeling Miss Bennet would be different.

"Where are you from, Miss Bennet? Are you alone? May we escort you home?" asked Lady Georgiana.

"I am not quite alone, though I have managed to evade my uncle's footman for a spell" laughed Elizabeth as she looked around for the forgotten Adams. "I am staying with an aunt and uncle who has just recently moved into the area. His home is not far from here, so it is no inconvenience and I prefer walking."

"Do you often walk in Hyde Park?" asked Lady Georgiana.

"Every morning and most afternoons. I dearly miss my country walks and this is the closest thing to home in London."

"I prefer the country to town as well. What part of the country are you from?" Georgiana wanted to know everything about her new friend. She knew her brother would want to know before giving her permission to further the friendship.

"My father's estate is in Hertfordshire, about four hours from town. I am staying with my uncle on Grosvenor, where he just recently relocated from Gracechurch Street" said Elizabeth who had a feeling she was asking about her background, and wanted to make sure she knew she had an uncle who, though he was a wealthy landowner, still had a thriving business in trade. That was important to titled personages for some reason.

"Oh my brother was recently in Hertfordshire visiting at a friend's estate and your uncle's is not far from where we live. I would love to have you over for tea to thank you for your help." said an enthusiastic Lady Georgiana, apparently the uncle in trade did not bother her.

"I assure you no thanks are needed, but I would love to accept the invitation. I shan't be in London long though."

"Oh no! Are you returning back to Hertfordshire soon?" asked a disappointed Lady Georgiana.

"No, I have plans to travel further north" she answered ambiguously. She was still trying to get her uncle to agree to her plan to help her and he was considering her options.

"Well, until then I would love to further the acquaintance" said Lady Georgiana, giving her card, which Elizabeth accepted with grace, now having further proof of Mr. Wickham's lies as the young girl differed so greatly from his account. She was everything that was lovely, open, and friendly and did not seem proud at all.

"Maybe we can even discover what happened to our assailant" Elizabeth joked, making the two women laugh again.

Mrs. Annesley highly approved of the acquaintance with the beautiful, artless, witty Miss Bennet. She seemed genuinely interested in getting to know her charge for herself and did not do what everyone else did upon an introduction, ask about her family and her title. She did not change her demeanor when she deliberately let her know her charge was titled, which was a plus in her favor. She also picked up on the subtle reference to Gracechurch Street she gave, gracefully letting them know of her possible ties to trade. Add to that her lack of self-preservation when coming to their aid, and she was willing to vouch for the young lady when her employer asked.

His Grace was running late. His business with his solicitor took longer than he expected and he was late for his afternoon walk with his beloved sister Georgiana. He was supposed to meet her and her companion in the park a quarter of an hour earlier and the delay left him a little peeved. He stopped short as he entered the park and saw his sister speaking with an unknown brunette, which was odd in itself, but the strangest thing was how animated Georgiana was.

His sister has always been extremely shy and reserved, barely speaking up in company and reluctant to meet strangers, but here she was in the middle of Hyde Park conversing, quite openly, with someone he never saw before. As he got closer he could not help but smile as his sister laughed unrestrainedly at something the brunette said to her before handing her what appeared to be her card. He sped up, determined to know what was going on, though the stranger had since left his sister's presence and was exiting the park.

"Lady Georgiana" he called out as he got closer to them, making his sister turn to him with a huge smile on her glowing face.

"Brother!" she said walking over to him and taking him by the hand. "You just missed the chance to meet my new friend and lifesaver."

"Lifesaver?" he asked with no little panic. "What has happened?" he asked urgently as he looked around for his sister's footman/bodyguard.

"Oh, brother, we were almost killed by a runaway horse" she over exaggerated.

"Miss Bennet was kind enough to come to our aid when we did not act fast enough to remove ourselves from a runaway horse's path, Your Grace" explained Mrs. Annesley, as the duke stared after the woman leaving the park, stunned at hearing the name.

"Miss Bennet?" he said in shock.

"Yes, Miss Elizabeth Bennet" said his sister, unaware of how conflicted the name made her brother feel. "She was everything lovely and even apologized for rescuing us" she laughed.

"Then I hoped you thanked her for her timely assistance" said the duke, once he had regained his power of speech after recognizing the name that still invaded his dreams and interrupted his days. The name of the vixen who broke his heart and made him flee Hertfordshire. The vixen he was hopelessly in love with. He was glad that he had arrived too late for an 'introduction' and hoped to never encounter her again, though he was thankful for her helping his precious sister.

FD*******************FD

"Come, Lizzy, if a half an hour or so in your favorite London haunt shall not brighten your day, I know not what will" said Madelaine Gardiner as she walked into Hatchards bookshop with her sullen niece a few days later, drawing the attention of the one customer already within.

"Dear aunt, you do know me best" answered a light teasing voice with a hint of sadness, that instantly put the man on guard as he watched a handsome older woman pulling the last woman he wanted to see, while craving her presence at the same time, into the shop. "Maybe I shall purchase another copy of Wollstonecraft. I left my well-worn copy at Longbourn during the time I most need my rights to be vindicated" she teased with a half-hearted smile as she looked around the shop while playing with the familiar garnet cross draped around her perfectly sculpted neck.

"Oh Lizzy" sighed the older woman as she hugged her shoulders. "We shall set this to rights or do all we can to stow you away for the next few months" she said, making her enchanting laughter ring out and capture the last piece of his heart that was not already hers.

"Shall I become a fugitive, aunt? Desperately fleeing to places unknown until I am old enough to make my declaration to marry only for the deepest love or never at all a reality? Shall I cut my hair and change my name so that my determined mother and that croaking toad shall not find me to force me into a marriage to keep her out of the hedgerows?"

"I am sure we shall not have to resort to such extremes. Changing your hair color should be enough without the need to cut your beautiful curls" teased the older woman, eliciting more tinkling laughter from the beautiful creature.

"Oh thank goodness! Whatever shall I do without this unruly mop?" she said as she played with one of her beautiful curls.

"Your curls are all that are lovely! Do not let the jealous words of a shrew make you believe otherwise. You are too intelligent for that. Now, Wollstonecraft you said?" asked the matron as she led her further into the shop.

She gave a deep sigh and looked around the shop, making his heart lurch at the sight. She was stunning! She had pretty brown curls with mahogany highlights that seemed to shine in the sun coming through the window. She had a heart shaped face with perfectly formed, tempting lips, and a cute button nose. Her most beautiful feature was the pair of fine green eyes framed by the thickest, longest lashes he had ever seen, that seemed to sparkle in intelligence, wit, and now, a touch of melancholy as she took in her surroundings.

When he first beheld her at the assembly those many months ago he was instantly attracted to her like he had never been another, and when he spent time in her company, his attraction grew. Though he lied and called her not handsome, though he told himself not to give her false hopes of his affection, though he decided he could not love one such as she, and though she had crushed him, he wanted to know what made her beautiful eyes so sad, surprising himself at the strong pull he still felt towards her. But how could he not feel thus? It was her!

It was his Elizabeth.

The conversation they held intrigued him and caused him no little panic. He wanted to know more, he needed to know more. He wanted to know about her vow to only marry for the deepest love, he wanted to know who disparaged the beautiful curls that framed her handsome face, he wanted to know why she felt the need to flee, he wanted to know….Wait! _'Marry a toad to keep her family out of the hedgerows_ '? Was his Elizabeth being made to marry his aunt's ridiculous parson? He knew he had designs on her at the Netherfield ball, but marry him? His Elizabeth? This was not to be borne!

No! What was he thinking? She had rejected him and would not want his help even if he offered it. He was sure she never wanted to see him again. What was it to him? He had to get away from her. He deftly put the book he had been perusing back on the shelf, and did what any irrational man who was still drawn to a woman who would not have him would do, he fled.

FD*******************FD

"But I do not understand, brother. We have just lately arrived in town for the season" said Lady Georgiana in confusion. Her brother had just came into the music room to inform her that they were leaving town as soon as his business could be concluded.

"As usual there is nothing here for me but fawning and tedium. I know not why I continue to participate each season, and I am quite sure I never would if it were not for your future. I shall not stay here and allow her presence to cause me more pain and make me lose all reason" he added unknowingly, confusing the girl even more as she exchanged worried glances with her companion.

"If that is your wish, brother, I will of course prepare for our journey immediately. I am only saddened that we shall be leaving before I got a chance to further my acquaintance with Miss Bennet. She was everything lovely."

"While I am sure she is, there is nothing to be gained by further keeping company with her, of all people. She wants nothing to do with our family" the duke said, again unknowingly speaking his feelings aloud to the confusion of his sister who knew not what he was speaking of.

"I do not take your meaning, brother" said Georgiana as she once again glanced at Mrs. Annesley in confusion, only for her to slightly shrug her shoulders.

The duke was startled out of his woolgathering, as he realized he had spoken his thoughts on the intriguing woman he was fleeing from aloud. He made excuses to his sister, assuring her he meant nothing by his telling statement, and hurriedly quit the room before more of his inner thoughts could be revealed.

FD*******************FD

"You have always been a complicated character, Derbyshire, but even this is more than I expected from you. Are you out of your senses?" Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam asked his cousin later that day after receiving a missive summoning him to Darcy House.

"I know not why my predicament has elicited such a response from you, cousin, but I assure you I am in complete control of all my facilities. And unless I want to lose said control, this is the best course of action" said the duke in annoyance.

"So this is your solution? Flee town at the beginning of the season only to avoid a woman of all things? Is London not big enough for the both of you?" the colonel asked in amusement over the diverting situation.

"I keep seeing her, Richard! She is everywhere I turn, including my drea…including my sister's notice" the duke quickly corrected before he revealed that he dreamed about the enchanting beauty nightly. "Georgie cannot stop speaking of her ever since she rescued her from the path of a rampaging horse, and I fear if I see her again I may allow my heart to overrule my head, and that most certainly cannot happen. I realized who the woman was that had accompanied her to the bookshop after I left. She was with Gardiner's wife, and I can only surmise that she was a relative. I am surprised to find out that the uncle in trade that Miss Bingley always alluded to is none other than one of the shrewdest business men I have ever known, and a very good friend, who is also the son of a gentleman whose estate he inherited. A connection to one such as he can only redound to her favor. Regardless, I must get away."

"You are being wholly unreasonable, Your Grace, and I can hardly fathom your behavior. So a beautiful woman has come to town? There are scores of beautiful women in the society that you have managed unscathed for years."

"Not as beautiful as she" said the duke wistfully.

"Be that as it may, there are women that throw themselves in your path daily, and you are hardly affected and manage to extricate yourself from the most uncomfortable of situations in order to escape their machinations."

"But therein lies the problem, Richard. I have never been attracted to any of them, and yet I am drawn to Miss Elizabeth like no other. If I am around her for any length of time, I fear I shall never forget her and that can only cause myself undue suffering. I love her and she will not have me!" he yelled in anguish.

"What makes you think she did not believe your letter? She may even have a different opinion of you after reading it" said the colonel.

"No, she is too close to her beloved sister to ever take my words to heart."

"Well, seeing as you are willing to flee the vicinity to avoid her, you shall never know. I may look up this Miss Elizabeth on my own now that I have heard such glowing reports from your sister, as well as yourself. She must be an incredible woman to render you lost to all sense of reason" baited the colonel.

"I see no need for you to be in her company at all, and I advise you to stay away from her!" said the duke in undisguised jealousy.

"And you are taking the squirt with you? Is she not in town to study under her masters?" the colonel asked in amusement, the irony of his cousin's jealousy over the woman he was fleeing not lost on him.

"Yes, you know very well I shall never leave her unguarded with a family such as ours, even if she is well protected. She has very competent masters in Derbyshire, so she shall not be unduly affected as she is not yet out and cannot really enjoy the season."

"Clearly I was summoned to be informed of your decision and not to give my opinion of it, since your mind is already set upon its course. I can only hardily disagree with you, plead with you to see reason, and advise you not do something so rash and unnecessary. But as I am sure my words will go unheeded, I shall save them. Do let me know when you safely reach Pemberley, Your Grace" said the disappointed colonel as he left his pensive cousin who hardly noticed his departure.


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth sighed in discontentment as she alighted from her uncle's luxurious carriage at the final inn she would be staying at during her journey to Derbyshire to stay with her aunt Madelaine's family until she reached her majority and was no longer under the control of her mother or Mr. Collins, her father having passed the day prior to her departure. She was devastated when her uncle received the express alerting them to her father's demise and demanding her return home to be quietly wed to the new master of Longbourn. Already prepared for such an occurrence, her uncle had her on the road at first light with two footmen and maid to accompany her on her preplanned journey.

She would be staying with her aunt's brother at their family estate, Huxby, which he inherited from their father. Mr. Vernon Linton was a young widower with two children, and was more than happy to provide the girl he always looked upon fondly with a place to reside as long as she needed it. His spinster sister, Miss Margaret Linton, who had chosen not to marry, though it was not due to a lack of suitors, lived at the estate with him and helped care for his young children, was equally fond of the girl, ready to welcome her at once. They both vowed to do whatever they could to shelter the girl from her mother until her majority when she would be able to decide her own fate.

She raised her arms above her head to stretch her cramped muscles before taking a short turn around the courtyard to work out the kinks the long journey had put into her body. She was slowly strolling the perimeter of the inn with Adams and her maid Tammy discreetly following, when she picked up on a loud conversation had between two handsome young men and an older one in interest.

"Why are we once again going to town for the season under our current state of affairs, father? I am most assuredly not prepared for marriage and I can see no other reason for us to participate in the season since you already have my bride and my sister's husband picked out for us" said the brown haired younger man.

"I will not hole away at Fayette as if I have something to hide. Of course we will do the season! We are Darcys and our presence is expected. I also have my duties in the Lords" said the older man, drawing more of Elizabeth's interest at the familiar name.

"But would it not be more prudent to save the funds we will spend during the season and put it towards Alicia's wedding?" the younger man asked, not wanting to let his friend, who was listening to the conversation in rapt attention, know the state of his family's finances, though he knew no such wedding would be occurring. At least not with the groom his father had designated for her.

"Why would we have a need to put even a farthing towards your sister's wedding when she will be marrying into one of the wealthiest dukedoms in the land? What need does the future Duchess of Derbyshire have for our funds? And I am sure that you will be the next Duke of Dextile once her husband bestows my rightful title upon me. Money should be the least of your concerns at this stage, son, as I intend to affect the marriages before the end of this season."

"Yes, but…"

"Why are you arguing with your father, Henley?" asked the dark haired younger man who had spoken for the first time, making Elizabeth stifle a gasp of surprise as she instantly recognized him. "Of course you need to do the season, and as a future marquess and duke, you have a duty to your family to represent them in society. That prig Derbyshire surely does your family name no honor as he stalks around ballrooms looking down on society as if everyone were beneath him" the man added bitterly. "What I would not give to be in your shoes and marry the insipid Lady Georgiana, just to stick it to her damnable brother! If his miserly father would have become my godfather like I asked, instead of throwing me from the estate just because a few maids did not know how to keep their legs or their mouths closed, I would have plucked her by now and demanded her dowry after I ferreted her off to Gretna Green" he sneered, making Elizabeth gasp in surprise over the lovely young lady she had met in the park being discussed so, and hearing him sound so different from the pleasant man she met in Hertfordshire as he disparaged the same girl he claimed to have an deep, abiding affection for before her brother cruelly tore them apart. Did she need any more proof of the truthfulness of Mr. Darcy's letter?

They all turned her way with looks of surprise, having been alerted to her presence by her unintentional gasp of shock, before the oldest one and the dark haired one gave her leering looks and removed their hats before giving her lavish bows. She instantly felt dirty at the way they looked upon her, and she quickly turned toward the opposite direction and entered the inn with her named being called by the man she once called a friend, as she hoped he would not follow her.

Lord Johnathan Darcy the younger, Viscount Henley watched the handsome young woman all but flee their presence with a sad shake of his head as he blocked his friend, who was more of a friend to his father since he did not care for his dissolute ways, from following her into the inn. He, his father, Lord Johnathan Darcy the elder, Earl of Fayette, and one Mr. George Wickham were on their way to town to join his mother and sister, who were already in residence at Fayette House, for the season, against his better judgement.

He did not agree with his father's wasteful ways or his jealous delusions when it came to the only other paternal family he had, his cousins Fitzwilliam and Georgiana Darcy, children of his late Uncle George, who he knew nothing of thanks to the rift in the family due to his father's greed. He was happy with his lot in life and cared not about the titles his father claims he was cheated out of. In fact, he rejoiced at his father not being in control of the more powerful, wealthier seats if the way he had managed Fayette was any indication of what he would have done if they came under his control.

Instead of him having his own estate, which he would have done if his father had not sold Henley in order to cover his debts, he only had the inheritance of Fayette to look forward to, and there was not much left for him to inherit. His father sold anything valuable to cover his lifestyle, and fund his wife and daughter's expensive tastes as they always managed to live above the means even the estate that yielded 8000 a year could supply.

The estate, located in Fayette, Derbyshire, was once a sprawling estate that not many in the area could equal, but was now poorly functioning and only yielding about 5000 of the eight it is supposed to yield, and he knew not what he could do to change things until he came into his inheritance. His father hired an incompetent steward that he failed to oversee, even when the yields began to drop, and he had no interest in changing anything.

Fortunately for himself, he had come into a bequest from his uncle Darcy upon his majority that his family was unaware of. He was contacted by his cousin's solicitor shortly after his one and twentieth birthday and handed a bank cheque of 15000 pounds for himself and one for 10000 pounds for his sister. He was informed his uncle knew the state of his father affairs before he perished, and wanted to help him and his sister. He was urged not to hand over the money to his father. He was well aware of his father's irresponsible habits by that time, and had no plans to hand over the only thing he had to depend on for his future.

Instead he hid the bequeath from his family, including his sister who was also left a sum by their uncle, and invested the monies for his and Alicia's future with a man named Edward Gardiner he had heard so much of. He had encouraged his father to invest with the man over the years after hearing how he increased the wealth of tradesman, gentry, and peers alike during the seasons, but his father would not heed his request. Preferring to waste his money on risky ventures that never seemed to pay off or in the gaming hells.

The moment he was able to do so on his own behalf, he invested with Mr. Gardiner, turning over what they received from his uncle to the fortune maker. He now had a fortune of 25000 and growing and his sister had a respectable dowry of 15000, though she knew nothing of it. Just as she knew not that the 20000 pounds dowry her father provided her with was no more. He having spent it to cover his debts years ago, unable to replace it. Which was one of the reasons he was so desperate to marry her off to their wealthy cousin who he expected not to require her dowry.

Unlike his father, he had always admired his Uncle Darcy for his diligence and responsible attitude towards his family, titles, wealth, and estates. He was a hardworking man who did not shirk his duties to stewards, and taught his son to be the same. He knew his branch of the family would have been a happy one even if his uncle was not so wealthy and titled. They were devoted to one another, which cannot be said for his own family. His father was a mean spirited laze who expected everything in life to be handed to him through no efforts of his own. He was bitter about not inheriting the dukedom that was to be his and was not satisfied with the earldom that any other man would love to have.

His mother was an entitled daughter of a duke who married her husband at a very young age when he was still known as Marquess of Hapsburg, expecting to become a duchess upon his accession. Once her father in law passed and the dukedom did not come to her husband as expected, dropping her status from Marchioness of Hapsburg to Countess of Fayette, she was livid! Her hate towards their Darcy relations rivaled her husband's, and they tried to teach their children to do the same. While his elder sister, Lady Alicia Darcy, followed her parents' dictates, hating their cousins for no other reason than their parents hated them, and becoming one of the most mercenary women he ever met, Lord Henley's opinion differed completely.

Though he had no close ties to his elder cousin by four years, he had heard he was all that his father ever was and more, and took prodigiously good care of his sister. He was said to also be responsible and hardworking, and the holdings he inherited flourished under his care. While his father's latest get rich scheme stemmed on his sister marrying the duke and he his sister, Henley knew the plan had no chance at success and wondered at his father's hubris to think he had any say over the man who he thought he could cheat out of his inheritance, but was shown the opposite. His cousin was known for not falling for the machinations of the grasping ton, and even his own family when they tried to get their hands on him and his wealth, and he doubted not that he would succeed in disappointing his father.

His woolgathering was interrupted by the licentious conversation his father was having with Wickham, the son of the previous Duke of Derbyshire's steward, who had been ousted from Pemberley by the late duke when he was found to be forcing himself on local maidens and running up debts. He almost immediately found himself a home at Fayette and was quickly in his father's good graces as they shared a hatred for all things Darcy not of his own line. The wastrel had somehow convinced his father to buy out his commission in the militia and sponsor him in town. He was sure it was to further his father's schemes against his cousin with the blaggards help.

"What in the devil is Miss Elizabeth doing here?" asked George Wickham as he tried to follow the stunning beauty once she did not heed his calls, only to be stopped by that uptight prig Henley who he could barely abide with all his morals.

"A tasty little thing if I ever saw one" said Lord Fayette leeringly.

"A gentleman's daughter from Hertfordshire where I was stationed. A real spitfire that I was priming and would have married if her portion was bigger. She looks to have come into some funds if the expensive carriage she alighted from is anything to go by" said Wickham in interest. "Wonder if she became someone's bit of muslin, though I never took her for one that would."

"You could definitely not find a handsomer wife, Wickham, and if she has come into some funds, I see nothing stopping you from conquering her" said Lord Fayette to his son's disgust. "Maybe she even likes sharing" he added.

"Father!" yelled Lord Henley in outrage at his indelicate comment. "How dare you speak of a gentlewoman so? She is obviously gently bred and I am sure she is not used to being referred to in such a base manner."

"Whats it to you?" asked Wickham in annoyance.

"Would you care for my mother and sister to be spoken of in such a manner, father?" asked Henley, completely ignoring Wickham.

"No one would dare to speak of my womenfolk thus" his father said angrily at even the thought of the insult.

"Then why must you speak of other's womenfolk thus?" his always too reasonable son reasoned. "She is obviously well cared for and protected if her manner of dress, the equipage she is traveling in, and the manservant and maid that followed her is any indication. I am sure she has men in her life that thinks of her just as highly as you think of your own."

"Oh tosh!" said Wickham. "That is one tasty morsel that I plan to sample posthaste. I had her believing everything I said, and even turned her against your prig of a cousin. I can pluck her in no time. She cannot be of any real import to her sponsor if she is traveling alone with only servants to attend her."

"What ever import she may be is of no concern to you. You most certainly shall not bother her while you are in my presence. Now, if you want to look for other means of reaching town, be my guest to do as you see fit. Excuse me as I go and warn her servants against you and suggest that she relocates to another inn for the night if she had plans of staying here" Henley said with authority before turning to do as he said.

"What a prig" said Wickham as he watched yet another upstanding man that he envied walk away to warn his quarry.

"You will hold your tongue when you are speaking of my son, Wickham. Remember your place and watch your manners before you find yourself without a sponsor for the season. I may not always agree with him, but he is my son, the future Duke of Dextile and the next Earl of Fayette. You will show him his due respect!" said Lord Fayette to his surprise before leaving him standing alone, mouth agape.

FD********************FD

Elizabeth thought over the astonishing conversation she had overheard at the last traveling inn her uncle had arranged her lodgings in, as she took a ramble over Huxby two days later. She had stood within the doorway of the inn and listened to the shocking conversation Mr. Wickham had with his party after she fled his presence, and could not feel more shocked and ashamed as she turned to check herself in. She was waiting to be seen and given her room when she noticed Adams in a conversation with a strange gentleman.

Curious, she walked over and caught a part of the conversation that made her gasp in surprise as she recognized him as the brown haired younger man from the courtyard. He was warning Adams against his fellow travelers and suggesting that she take up lodgings at another inn for the night since his party was also staying overnight, and he felt one of the men to be a danger to her safety. After having felt the leering stares from the gentlemen, and hearing Mr. Wickham's degrading comments, she did not doubt his words. She quickly thanked him for his kindness and was out of the inn before he even had a chance to respond.

She was thankful there were still gentlemen in the world who had a care for maidens, even ones they did not know, and would have liked to know who the man was so that she could offer an extended thanks for the warning, but was too afraid to stay a moment longer. She wondered how he ended up in the company of ones such as they before remembering he had called the elder one father. How could such a man beget such a gentleman when he looked to be anything but? She was suddenly happy for Lady Georgiana for having such a future husband as he, and wished her circumstances had not prevented her from furthering the acquaintance with the lovely young girl.

The conversation made her feelings about herself after reading the letter that shook the very foundation of who she was resurface. She thought herself a good judge of character, prided herself on her discernment, but she had been proven brutally incorrect. She mistook Mr. Wickham's appearance of goodness as the truth of his character. She was pleased with his charming nature and the attention he showed her while he obliterated their common enemy to her amusement.

She never stopped to consider what was now so blatantly obvious. She had seen his lecherous looks upon her person before, but thought them admiring glances. He often spoke indelicately, but she blamed it on the subject of his conversation and not his character. He was inappropriate to speak to a stranger so, but she was eager to hear anything disparaging about the man she had tried to hate. To think that she had blamed a brother from separating his young sister from a much older man who had no business courting one so young. She was disgusted with herself.

Mr. Darcy had come into the neighborhood and shocked her to her core when she looked upon him as he entered the assembly room, stealing a piece of her heart with one searing look. He paused as their eyes met and it felt as if a bolt of lightning ran through her person as he looked into her eyes. She gasped in surprise, neither able to turn their eyes away from the other. They stared at each other in wonder, her mouth slightly opened with a blush on her cheeks, before Charlotte Lucas said something that caught her attention and she looked away.

For him to be so proud and aloof less than an hour later, and to look upon her as if he had not been as affected as she, before deeming her not handsome enough to tempt him, was a crushing blow. The man that would later invaded her dreams had mortified her pride, and if she were truthful, broken a little of her heart. So when Mr. Wickham laid his charges at her feet, she was quick to believe him. Elizabeth was utterly ashamed of herself. She had considered herself to be a discerning judge of character, but she now knew that she was blind, partial, and prejudiced.

She sighed and looked around the lovely grounds of Huxby as she took her morning ramble with the ever faithful Adams discreetly following. She had been at the estate that was about the size of Netherfield, the largest estate in Hertfordshire, for two days and it was a lovely place. She had met her hosts on several occasions during their visits to their sister and they were a lovely as she remembered them.

Mr. Vernon Linton was a tall, distinguished looking gentleman with blond hair and brown eyes. He reminded her of a less jovial Mr. Bingley with his more cultured and refined amiability and welcoming personality. His young children, the handsome Master William and the pretty blue eyed Sarah Ann, were well behaved children that she immediately fell in love with and they her. She had even read them a story before bed the previous night and styled little Sarah's beautiful little blonde curls this very morning.

Miss Margaret Linton reminded her of a quieter Madeleine Gardiner nee Linton. She was very friendly and open, with a biting sense of humor and Elizabeth had taken to her immediately when she met her as a young child, and her fondness of her had not diminished as she welcomed her to their home. Her hosts were all that were welcoming and gracious and she could not repine her situation.

She felt as she could happily stay there for the next six months, and prayed her family would not be alerted to her whereabouts before then. She finally had time to properly mourn her father as the soothing atmosphere acted as a balm to her battered soul. Mr. Darcy was always in her thoughts as she began to wonder what he thought of her after her reaction to his proposal. Knowing that he was probably angry and insulted at her harsh rejection, she was happy that he was in town, miles away from her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Any messages?" the Duke of Derbyshire asked his butler as he handed over his outerwear over a month after having fled town, just returned home from a trip to Lambton that shook him to his core.

"No, Your Grace, all was quiet in your brief absence" answered Pemberley's butler, Wilson, as he took his master's coat and hat.

"And Lady Georgiana?" the duke asked as he picked up the mail from the side table and shifted through it.

"In the music room with Mrs. Annesley I do believe, Your Grace."

"Thank you, Wilson" he said distractedly as he made his way to his study and poured himself a strong drink, sure he was going mad.

He had been back at his favorite place in the world for over a month now, and though he could never forget the woman that made him flee from town, he no longer thought of her during his every waking moment and was able to relegate her to the back of his mind as a comfortable memory. Even though she still invaded his dreams. He almost lost his composure when he thought he saw that very woman exiting a local shop, in Lambton of all places. He knew it to be an illusion, but the fact that she was once again so prevalent in his mind did not sit well with him.

The vision was as beautiful as he remembered her, though she was dressed as if in mourning. The woman even had her same smile as she lifted her face towards the sun, took a deep breath, and adjusted her bonnet ribbon. His breath had caught in his throat, and stayed there until the woman got into a familiar looking carriage and left. He must be losing his senses, and had obviously not forgotten Miss Elizabeth Bennet, as he told himself so adamantly that he had, if he was seeing her face on random women in the last place he would ever expect her to be. He shook himself out of his stupor and took another healthy swig from his glass and got to work, vowing to push the sighting from his mind.

FD********************FD

"Miss Bennet?!" said Lady Georgiana in surprised shock later that same day as she alighted from her carriage in Lambton. She had come to the bookshop to pick up some sheet music she had ordered, and spotted the young lady leaving that very shop with an unknown woman that looked vaguely familiar.

"Lady Georgiana?" said Elizabeth in equal shock and no little pleasure at finding the girl here. "What ever are you doing here?" she asked her after they had exchanged pleasantries and she introduced her to her Aunt Margaret.

"I live not far from her, though I may ask the same of you. I never expected to see you here" the girl answered in excitement at finding the young lady she often thought of so near.

"I am visiting relatives in the area" Elizabeth ambiguously.

"Where are you staying?"

"At the Huxby estate here in Lambton" said Elizabeth. "And yourself? Do you live near?"

"Why yes, I live at an estate called Pemberley not far from here. I am sure Miss Linton knows it well" said Lady Georgiana.

"I most certainly do, milady" said Margaret Linton, in awe at meeting once such as Lady Georgiana.

"You must join me for tea!" Lady Georgiana added in excitement.

"I would love to, milady" said Elizabeth who thought the estate Miss Bingley repeatedly referred to was made up to fit Mr. Darcy's, or rather His Grace's, ruse of being only a gentleman farmer from the north. Sure that her brother was still in town for the season, she feared not running into him and she really wanted to further her acquaintance with the friendly young lady. "That is if my hostess does not mind my absence?" she said as she looked at her Aunt Margaret who immediately consented to the activity.

"I shall see you on the morrow. Should I send a carriage for you?" asked Lady Georgiana.

"No thank you, milady, I have my uncle's carriage at my disposal" answered Elizabeth.

"Wonderful!" said Lady Georgiana as they said their goodbyes before she entered the bookshop with a lightened heart.

FD******************FD

"Lizzy, may I ask you a somewhat impertinent question?" asked Lady Georgiana several weeks later as they strolled the grounds of Pemberley. They were already fast friends who had dispensed of the formalities within days of being reacquainted, having spent some time with each other almost every day since meeting in Lambton.

"You may ask but I may, in turn, be impertinent enough not to answer" Elizabeth teased the girl that she had very quickly felt a bond with.

"Why have you come to Derbyshire? I apologize if I have upset you with the question, but I sense that this is not just a visit to relatives" she asked delicately as they took a seat on one of the benches located in the middle of one of her mother's beautiful rose gardens, unaware she had asked the very question the unseen gentleman who stood not far away from them, concealed behind a tree, wanted to know.

"While it may be hard for me to speak of, you have not upset me with your question" Elizabeth started. "As you know, I am one of five sisters. What you do not know is that my father's estate is entailed away from the female line, and as we have no brother, the estate passed to a distant cousin when my father died" she explained, shocking the hidden gentleman, who knew nothing of her father's condition, excessively.

"Oh I am so sorry for your loss!" Georgiana cried as she instinctively grabbed her hand in commiseration. "Has your father recently passed?"

"A little over two months ago now" said Elizabeth as she squeezed her hand in reassurance that she was not unduly affected by the conversation. "I was not there when he died and did not return home once I heard. When I left home I knew it would be the last time I saw him, but I had to leave for my own personal freedom. My father's heir came for a visit with a mind to choose a wife amongst his 'fair cousins' " she mocked. "Unfortunately I was that choice, though he is the silliest man I have ever met and I would never marry one such as he! He asked for my hand and was promptly refused the morning after a ball held at one of the local estates. My father immediately took up my cause and refused to force me into the marriage as my mother so dearly wanted him to. Unfortunately for me, my father collapsed later that same day."

"You must have been devastated. Were you very close to your father?" asked Georgiana.

"I was. Once my grandmother Bennet died, papa was my shelter in that home. I am my mother's least favorite daughter and she did not treat me well. And I can never say I was friends with my younger sisters, though I do love them dearly. And though I was very close to my elder sister, who I once considered my dearest friend, papa was my only real comfort."

"Are not you and your elder sister close anymore?"

"I was unfortunate, or I should say fortunate enough to overhear a conversation between her and our mother that ripped the blinders I wore as I looked upon her off. I seem to have a habit of being fooled by the appearance of goodness, as well as having the luck of overhearing conversations that prove my ignorance" she said ambiguously before continuing. "Once my father fell ill, you can imagine the reaction of the woman who spent most of my life lamenting our future in the hedgerows once my father died. She demanded that I marry the man immediately to save our family, but I could never marry one such as he. I could never marry anyone I did not love."

"How romantic!" said the young girl, to Elizabeth's amusement.

"How impractical some would say" she laughed. "But I am determined to marry only for the deepest love, or not at all. Once my dear sister convinced my mother that I no longer had a right to refuse the marriage since our father was incapacitated, mama saw it as her duty to force my hand. Knowing that said man would be my guardian upon my father's death, I knew I would be forced into the marriage had I stayed. I made the very hard decision to leave my dying father, and life as I knew it, behind. I begged my uncle for sanctuary, knowing he would keep me safe and not let me be forced into an unwanted marriage, and fled to town to ask his assistance in hiding from my mother until my majority."

"Which is why you said you would not be in town long when first we met?" asked Georgiana. "Why did you leave town if your uncle agreed to shelter you?"

"When we received word that my father had passed, I also received a command to come home and quietly marry his heir at once. Mr. Collins, said heir, is now considered my legal guardian who could force me to do his bidding, and my uncle would be powerless to stop him. Knowing that they would come to town to find me when I failed to return home, I fled to parts unknown until I am of an age where I can decide my own future."

"And how long until that happens?"

"I come into my majority in just over three months now" Elizabeth explained.

"And what will you do then? Will you remain in Derbyshire?"

"While Derbyshire is all that my aunt described, I cannot in good conscience continue to make use of my uncle's hospitality. I must make my own way in the world. I would not feel comfortable living at another's expense."

"What ever do you mean? Do you mean to seek a position?" asked Georgiana in the same alarm the hidden gentleman felt after hearing her plans, not wanting her intelligent and witty friend to lose her independence or status.

"While that would have been my fate since I was only expected to have a 2400 pounds dowry, blessedly my grandmother was very prudent when it came to my future. With her initial investment with my uncle, and after her persuading me to give him funds from my pin money starting from a very early age to invest as well, not to mention my decision to turn over my dowry to him too, I am a fairly wealthy young lady" she said proudly, once again shocking the eavesdropper. "I will not have to take up a post and can afford to provide for myself as long as I need to, even if I never marry."

"That is a relief" said Georgiana, happy her friend was so well cared for. "Did your sisters increase their dowries as well?" she asked impolitely.

"No, unfortunately my parents could not be persuaded by my grandmother or even my uncle himself to invest with him. They will only receive 1000 pounds upon my mother's death and the 1400 pounds we were left by my grandmother Bennet. Although, my dear friend Charlotte, whom I have spoken to you about, has written and told me my mother is boasting of Jane now having a 20000 pounds dowry, which cannot be true. As the one who did the books for the estate, I know my father had no such sum to leave her. And if he did, he would have most assuredly split it equally amongst his daughters, and would not have left it all to my sister as my mother claimed he did to 'better the prospects of his most beautiful daughter who could marry no less than a lord' " she finished in disgust.

"Your sister is more beautiful than you are? I find that hard to believe, for I have never met your equal" said Georgiana emphatically.

"Jane has blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes, with a tall and willowy figure, which is society's definition of beauty. Her just as beautiful disposition she cultivated over the years, and her false tendency to look kindly upon everyone, assigning fault to none no matter what they did, rendered her even more so. I am nothing to her with my course brown skin and short stature" she repeated the words she had heard for most of her life in a monotone, not affected in the least by the comparison.

"Course and brown indeed! You are everything lovely and I love your glowing complexion" declared Georgiana, the still hidden gentleman in complete agreement.

"You are a dear sweet girl" said Elizabeth, brushing away the compliment as she always did.

"So, you will return to town after you reach your majority?" the girl asked, making the gentleman hold his breath in anticipation of her answer.

"Yes, for a time, but I will most likely set up my own establishment away from town. I prefer town to country, and if I have to find a home for myself, I would want to do so in the country."

"But what makes you think you shall never marry?" asked Georgiana who had a suspicion that she already had a willing and very eligible suitor, even if he would not admit his admiration of her friend.

"I refuse to put myself on the marriage mart, where I would not be highly valued if I did. I am the daughter of an impoverished gentleman who no longer even resides on an estate, with an uncle in trade, though he is a gentleman. While my fortune is considered substantial, I have no connections. I would never marry someone who felt that only wealth and connections makes a woman marriageable, and unfortunately for me, most men that can be found in town, do. Shall I sale myself to the most prestigious bidder? Find me a destitute lord or landed gentleman in need of my funds?" she asked in amusement. "No, though I would love a husband and children of my own, I am content with my lot and refuse to conform. Which makes me even less marriageable" she laughed.

"Oh, Lizzy" said Georgiana as she joined in on her teasing friend's laughter. What she would not give to have her as a sister.

Her brother's odd behavior since the arrival of her friend was very telling. He constantly questioned her on their every activity, while warning her not to become too familiar with the lovely brunette. He wanted to know everything about her, while pretending to be indifferent. She caught him watching for her when she once alerted him to her imminent arrival, not leaving his post until she could no longer be seen, while making every excuse not to be introduced to her. He spoke of her as if they were intimate acquaintances, while denying any knowledge of her. And she could have sworn she heard him say her name in a voice filled with anguish as she was about to enter his study one day. She was sure her brother was in love with her friend, and wondered at their connection and his refusal to act upon his feelings.

"May I ask you another question?" Georgiana said hesitantly.

"Of course" Elizabeth replied openly. "Though that would mean I get to ask questions of you immediately following my answer" she teased.

"And I shall gladly answer them. Um, do you know my brother, Lizzy?" she asked to her friend's great surprise, asking the one question she did not want to answer, though she would be truthful. The hidden gentleman once again held his breath in anticipation.

"I do" she answered honestly. "I met your brother when he was a guest at the estate closest to Longbourn, Netherfield, though I knew him as a mister and not a grace."

"Yes, Mr. Bingley's estate" said Georgiana as her brother's melancholy behavior since his return was finally explained.

"While Mr. Bingley was everything lovely and amiable, I must admit I did not care for your brother" she said to that gentleman's dismay at hearing once again how much she loathed him, he who thought she had been flirting with him and cared for him.

"His unsociable behavior was not to your liking?" asked Georgiana in amusement, no lady had ever admitted not caring for her brother, even if she did not, and she found it refreshing that Lizzy had not fawned over one of his status.

"If he were merely unsociable, I would have overlooked his behavior. But he was far beyond that condition, and I would go so far as calling him rude" she said, remembering his hurtful insult of her.

"That cannot be" cried Georgiana. "My brother is never rude and is everything gentlemanly" she defended.

"Is it gentlemanly to call a young lady 'tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt him' knowing said young lady could hear him?" she asked bitterly, once again angry at his slight.

"He would never!" exclaimed Georgiana.

"He most certainly did. As said young lady, I can personally attest to the fact."

"I beg your pardon?" said Georgiana in complete shock. "My brother said such a thing of you? Truly?"

"He did. The ever amiable Mr. Bingley was trying to tempt him into dancing, and offered me as a not tempting enough partner."

"But that cannot be, for I am sure he admires you greatly!" she blurted before she knew what she was about, shocking both listeners with her statement. Elizabeth having no idea she would know of her brother's feelings and said brother also surprised that she detected the love he still had for her friend.

"I assure you that is not the case, Georgie. Even if he once admired me, I am sure your brother has no such feelings anymore. And since I am in no need of his good opinion, I care not that I do not have it" she dissembled, having recounted all of their interactions after she had come to believe his words. She now knew the instant attraction she felt for him never left, and was only buried under her hurt and determination to be displeased with him.

"You must be mistaken, this cannot be" said Georgiana more to herself than to her friend as she puzzled over her brother's uncharacteristic behavior, knowing not what to make of it.

"Now, my questions?" asked Elizabeth, wanting to change the subject from the man she knew she had misjudged, but could not forgive for breaking her heart. For she knew that something momentous happened to them as they stared at each other across the assembly room those many months ago. For him to so carelessly toss away their connection, was hurtful.

"Of course" said the still confused Georgiana, though she vowed to sort this out later.

"My first question may be considered in poor taste, but I claim the right to be as impertinent as you were with your questions" she teased. "Where you very hurt when your relationship with Mr. Wickham ended?" she asked delicately.

"Mr. Wickham? I do not take your meaning" said a befuddled Georgiana, surprised at hearing the name she had not heard since she was a young child.

"Yes, and I am sorry to cause you pain by mentioning him, but he was stationed with the militia in Meryton, and we got to know each other, though I now know everything I thought I knew about him was a lie."

"Why would your mentioning the son of my father's steward cause me pain?" asked a confused Georgiana.

"Well, were you not in love with him?" asked Elizabeth delicately.

"I most certainly was not as I have not even heard his name since I was a small child. I heard he turned out very wild, and I know that he was asked to leave the estate by my father for untoward behavior. What ever made you think I was in love with him?"

"Mr. Wickham came into the neighborhood with every appearance of goodness, which I now know to be false, so I doubt not that I was misled by him in this matter as well. He claimed to be your father's godson who was mistreated by your brother for years. Mr. Darcy even talked your father out of providing Mr. Wickham with a gentleman's education so that he had no choice but to join a regiment, according to him. He claimed to have always been close with you, and developed a deep and abiding love for you, and you for him, only to be torn apart by your brother because of his station in life. He claimed to have been taking orders in order to support the both of you when he finally came into the living that your father bequeathed him in his will, but the horrible Mr. Darcy had so cruelly denied him the position" she explained sarcastically, surprising the still hidden gentleman with her apparent disbelief in the wastrel she stoutly defended during his disastrous proposal. Could she have believed his letter as his cousin suggested?

"My word, what drivel!" exclaimed Georgiana to Elizabeth's amusement, happy to not have caused her pain with the tale. "Why ever would he make up such a story? He was never my father's godson, I am sure my father never offered to fund his education, and he was thrown from the estate for untoward behavior, though I know not the details, through no influence from my brother. What is he on about and do you think he is spreading such a tale to everyone?" she asked in horror.

"I cannot say. Though he had previously only shared the story with my sister and I, once your brother left the area, he made it universally known. Which should have been my first clue that it was a falsehood, as well as the fact that he declared he would not avoid your brother, for he had no fault, only to do just that. And after being enlightened to his character after receiving some poignant intelligence on him, I should not have been shocked by the way he spoke to your intended, though I must admit I was."

"My intended?" Georgiana said in surprise, her friend was full of shocking statements this day. "Who are you alleging is my intended? For I certainly have no knowledge of him."

"Oh forgive me, Georgiana. From the conversation, I gathered that it was a known thing and an approaching event. I should have known better than to take some overheard words as truth" said a now flustered Elizabeth, wondering what was going on.

"But who was making this claim?" asked Georgiana as her brother barely kept himself hidden, so angry was he. He also needed to know who was spreading such a falsehood about his sister.

"I am sorry, Georgie, but I cannot say who they were. I stopped at a coaching inn where my uncle prepared my lodgings, when I overheard the conversation between three men. One of whom was Mr. George Wickham. The other young man seemed to be prevailing upon the elder, his father, to skip this season in town in order to save funds for his sister's wedding…to your brother coincidently" said Elizabeth as she suddenly realized that the man had alluded to Mr. Darcy being the groom to his daughter, to her great disappointment for reasons she dared not acknowledge, and to the shock of both Darcys.

"I beg your pardon?" said Georgiana in shock, not knowing what to make of the tale.

"Yes, the older gentleman said he had no need to spend a farthing on his daughter's nuptials because she was soon to be the Duchess of Derbyshire. And since your brother is the duke of said seat, I assume he was referring to him."

"I can assure you there is no basis to this claim, Lizzy" Georgiana said with no little panic, not wanting the woman she wanted as her sister to believe that her brother was betrothed.

"From your reaction, I have begun to believe the same" said Elizabeth with no little relief nor knowledge of why she felt such joy upon hearing that Mr. Darcy was not engaged, knowing it could mean nothing to her now. "Oh!" she said in remembrance of something she had also overheard. "The gentleman, if I can call him that, said that the young man he claimed to be intended for you would be a future duke once his sister's husband gave him dester or something like that. I know not what he meant, but I do recall the younger one calling your brother's supposed intended Alicia. I gasped in surprise upon hearing your name, and called their attention to my presence, which, after the looks two of the three gave me, sent me fleeing into the inn. Not long after, the man who I thought was your intended came to warn my manservant away, and suggested that I remove to a different inn because one of the men, Mr. Wickham, though he did not call his name, would be a danger to me. I immediately left the inn after thanking him" she finished as her friend sat and stared at her slack jawed.

"I have no idea who the other men could be" said Georgiana in confusion, not recognizing the names though her brother immediately did.

"Henley!" exclaimed Elizabeth to her surprise. "I heard Mr. Wickham refer to the nice gentleman as Henley, and the older man said they were Darcys" she said in triumph as she recalled the names, shocking her companion again.

"Cousin Henley?" said Georgiana "I have never even met him! How on earth did he come to call me his intended?"

"I cannot say. He did say that his father had picked his bride as well as his sister's husband for them. I can only assume that it is his father's scheme."

"I cannot but agree" said the duke as he revealed his presence, no longer able to stay hidden after what he had heard.

"Brother!"

"Mr. Darcy!"

They both cried out, startled by his sudden appearance as they immediately stood. Elizabeth was mortified! What must he think of her presence at his estate? As his sister's friend no less. Will he think she was throwing herself in his path in hopes of him renewing his addresses? She knew not what to do with herself as he walked over to them.

The duke was livid and gave no thought to the panic he felt on being once again in Elizabeth's presence. He was still confused and hurt by her rejection, but he did have a little hope after what he had learned from the conversation. He had no time to sort out his feelings at the moment, though he vowed he would right his wrongs and change her opinion of him.

"I too am sure it is a scheme that his father has thought up" he continued after properly greeting the shocked women. "From all accounts that I have heard of our cousin, he is nothing like the father and probably has no thoughts of you. I know from Gardiner that he has no need for your dowry, and he has never so much as approached me when we were at the same events during the season. So I am inclined to believe the good reports I have heard of him. No, I think this is all his father's doing."

"But will not everyone think we are intended if he is spreading such rumors?" panicked Georgiana.

"No one that knows us will pay any heed to him. They are well aware of the breach in the family, and the fact that you are not even out yet will help to belie any utterance of the nonsense, though I cannot but hate that he even has the audacity to spout such rubbish."

"While I cannot say I have any personal knowledge of the gentleman, I can only say that he seemed the gentleman to me, and he did caution his father about being wasteful and even took the time to warn me, a perfect stranger, to the danger his companion was" said Elizabeth, reminding the duke of the conversation she had described overhearing.

He had stood and listened in anger as Elizabeth described her encounter with the gentleman at the inn, even though she left out Mr. Wickham's degrading remarks about herself and Georgiana. He was livid! He knew Wickham had to have spoken out of turn about her if his cousin took it upon himself to warn her away. The duke could only imagine what he threatened to do to one as beautiful as she, even as he was previously acquainted with her and had to know she was a lady in every sense of the word, and would never let someone like him dally with her.

The thought of any other man even looking upon her, let alone touching her was inconceivable and he hated himself for not heeding his cousin's advice. This extraordinary chance meeting, in his own home no less, with the captivating woman immediately changed his opinion. Though he had been floored when his sister returned from Lambton and confirmed his earlier sighting of her, he could not be unhappy about their friendship. He had watched her from afar as she and his sister grew close over the past few weeks, wishing for the same privilege.

She was still as beautiful as he remembered. She most certainly did not pay him any deference and thought nothing of disliking him do to his rude behavior that would not stop a mercenary woman from pursing him. And his rude comment most certainly would not have made them turn down his proposal, no matter how insulting it may have been. He said deliberately worst things to Miss Bingley and she still pursued him relentlessly. His Elizabeth had gotten his sister to trust her and be open with her in a very short time, she was not the least interested in his wealth and holdings, and he now knew she cared nothing for his titles. He was entranced. What were an inappropriate family and a lack of wealth or connections that he did not need, compared to a future with one such as she? Though she apparently had both.

"What brings you to Derbyshire, Miss Elizabeth? Or I dare say I should call you Miss Bennet since your sister is not present" the duke said after the topic of the three men had been exhausted, having advised his sister not to think any further on the matter, vowing not to allow it to affect her adversely. He immediately set out to change his Elizabeth's opinion of him. "Escaping toads?" he asked to her shocked gasp.

"Mr. Darcy?!" Elizabeth blurted out in surprise, how could he know of her predicament?

"I beg your pardon, but I could not help but overhear a stimulating conversation one unassuming afternoon in Hatchards bookshop" the duke teased, surprising even himself with his flirting, as Elizabeth covered her mouth in mortification. Clearly recalling the conversation she had with her Aunt Gardiner in that very shop. He did not reveal that he had also heard her tell her story to Georgiana just a short while ago.

"No apologizes necessary I assure you, Mr. Darcy" said Elizabeth, unknowingly forgetting to use his title. "Had we not discussed the matter as if we were in my aunt's parlor, instead of a public shop, you would have no cause to have heard it. I am only sorry that you had to hear my tale of woe" she said, trying to bring levity into their conversation, though her eyes conveyed her true feelings on the subject.

"I take it there is a marriage of convenience that would be anything but convenient for you lurking in your future?" he asked, also trying to lighten the conversation.

"Exactly, though not if I have any say in the matter. And you having met said toad, can have no cause to question my reluctance" she laughed. "Though my wants and needs are of no matter when it comes to 'saving your family from the hedgerows' " she said bitterly.

"I do not understand" said Georgiana who had lost all track of the confusing conversation.

"Your brother is an unrepentant eavesdropper, Georgie" Elizabeth teased, making him laugh out loud at her jest, to her and his sister's surprise. Never had they seen him so animated.

"Guilty, though one could be excused in this case, since it was an unrepentant gossiper who brought the story to my notice unbidden" he retorted to her amusement. Georgiana could only stare at the pair in shock over the unprecedented exchange. She immediately saw the attraction between the two, confirming what she thought her brother felt for her friend, and wondered if they were aware of it.

"I must plead my innocence!" Elizabeth laughed. "I barely spoke above a whisper."

"Then I must have excellent hearing, because I heard you perfectly, with nary a word escaping my notice" he bantered back, surprised at how light and happy he felt just conversing with her not in the antagonistic way that they usually spoke to each other. Never had he felt so at ease in the presence of a woman, and he was enjoying it immensely with no wish for it to end. He was happy that she seemed softer towards him though he had yet to apologize for his behavior. What was it about her that had him so taken?

"That means I must accept the blame, leaving you completely without fault" she countered, earning her a mocking bow from the handsome duke which amused her greatly, before turning to Georgiana to equate her with the conversation she had with her aunt that her brother was referring to.

"I am so sorry for your loss, Miss Bennet" said the duke in so heartfelt a tone, that it shook Elizabeth. "As one who lost my father at an early age as well, I can well understand how you must feel. Having also been prevailed upon by relatives immediately following his death, I can relate to the pressure that drove you here, though I cannot repine your present location" he flirted to the surprise of all. "How long will you be with us?"

"I come into my majority in little over three months now, though I have no plans for what I shall do immediately after. I will most likely choose to return to my uncle's or maybe even set up my own establishment" she said undecidedly.

"Well, I am delighted you shall be with us for so long a period" said the duke, with no plans of letting her get a chance to set up her own establishment or return to her uncle, his course set. "Might I have the honor of paying you a call on the morrow, Miss Bennet?" he asked impulsively. "There are some things I would like to discuss with you, and I can imagine you have questions of your own for myself."

"I would be delighted to receive you, _**Your Grace**_. I am sure my uncle shall have no objections" she said, stressing his title as a hint to what she wanted to hear from him, and marveling at the marked change in his behavior as he all but flirted with her. Could she be the cause of his altered state? "Shall you be joining your brother, Georgie?" she asked the girl who was following the conversation with rapt attention, hardly recognizing her flirting brother who had just asked to pay call on someone.

"I, um" she said, startled out of her observation of the two by the question. She looked towards her brother and almost giggled at his slight shake of the head, telling her to decline the invitation. "I will unfortunately be at my lessons then, Lizzy, but I am sure I shall be able to pay you a call soon. Maybe even later in the day, brother?" she asked him in amusement.

"Once you have finished your lessons, I cannot see why not" he answered innocently, pleased that his sister had taken the hint and not chosen to interrupt his time with his Elizabeth.

Elizabeth extended her visit for another hour complete as they all walked Pemberley's grounds and conversed pleasantly with one another on a myriad of subjects before she reluctantly ended the long call. She blushed in appreciation as the duke helped her into the carriage and gently squeezed her hand with promises to see her on the morrow. She left Pemberley feeling as if her life had changed though she knew not why. She refused to give her heart to someone who most assuredly could never want it.


	7. Chapter 7

"You must be in jest!" exclaimed the Duke of Derbyshire in amusement. He was paying his fourth call in as many days on the enchanting Elizabeth Bennet, who he was currently taking a stroll with around the grounds of Huxby as she told him of Mr. Collins' ridiculous proposal.

He nervously paid her a call the day after their extraordinary meeting at Pemberley, and he was even more drawn to the stunning beauty as he got to know her better over tea and refreshments in her aunt's parlor than he ever did in the drawing rooms of Hertfordshire. It had been a most enjoyable visit as he exchanged pleasant conversation with her and her hosts before taking a stroll with her to clear up any misunderstandings between them.

After explaining about his titles and his reasons for hiding them, she explained more about her encounters with Wickham and how he had misled her about his character and his relationship with his sister who barely even knew him. Once she had forgiven him for misleading her and her neighbors so, and accepting his apology for his impolite comment that he never even meant and his insulting proposal, she surprised him with an apology of her own. She apologized for her manner of refusing him and after exonerating each other of any fault, they had a pleasant conversation.

Elizabeth proved to be everything he had remembered her to be. She was warm, open, intelligent, witty, and artless. And he could not get enough of her as they discussed books, plays, music, and even farming during that exciting first call. She referred to him as Mr. Darcy and Your Grace intermittently. Though she usually called him thus when she was debating with him or after he had deliberately raised her ire, he did not mind being her Mr. Darcy. He immediately requested a second visit, which lead to a third, which led to a forth and to their current occupation.

"I assure you I am in earnest, Your Grace. He insisted that we not tarry so that we may know marital bliss before my father was led down the primrose path to his imminent death, delaying our nuptials while I mourned" said Elizabeth, feeling better than she had since she fled Longbourn.

"And this is the man you are reluctant to marry? Such brilliance is rarely encountered! Should you not secure him before another lucky maiden does?" he joked.

"They are welcomed to him, I assure you" she laughed, happier than she had been in a long time.

Everything that was sensible told her she was entering dangerous territory as she was losing her heart to this man she once thought she hated, powerless to stop it. She only prayed that he did not hurt her. He could not hurt her. The attraction between them was too poignant and she knew he felt it as well. She had a feeling that he would not forsake her, though she was so far beneath his notice and she had once so cruelly rejected his proposal using the most heinous way she could have, wishing she had a chance to do it again. But her brain wanted to confirm what her heart already knew.

"And what about yourself, Your Grace? Surely one such as yourself has not escaped the notice of the maidens of the ton."

"Unfortunately I have not, though I rather wished I had" the duke answered in distaste.

"You almost sound as if you do not enjoy the attention" she teased. "What man would not love to have beautiful women fawn over him, leaving him with choices abound?"

"Beauty is relative and I see very little of it in society. Each woman hardly distinguishable from the next, as they hold to society's strictures on what is deemed beautiful. True beauty is artless and has no need to be enhanced by silk and baubles" he said as he looked into her beautiful face.

"Silk and baubles would definitely ruin any pleasure I feel during my daily activities" she teased.

"Ah, not one to sit still and embroider the day away? I figured as much during our time in Hertfordshire" said the fascinated duke, as he remembered how lovely she looked after walking to Netherfield to ask after her sister, her eyes brightened by the exercise. She was breathtaking and her lack of artfulness was refreshing. She was not throwing herself at him as young ladies usually do, and he liked the change. He felt as if he could be himself around her.

"Not at all, Your Grace" she laughed. "I prefer books to embroidery, horses to the pianoforte, walks to drawing, and every other thing I should not admit to preferring in mixed company. And you are well aware that I prefer reading to cards" she added in remembrance of their time at Netherfield.

"Which makes you profoundly more interesting than those who would not dare to even prefer such things, much less admit it" he answered, making her blush prettily.

"Mr. Darcy!" said Elizabeth in mock horror. "Are you allowed to say such a thing? Surely you are supposed to admire a woman that has a thorough knowledge of music, singing, drawing, dancing, and the modern languages. One who possess a certain something in her air and manner of walking, the tone of her voice, her address and expressions" she teased, gesticulating snobbishly with her nose in the air while quoting the ever quotable and ridiculous Miss Bingley, to his great amusement as he recalled the conversation they had about an accomplished woman in Netherfield's drawing room one evening.

"On the contrary, Miss Bennet. Though I admire an accomplished woman, my idea of a truly accomplished woman differs from the tons and a certain lady of fashion. For example, she must prefer books to embroidery, horses to the pianoforte, walks to drawing, and every other thing she should not admit to preferring in mixed company" the duke flirted, surprising even himself. Never has he acted thus.

"Careful, Your Grace" said a blushing Elizabeth. "You might make me believe you approve of my unruliness."

"I assure you I do, Miss Bennet" he bantered. He had no idea what had come over him but he could not help himself when he was with his Elizabeth. He was still drawn to her like no other and he loved her teasing wit.

"But everything you say you approve of are the reasons why my family thinks I shall never marry where I wish, and I am inclined to believe them" she said sadly, having no idea why she said such a thing, especially in the midst of such a pleasant conversation. "Forgive me, Your Grace. I can be quite pessimistic sometimes" she said in a teasing voice, trying to diffuse the awkward tension her statement had cause.

"You have no need to apologize. My sister can tell you I can be quite pessimistic myself. Though I must stress that I completely disagree with anyone who disparaged you in such a way. I think you are everything lovely and your character and personality are to be admired. Any man would be lucky to have such a wife. That is to say any man who does not prefer a stupid wife" he joked, now able to look upon his rejected proposal with something other than pure, unadulterated pain and humiliation now that she seemed to have forgiven him for it.

"And therein lies the problem. There are too many men in society that prefer a stupid wife whom will not question the norm and especially not himself."

"Meaning a woman would have to be rendered uncommonly stupid in order to be deemed marriageable?" he asked with interest.

"' **Strengthen the female mind by enlarging it, and there will be an end to blind obedience.'** " she quoted. "Which most marriages of today are chock full of, on the woman's part of course. So, yes, only a stupid woman without an enlarged mind can be deemed marriageable to men who want and expect blind obedience from their wives."

" ' **Make women rational creatures, and free citizens, and they will quickly become good wives; that is, if men do not neglect the duties of husbands and fathers.'** " the captivating duke quoted back to her surprise.

"Mary Wollstonecraft, Your Grace?!" said the pleasantly surprised Elizabeth. "I would never take you for a feminist" she teased.

"The book was recommended to my sister by my aunt, and I, of course, had to read it to see if it was acceptable reading material for one so young."

"And was it?"

"By all means. I heartily agree with improving the female mind by extensive reading, and in my hopes that my sister would not become an uncommonly stupid woman, I agreed to let her read it, though it is a little radical."

"Is there not an uncommonly stupid wife in your future, Your Grace? A man of your station cannot due to be challenged" she teased, as she thought of an uncommonly stupid redhead and an equally foolish blonde that wanted the position, now able to look upon his proposal without pure, unadulterated mortification and regret now that he had forgiven her harsh rejection of it.

"On the contrary, I want to marry a rational creature, a free citizen whom will quickly become a good wife, for I most assuredly do not plan to neglect my duties as a husband and father" he answered looking deep into her eyes.

They held each other's gazes for a long while asking silent questions and seeking answers. Elizabeth asking if he was speaking truthfully, the duke telling her she was the rational creature he had not known he was searching for until he laid his eyes upon her. Elizabeth looked away from him with a blush on her cheek, pleasantly surprised at the intriguing man she had misjudged so and his refreshing conversation with her. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen and she was immediately attracted to him and his pensive blue eyes. Now that she had gotten to know him better, she knew he was not the proud, disagreeable man she once thought him to be and she could only repine her careless treatment of him earlier in their acquaintance, though he did little to recommend himself.

They never lacked for conversation as they got to know all they could about each other. He told her more of his relationship with his sister, about his parents, family, hobbies, and his beloved main estate, the beautiful Pemberley she was so taken with, as well as his other 10 estates he had sprawled throughout the country. He even spoke of his desire for a marriage of affection kin to the one his parents shared, as well as the family he was not close to. She was surprised to learn more of the rift in the Darcy family, and saddened on his behalf over the breach with his aunt Lady Catherine, even if she thought she could not be a sensible woman to have given a living to one as ridiculous as Mr. Collins while making up a lie to entrap her nephew into marriage against his will.

She told him of her childhood, Hertfordshire, Longbourn, and more about her relationship with her late father and pestering mother. She told him of her fears of a forced marriage upon her father's death and of the conversation she overheard between her mother and Jane, not shocking him with the true nature of the young lady who had all the appearances of a lovely, unassuming, and gentle soul. She opened up to him like she had never done with anyone, not even her beloved aunt who she shared all her fears. She could not help but feel secure in his presence and wished she could always be by his side.

"Miss Bennet, I never imagined I would divulge this information to you, but seeing as how you have since learned of your sister's true nature, I feel compelled to enlighten you further and tell you more about the scene that occurred at the Netherfield ball that hastened my disastrous application" the duke said gently, shocking Elizabeth who had no idea of what he spoke. She knew from his letter that her sister had apparently made advances towards him, but she knew nothing of when and how. "Following our dance at the Netherfield ball I needed to get away from the crowd and went into the library for some solitude, only to discover that Bingley had also sought refuge there. As Bingley began to tell me what had upset him, we heard someone calling my name from outside the door" he began, repeating the story he had told his cousin.

"I do not believe this" said Elizabeth in horror as he finished recounting the night.

"I assure you it is true, Miss Bennet. I would never willingly cause you such pain by telling falsehoods about the one you held so dear."

"Well, Jane most certainly played the jilted maiden immediately following the ball, and I most assuredly believed her before I overheard that fateful conversation. The missive Miss Bingley sent her, touting her brother's eagerness to return to town and to your sister, who he was all but engaged to, never to return, did wonders to cement my belief, and I gave no credit to your warning about her in your letter."

"As you now know, my sister is a child that Bingley only looks upon as a sister. And as she is not yet out, I know not why Miss Bingley would imply such a thing, but there is no truth to it. I can hardly fathom that she would spread such falsehoods about my sister, and I shall make sure she knows I am aware of her desperate scheme" he said in anger.

"If I am honest, I did not believe her, and thought it a ploy to keep her brother and my sister apart. I even convinced Jane of it and implored her to go to London in hopes of seeing Mr. Bingley and learning the truth from him."

"I assure you she shall not seek out Bingley, and I have every reason to believe it is me she is still after. Especially when she learns of my titles" said Darcy in disgust.

"I can assume you hid who you were to avoid incidents like the one you experienced in Netherfield's library with my sister, though little did it matter. I suggest you lower your income even more next time, Your Grace. Maybe say you clear 3000 a year, to make you less desirable to mercenary shrews and their matchmaking mamas" she teased before remembering something that still puzzled her. "Why would Mr. Wickham not advise us of who you really were?"

"To give further credit to his nefarious lies no doubt" said the angry duke. "I implore you not to believe a word that wastrel has said to you, Miss Bennet. He is a rake, a scoundrel, a gambler, and a spoiler of maidens. He is not to be trusted."

"I have come to understand that very thing, and no longer give any credit to anything he told me. And I must apologize to you again, Mr. Darcy. Though I thought no good of you after the assembly, I allowed my hurt over your slight to make me more susceptible to his lies, and I believed the most horrible things about your character, which I know now to be untrue."

"As long as you no longer think so ill of me, I have no cause to repine. It was of my own doing, after all. Had I not behaved in such a manner, you would have no reason to doubt my character."

They each allowed each other to be sorry and accepted their own fault in the matter before their conversation turned to more pleasant topics as they strolled the beautiful grounds arm in arm, the ever faithful Adams and His Grace's footman/guard, Davies, discreetly following. By the time they turned back to the manor house, the decision he had made during her first visit to Pemberley was solidified. He was still a little wary from her rejection, and though she was more open and a lot softer toward him, he could not be sure of her feelings for him. But he had never made a decision that felt so right and it could not be helped. He had found his duchess and he would not let her go. He would renew his addresses!


	8. Chapter 8

"Pemberley is beautiful, Georgie! I know not how you stand to ever leave it" Elizabeth said a fortnight later as they stopped their horses on a rise that overlooked the magnificent estate. She had come to the estate to join the siblings on what was shortly becoming a daily habit, a morning ride over the grounds of the beautiful Pemberley, though the duke had not joined them this morning.

"I assure you, I mourn my absence here whenever we leave, and can never wait to return. My brother's other estates are nothing to this" said Georgiana as she lovingly looked over her home as if for the first time.

"I cannot blame you. I would feel the same if I called such a place home. My father's estate was most assuredly nothing to this" said Elizabeth wistfully.

"You rarely talk about your home, Lizzy" said Georgiana as she steered her horse closer to her friend. "What is it like?"

"Longbourn is a modest estate that yields about 2300 a year, though I always thought it could yield more, and it only yielded about 1900 before I took over the running of it. Though it is small in comparison to most, I loved it and was relatively happy there, especially when my grandmother Bennet lived."

"I know you often speak of your beloved country walks. I am sure you must miss it."

"I do. I would leave home, sometimes even before first light, and go on a long country ramble to start my day. I would usually end up at Oakham Mount. A lovely prospect where you could stand upon a hill and look down over most of the area, like this rise here. I would often take a book to read and get lost in its pages as the sun rose. I missed that occupation the most, though I have taken up the habit at Huxby as well."

"And your sisters? Were they lovers of nature as well?" asked Georgina in interest.

"Not at all" laughed Elizabeth. "While my elder sister, Jane, would often take short rambles with me, she was no great walker and preferred her embroidery to more vigorous activities. No doubt to avoid darkening her perfect skin by exposing it to the sun" she said sarcastically, still coming to terms with her sister being completely different from the one she grew up with and loved so dearly, now able to see her insincerity and how her actions often differed from her words. "My next eldest sister, Mary, prefers her Fordyce Sermons and music to people, and rarely made an effort to do anything outside of her immediate comforts. My youngest sisters, Catherine, known as Kitty, and Lydia are unruly girls, with little discipline and few social graces. They prefer flirting and bonnet trimming to anything else and rarely open a book."

"Still, it sounds like you care deeply for them" said Georgiana, noticing her wistful tone.

"I did, I do. They are innocent in this all, apart from Jane of course" she said, already having enlightened her friend on her deception. "They are the victims of uninvolved and unconcerned parents, left to their own devices and not given a proper education, or rather, hardly any education at all though my grandmother, and later myself tried to no avail. They were also indifferent to me and I am sure they do not repine my absence. It had grown increasingly insufferable there as of late, as we were all made to cater to my mother's every whim as well as those of my eldest and youngest sisters. It was not a pleasant environment and only made bearable by my father's presence. I can only imagine the chaos that is ensuing there now that papa is gone."

FD********************FD

If only Elizabeth knew how right she was!

Fanny Bennet was livid! It had almost been three months since her wretched husband had died, his ungrateful daughter had yet to return to do her duty to the family, and Mr. Collins was getting increasingly demanding during her absence. She assured him daily that her stubborn daughter was only distraught over her father's sudden death and needed time to compose herself before returning to marry him.

He believed her, for now, but had begun to speak more and more as if he was no longer falling for her machinations as his impatience increased. She finally got him to agree to wait until the mourning period had passed to wed, but he still demanded that she be brought home immediately to prepare for her duty as the new mistress of Longbourn. As if she would ever let that chit take her place. She recalled her ill-fated trip into town to go and retrieve her wayward daughter as she left, what was now Mr. Collins' bookroom, after another lecture on Elizabeth's whereabouts.

 _She had barged into the Gardiner's townhouse a fortnight after her husband's death and that Lizzy had still not turned up, stopping only to admire their new abode that she had not seen since they moved into the new home in a highly fashionable area. It was beautiful and she instantly hated that woman her brother married more as she took in her surroundings. She knew it was that woman's fault that her brother all but threw off his birthright and went into trade of all things, in order to increase his wealth once she was found to be increasing for a second time. Leaving Hertfordshire behind and moving to that ghastly Gracechurch Street, where one could literally see the warehouses he had so shamefully purchased to increase his wealth. Less than ten years later, her brother had wealth beyond her imaginations and could afford the new lofty address thrice over, but she still hated that woman for turning her brother into a tradesman._

" _What brings you so suddenly into town, Fanny?" the hated Mrs. Gardiner asked her as she served her tea in her beautifully decorated parlor._

" _To collect that stubborn daughter of mine of course. We already had to bury Mr. Bennet without her presence. I still cannot understand why you did not come to aid me with the funeral, brother" Mrs. Bennet said roughly as she stared at the fine china cup she had been handed in envy._

" _I beg your pardon?" said Mrs. Gardiner in mock confusion. "Lizzy, of course, returned home immediately upon receiving the express alerting us to her father's death" she dissembled._

" _Excuse me?" Mrs. Bennet practically yelled as she abruptly slammed her tea cup on the table._

" _What ever are you on about, Fanny?" asked Mr. Gardiner just as innocently as his wife. "I sent Lizzy to Longbourn in my carriage with a maid and a footman at first light on the morning after Bennet passed. Said maid and footman returned and reported that the trip was without incident."_

" _Why I never!" declared Mrs. Bennet as she shot to her feet. "That girl never made it back to Longbourn. What is the meaning of this, brother?" she said in a panic._

" _I do not take your meaning, sister. I most assuredly sent your daughter back home immediately upon receiving your missive. She was distraught by the way" said Mr. Gardiner as he pulled a cord for his housekeeper. "Mrs. Timbers, please have Lucy and Tom come and join us at once" he asked her with a wink._

" _Yes, sir. Right away, sir" said Mrs. Timbers as she deftly returned the wink and left the room to fetch the two who already knew what was expected of them._

" _Tom, what is the meaning of this? My sister has just informed me that Lizzy never made it to Longbourn" Mr. Gardiner asked the footman as soon as he entered._

" _I do not understand, sir" said Tom, who had never left town, let alone ventured to Longbourn. "We watched Miss Lizzy walk into her home with our own eyes, though she did decline to let me help her with her things since she only had a small bag packed. She gave Lucy and I some coins and advised us get us some refreshments when we stopped to rest the horses since we would immediately make the return trip" the footman convincingly repeated what his master told him to say word for word._

" _Yes, sir, though she was crying for most of the journey, she was everything courteous" dissembled the maid Lucy._

" _Thank you, you may be excused" said Mrs. Gardiner, happy with the performance they had put on. "We know not what you are on about, sister, but as you can see, we most assuredly made sure Lizzy was properly returned to Longbourn. Are you saying you have not seen our niece in over a fortnight, and have only now come to ask about her whereabouts, madam?" she asked in mock outrage._

" _But this cannot be" said the now flustered Mrs. Bennet. "She never returned and Jane received a missive from her saying she was too distraught to travel, and for us to go ahead with the funeral without her and that she would return in a sen'night" she said in confusion._

" _Where is Elizabeth, Fanny?" Mr. Gardiner all but yelled in mock anger._

" _I have no idea, brother. I thought she was here, refusing to come home to do her duty" said the baffled matron, thoroughly taken in by their ruse._

" _But where could she go? She has no funds except a small dowry that she has no access to, and as you heard, our own servants watched her walk into Longbourn. Has something untoward happened to my niece and you are now here to make up an excuse? I know you never really cared for her" said Mrs. Gardiner._

" _How dare you even suggest such a thing, Madelaine?" Mrs. Bennet said in outrage. "Why would I do anything to the chit when she is saving my girls and I from the hedgerows? This is in all ways horrible! Where could she be?" she asked distraughtly._

That had been almost two months ago, and there was still no Elizabeth. They had scoured the neighborhood for her, her brother and his wife had even returned to Hertfordshire with her to join in on the search. She was nowhere to be found and there was not a sign to be seen of her. No one had seen her, and she had not visited any of her friends or any shops upon her return. They finally heard from someone at the local post stop that saw her boarding the post carriage headed south on the day she was said to have returned to Longbourn.

Mrs. Bennet knew then that the hateful chit was fleeing home, with no plans to marry Mr. Collins. Thankfully he believed her when she said she had finally received correspondence from Lizzy, pleading overwrought nerves as the cause of her disappearance, and begging her intended to allow her to mourn away from the home that her father had once lived in. Mr. Collins, thinking too highly of himself, and with no cause to believe that any young lady would not jump at the chance to marry him so advantageously, readily agreed.

As time went on, and all the investigators she wasted the precious money she had hidden away from her husband on, turned up no leads on her wayward daughter's whereabouts, she grew frantic. Mr. Collins started to increasingly hint at turning them out if Lizzy did not turn up soon and she did not doubt that he would. She had even tried to turn his head towards one of her other daughters, but he would not be persuaded away from the one he called his beautiful Elizabeth.

She knew he was nothing to the husband that her dear Jane would find for herself as soon as she sent her to town after her mourning period was up, so she dared not sacrifice her most beautiful daughter on him, and though she was loath to give him her lively Lydia, she was next in beauty and she had caught him leering at her a time a two. She would have to sacrifice of one of her most treasured daughters if he got too impatient, though she hoped to hold him off at least until their mourning ended so her Jane could snag a wealthy husband that would eliminate their need to depend on the toad.

"Mama, you are aware that there is little time left until Lizzy's majority, do you not?" asked Jane as she saw her mother coming from Mr. Collins' bookroom looking distraught.

"Yes, dear Jane. I know that" she whispered as she led her daughter out of the hall and into the parlor so they would not be overheard by the new master of Longbourn. "I have no idea where she could have gone and the 300 pounds I had put away for my expenditures is down to under 200 after paying people to look for her, as well as the cost of travel to anywhere she may have been spotted, and our mourning attire."

"Well, what will you do? Lizzy absolutely must be found and made to marry him! If left on her own, she may be able to make an advantageous match, and I will not allow her such happiness" said the bitter girl that always claimed to be the most beautiful amongst her sisters as her mother declared, but knew she was not the beauty Lizzy was and hated her for it, especially as she never spoke of using it to her advantage.

"You should have no fear about that happening, dear, for wherever she is, she is nigh on penniless and probably in the slums by now. I would not be surprised if she is not somewhere selling herself for a meal if she has not become someone's mistress" Mrs. Bennet said vengefully.

"Lizzy would never sale herself, as well we know, mama" said Jane though she wished that she would, not blushing as a maiden should at even the thought of such a thing.

"When one is hungry, there is no limit to what she shall do. Besides, she was traveling alone without even a maid to accompany her. I am sure her virtue has been taken by the first man that could get her alone" Mrs. Bennet said hopefully.

"What makes you think she is traveling alone?" asked Jane who was much cleverer than her mother.

"What do you mean, dear Jane?" asked her confused mother.

"I am not so sure I believe my uncle's claims" said Jane. "I never did. He was too quick to return to town once that post worker said he saw Lizzy going south. He thinks much too highly of my sister to stop looking for her until she was found, especially since she was under his care when she went missing."

"My word!" gasped Mrs. Bennet in shock. "You are absolutely correct, my dear. Why did I not see this much sooner?"

"Because your brother and that wife of his are too clever by half and came up with a convincing ruse. Even I believed them until I thought further on the matter" said Jane, though she believed them up until this very minute when the thought suddenly entered her mind unbidden.

"Well, what shall we do? Where could she be?" asked her mother frantically, now fully believing her brother had her second daughter hidden away from her, most likely at his fancy new townhouse. Oh why did she not demand to search the house while she was in town?

"Where could who be?" asked Mary Bennet, the third eldest daughter, as she walked into the parlor.

"That Lizzy of course" said her mother in anger.

"I am sure she is living a very comfortable life at my uncle's townhome, waiting on her majority so she shall not be forced into a marriage with the most ridiculous man I have ever had the displeasure to meet" said Mary nonchalantly as she took a seat and opened her Fordyce, preparing to speak no further.

"What ever do you mean, Mary?" asked her mother. "Do you also believe that she never came here and her uncle is hiding her away?"

"Of course he is, mama" she sighed as she rolled her eyes.

Mary Bennet cared nothing about where her elder sister was and was amused at the ruse her uncle had so cleverly came up with to hide her away from the lecherous parson. She had no plans on enlightening anyone who could not see through the farce for themselves, but Mr. Collins was getting increasingly angry at her absence. If there was one thing she cared about, it was her comfort, and she most assuredly would not be turned away from Longbourn with nowhere as comfortable to go. She now had no qualms at ousting her sister.

"You believe she is still in town, Mary?" Jane asked her much smarter sister.

"Why would she leave the luxury that mama says our uncle now lives in to fend for herself, when we all think she has left town? She can safely hide there with no worries since the big production our uncle put on to convince us he sent her back home worked so well."

"We are leaving at first light" said Mr. Collins from the doorway he had entered unnoticed as he listened to the revealing conversation that confirmed his thoughts as of late. "And if I have learned that anyone has alerted them to our coming before we arrive unannounced, you will all immediately leave my estate" declared the red faced man.

"Why ever would we do such a thing, Mr. Collins?" Mrs. Bennet asked in outrage. "No one could want this marriage more than we! I shall most certainly do nothing to hinder it, and I am just as angry at my brother for his deception as you are" she assured him before he curtly nodded his head and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Jane smirked in triumph at the thought that her handsome sister would be made to marry a man she could never love very soon. So much for her ridiculous declaration to only love for the deepest love. Since she had taken the only man who had ever loved Lizzy away from her, even without her knowledge, she knew no other man would ever love her again. Mr. Collins certainly did not. He only wanted to possess Lizzy, and Jane was now happy that she would help him do just that, while she herself would be marrying the man who so cruelly denied her in favor of her hated sister.


	9. Chapter 9

"Is that beautiful Miss Bennet here again?" asked John, one of Pemberley's many footmen, as Mrs. Reynolds, the housekeeper entered the kitchen where he sat to take his luncheon with the rest of the staff.

"How do you know she's beautiful?" asked Mrs. Fletcher, the cook, as she watched her assistant, Lucy, dish out the soup.

"Seen her on her way to the music room with the little miss one day" he said as he tore apart his bread and dipped it into his soup. "Right beauty that one."

"Watch your tongue, Mr. Elms" said Wilson as he entered the kitchen to oversee the servants' luncheon and to have his own.

"Sorry, Mr. Wilson. I meant no harm" the footman said contritely.

"I am sure you did not, but we must take care with the way we refer to our master's guest at all times, especially this guest" Wilson said as he took his seat.

"Whats so special about this guest?" asked Lucy who had finished serving everyone their luncheon, and sat down to have her own.

"Every guest that comes to Pemberley is special" deflected Mrs. Reynolds. "I am sure Mr. Wilson was alluding to the fact that she has visited more than once."

"Of course" said Wilson, hiding his smile behind his spoon as he sipped his soup and exchanged knowing glances with the housekeeper. It did not take many visits for them to see that their master was in love.

FD****************************FD

"Tis hopeless, milady, and there is naught you can do to change it" said Elizabeth, upstairs in Pemberley's music room where the ever patient Georgiana was trying to teach her a very difficult piece on the pianoforte. Elizabeth was well familiar with the piece and could even play it without sheet music, but she did so love to frustrate Georgie as she went into teacher mode when she pretended to play ill. Her grandmother Bennet had made sure she was a very skilled player.

"Georgiana" said the duke who was sitting near the pianoforte as they played for him. "Remember when I told you that Miss Bennet likes to express opinions that are not her own?" he asked in amusement.

"Mr. Darcy!" warned Elizabeth as she glared at him mockingly, knowing he was about to give away her secret since he had once happened upon her in Huxby's music room when he had come to call, as she efficiently played this very same piece. Why must he ruin her amusement?

"Yes, brother" said Georgiana, knowing he was about to reveal something Lizzy did not want her to know, and amused at the appellation she always used to address her brother when she was not happy with him.

"Well, I have it on good authority…" the duke started with a smile.

"Mr. Darcy, did you not want to take a stroll after such heavy fare that we were served for luncheon?" Elizabeth quickly asked, interrupting him to his amusement.

"No, I am quite content where I am" he teased, loving their playful banter as much as he loved her constant presence at his estate, where domestic moments like this gave him a glimpse into the happy future he so dearly hoped to have with her.

"Then should you not quietly listen as your sister plays so beautifully for your pleasure?" she asked through gritted teeth, causing him to have to stifle his laughter at her frustration.

"Well, seeing as how my sister's playing had turned into an impromptu lesson, I thought I would help advise her how to best instruct her musically challenged pupil" he baited.

"Luncheon was all that was lovely, Georgie. Thanks for inviting me and I will be sure to return the invitation" she said abruptly as she stood, causing his smile to immediately leave his face.

"Oh, Lizzy must you go so soon?" asked the clueless Georgiana, unaware of the game going on between her friend and brother.

"I am sure His Grace has tired of my presence" she said with a brow arched in amusement at the sullen look that now graced his countenance.

"I assure you I am nothing of the sort, Miss Bennet" he said quickly, falling into her trap. "And a walk sounds like just the thing. Shall we ladies?" he asked as she smirked in triumph, only then did he see her ploy. "Minx" he whispered to her as they all left the room, causing her to laugh out loud, bringing a smile to his face.

FD****************************FD

"As the future mistress of your own estate, you will be expected to see to the need to your tenants, instead of leaving the job to your steward. That is if you want to be a good mistress" explained Elizabeth a few days later as she and Georgiana joined her Aunt Margaret as she paid call on one of Huxby's sick tenants.

"Yes, my dear sister took up the duty before her death, and my mother before her" said the soft spoken Margaret Linton, happy to have the company of the two younger women, and already repining the time when Lizzy would return to town. Though if Huxby's new, frequent, and most distinguished caller's marked attention to her was anything to go by, she would have her company in the area for many years to come.

"Have you not offered to look after Pemberley's tenants in absence of a mistress? Does Mrs. Reynolds or the steward look after them?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"My brother looks after our tenants himself, though he does leave the steward instructions to see to any needs they bring to his attention. I often visit them with him" said Georgiana to both women's surprise.

"I knew Pemberley's tenants were well cared for, everyone in the surrounding area and beyond knows it, but I never knew His Grace was so involved" said Miss Linton in surprise.

"Oh yes, my brother knows all of our tenants intimately as well as their families. He stresses the importance tenants have to an estate. Without them our estate would not thrive" said Georgina.

"It most certainly would not" said Elizabeth. "Just yesterday I received a note from my aunt stating that two tenant families at Longbourn were looking to relocate to a new estate and she doubts not that the other three will follow. For now, they have offered them a place at Clifford, the small estate my uncle inherited from his father that is right outside of Meryton and not too far from Longbourn."

"Why are they leaving Longbourn?" asked Miss Linton.

"Well, I am no longer there to look after them and no one else has a care for their wellbeing. I am told that new master immediately raised their rents and demanded higher yields from this year's planting, though he did not supply them with anything they needed to raise the yields and would not increase their profits if they managed to do so. My uncle says they held out hope since everyone in Hertfordshire believed that I would be the next mistress of Longbourn, but as I have failed to appear, the tenants gave up" she said sadly, not happy with the state of the beloved estate she worked so hard to make flourish.

"What utter rubbish!" said Miss Linton. "Any sane person knows that an estate is nothing without its tenants. Will he work the land himself? How does he expect to collect his yields now?" she asked as she stopped the gig the three small women had comfortably squeezed into for the short ride to the tenants home in front of Huxby, continuing their conversation as they walked to the parlor for refreshments.

"I am sure he feels as if he can easily replace them" said Georgiana as she took a seat and waited on tea to be served.

"Which is exactly what he proclaimed" Elizabeth said in disgust as she removed her bonnet and sat it beside her.

"While I know you love the estate, Lizzy, please do not let it overly concern you. Unfortunately it is no longer a part of your life and is now Mr. Collins' to do as he pleases with" said Miss Linton as she poured the tea that was just delivered.

"Even if he runs it into the ground" muttered Elizabeth in disgust.

"I agree, niece" said Mr. Linton as he walked into the room holding the hand of his five year old son, who immediately defected and ran to his 'Lizzith's' side where she gave him a biscuit from her tea plate and helped him sit beside her on the settee. "I am sure the news you got from Maddie mirrored the information contained in my letter from my brother Gardiner" he continued as he took a seat and was handed a cup of tea from his sister. "While he has kept me abreast of what a fine job you were doing at Longbourn, I can only encourage you to keep it out of your mind now. It is no longer under your purview and can only distress you to think on the matter" he said regretfully.

"Of course you are correct, and I shall I am sure. It will just take some getting used to, and I cannot but repine the loss of tenants that have worked Longbourn's lands for generations" Elizabeth said sadly.

"Well, I am sure you will have new estates and plenty of tenants to look after sooner rather than later" blurted Georgiana, bringing a blush to her cheeks as she almost revealed her brother's inner most wishes.

"I do not think so, dear Georgiana" laughed Elizabeth, completely missing Georgiana's blunder, to that girl's great relief. "As I have said, once I leave here I will more than likely return to my uncle's before creating my own establishment. I do not see myself purchasing an estate, though I do look forward to visiting my uncle's estates and helping Aunt Gardiner with their tenants."

"Oh, I am sure you will find yourself the mistress of an estate before you even now what you are about" teased Miss Linton as she exchanged amused glances with her brother and Lady Georgiana.

FD****************************FD

"Mrs. Taylor is still raving about your beauty and kindness, Miss Bennet" said the duke a few weeks later as he took his morning ride with the beautiful brunette he was even more madly in love with and his sister. "She cannot speak enough about the patience you showed her younger children when you came to call with my sister" he said, happy that she had taken the time to visit his tenants with his sister over the past few weeks. It was a good way for them to meet their new mistress, he thought.

"Tis no problem, I assure you, Your Grace" Elizabeth replied as she sped up her horse's pace to match his. "I am sure I enjoyed the call more than they did at any rate. I do miss Longbourn tenants dearly" she said wistfully.

"Yes, Georgiana told me something of the fate of some of the estate's tenants. Have all the families that wanted to relocate found new situations? I know that some were placed at Gardiner's estate."

"There are only three families left at Longbourn after two of the five we had left. If they do decide to leave, I know not where they can go."

"I have a few estates they could choose from should the need arises" the duke volunteered. "We could always use good tenant families and I am sure they shall come highly recommended by you."

"I assure you there is no need, Your Grace" said Elizabeth, happy that he would even offer such a thing. "I am told that tenancy at Pemberley is at a premium with no one wanting to leave, and the lands are worked by families that have lived on the estate for generations."

"That is thankfully true" said the duke. "But as I said, I have other estates."

"Which I am sure are just as coveted as the tenancy at Pemberley. I hear of what a good landlord you are wherever I find myself in Derbyshire" she teased.

"Do you not feel that Netherfield is in need of more tenants?" he asked casually. "The new owner has recently purchased the land to the west of the estate to expand the property. It has no tenants to work the land currently."

"While I was happy when Netherfield changed ownership, I was not aware of the new land being added to the estate. Whoever the previous owner was surely had not a care for it and most of the tenants had relocated as well. Once it was sold, Mr. Morris was put in charge of its upkeep and it was almost a different estate by the time of your occupancy" said Elizabeth.

"Yes, I looked over the property several times before recommending the lease to Bingley" said the duke ambiguously. "I can easily have Longbourn's tenants installed at Netherfield, and it should not be a big change for them. Let me know if they make a final decision to relocate. I will be happy to assist them."

"I assure you that will not be necessary, Your Grace. I would not want to bother you with such a trifling matter. I am sure, if there are spots available, that my uncle Gardiner would be more than happy to contact Mr. Morris for me" said Elizabeth.

"Any matter of yours could never be deemed trifling, Elizabeth" said the duke feelingly, unaware that he had called her by her Christian name and making Elizabeth gasp in pleased surprise at his declaration. "That is to say, would it not be easier for you to speak directly with the new owner on their behalf instead of his agent?" he added quickly, trying to hide the feelings he had displayed.

"I know nothing of the new owner. The previous owner was said to be an earl in whose family the estate had been in for years. Once said earl inherited the property its upkeep was nearly nonexistent. I am sure it would have been left to ruin if he had not thankfully sold it a few years back" she said with a blush, still affected by his utterance.

"You may remember me speaking of acquiring two new estates after coming into my inheritance do you not?" asked the duke to her great surprise, making her stop her horse in shock as she made the realization. "I was alerted to the sell of Netherfield by the agent that my uncle used, and seeing as how I did not want a piece of the Darcy heritage falling into the hands of others, I immediately purchased it. As you well know, no one in the neighborhood knew of my ownership and neither did Bingley. My stay there was also a convenient way of looking over the repairs that had been made and its upkeep since I acquired it. I was pleasantly surprised when I learned that a certain jewel of the county regularly took it upon herself to look after Netherfield's tenants when they were in dire straits under their previous landlord" he added to her complete surprise. "Is there any wonder I would offer to help your tenants in return? Again, let me know if they require assistance."

"Thank you, Your Grace" said Elizabeth with pleasure as they started their horses moving again, falling back into pace with Georgiana, touched by the man she was discovering him to be. He was everything generous and she was rapidly losing her heart to him as they spent their days together more frequently than she expected.

When she was not paying call on them, they could be found at Huxby, the duke more so than Georgiana, to her immense pleasure. They helped her recover from the loss of her father quicker than she had expected, though she still missed him dearly. They rode together each morning, took tea or luncheon together, took walks around Pemberley's magnificent grounds and strolls around Huxby's beautiful gardens, she played the pianoforte with Georgiana and chess with her brother, they went into Lambton to visit the shops, took day trips to local places of interest, and she had even started to visit Pemberley's tenants with Georgiana after their initial call on Huxby's ill tenant. She was falling in love with both Darcys and she knew not what she would do when she left the area.


	10. Chapter 10

"Where is she?" screeched Mrs. Bennet as she pushed her way inside her brother's townhouse.

"I beg your pardon?" said Mrs. Timbers, the housekeeper, at the unheard of behavior as the rest of her family followed in her wake.

"Where is my daughter?" the woman demanded as she threw her outerwear at her.

"Miss Lizzy?" Mrs. Timbers asked in confusion as the noise brought her master and mistress to the entryway where they still stood.

"Of course Miss Lizzy!" Mrs. Bennet screeched.

"What is the meaning of such disrespect, sister?" bellowed Mr. Gardiner as he came upon the untoward scene playing out in his foyer.

"Where is that Lizzy, brother? I know you are hiding her here. You never returned her to Longbourn as you led me to believe" she said in smug anger.

"I do not take your meaning, sister" Mr. Gardiner said as calmly as he could as he exchanged alarmed glances with his wife.

"Mr. Gardiner, we have come to believe that you are holding my intended against her will, and I, as her future husband and current guardian, have come to collect her" said Mr. Collins with authority once Mrs. Gardiner calmly led everyone to the drawing room and called for tea.

"I assure you nothing of the sort has happened, Mr. Collins" said Mr. Gardiner as he tried to rein in his anger at the officious man. "Why would I have a need to hold Lizzy against her will?"

"Because she most assuredly is anxious to return home and complete our nuptials. I cannot see her being absent for any other reason than that one" Mr. Collins said with his chest puffed out in self-importance.

"You think she is eager to become Mrs. Collins, and only our machinations are stopping her from fulfilling her wish, sir?" asked Mrs. Gardiner in amusement.

"Undoubtedly" Mr. Collins answered immediately, eliciting giggles from the silly Lydia and Kitty Bennet, who even they knew he was out of his senses to think thus.

"While I hate to contradict a guest in my home, your conjecture is entirely untrue. Anyone who knows my niece will tell you she cannot be kept from doing anything she truly wants to. So if it was her desire to become Mrs. Collins at her earliest convenience, not even I could stop her" said Mr. Gardiner, equally amused at the ridiculous statement

"What are you alleging, sir?" asked the outraged Mr. Collins.

"Only that we most certainly could not hold our niece against her will, even if we wanted to, which we most assuredly never would."

"You may not be holding her against her will, but you are most surely hiding her here. You never sent her home!" declared Mrs. Bennet.

"And why would we not when she is so eager to marry Mr. Collins, Fanny?" asked Mrs. Gardiner.

"Do not play coy with us, aunt!" sneered Jane, tired of the games and refusing to let Lizzy escape her fate as Mrs. Collins.

"You better hold your tongue and be careful of the way you speak to me, Miss Bennet" said Mrs. Gardiner in anger at the disrespectful chit.

"Especially in her own home" added her equally angry uncle.

"I apologize, I assure you I meant no offense" dissembled Jane as she switched on her innocent maiden act. "You cannot imagine how unbearable Longbourn is becoming due to Lizzy's continuous absence. We now know that she never came to Hertfordshire, and most certainly never took a post south. Can you not call her down so that we may end the strife, uncle?" she pleaded softly.

"I am sorry for your woes, niece" said Mr. Gardiner, not falling for her act, having heard of her despicable behavior from his wife as related to her by Lizzy. "But as we have stated numerous times before, Lizzy is not in our care and we most assuredly sent her back to Hertfordshire."

"Then you would not mind if we searched your home for her presence?" asked Mr. Collins smugly, determined not to leave town without his beautiful Elizabeth.

"Though that is a highly inappropriate request and I cannot but be insulted by it, if you feel that is necessary, by all means do so" said Mr. Gardiner immediately, wiping the smug smile from his face and causing Mary to gasp in surprise.

"She is not here, mama" Mary immediately countered, to everyone but the Gardiners' surprise.

"What do you mean, Mary? Of course she is. You were sure of it" said Mrs. Bennet in confusion.

"I was until my uncle so quickly and willingly allowed the search of his home. Do you not see that he would not have done so if she was indeed here? They obviously had no knowledge of our coming, so it is not as if she was here and then suddenly left as we arrived. No, Lizzy is not here and has not been here for a while" she concluded.

"You always were a clever one, Mary" said Mr. Gardiner, not surprised at the usually quiet girl's correct take on the situation.

"But not as clever as Lizzy" she answered bitterly. "Where is my sister? For she most certainly never came to Hertfordshire, and I am sure she is now cleverly hidden until her majority."

"Even if you were correct, what would compel me to divulge her location, if I indeed know it?" her uncle asked, now seeing no reason to try and continue the ruse they no longer believed.

Mary had no answer to his poignant question, even clever as she thought herself, as she looked around in confusion. With no recourse to change the current events, and knowing her sister would not be found until she wanted to be, she knew not what to do next though her mother would undoubtedly look to her for a solution to the problem. Her mother never gave her such notice before and Mary now wished she had never spoken up, no matter how sure she was that Lizzy could be found here. If she were honest, she did not truly wish her most intelligent and beautiful sister to be stuck in such a marriage, but her comfort came before any other consideration, and she did not want to lose her home. She had to help locate her before her majority.

"She is my intended and I demand that you tell me her whereabouts posthaste!" blustered Mr. Collins.

"And who are you to demand anything of me, Mr. Collins?" bellowed Mr. Gardiner, tired of the ridiculous situation. "I am not a resident of Longbourn at your mercy for a home to live in, and you most assuredly will show me my due respect in my home! I advised you that I have no knowledge of my niece's whereabouts, and my position on the matter has not changed. You and your party will leave my home immediately. You can forgive me for not offering you my hospitality after such blatant disrespect has been shown to my wife and I, I am sure" he finished as he helped his wife up from her seat and quickly left the shocked party behind. Leaving instructions to his footman to make sure they leave, he hastened his movements to speak with their carriage driver before he brought the equipage around.

FD****************************FD

Not far away at a more lavishly decorated townhome in a just as fashionable area, sat another dissatisfied party, lamenting someone's absence from town. Lord Fayette had brought his family to town with the last of this year's yields and grand plans for the season. This was the season where he would affect the marriage of his eldest child to his brother's hated eldest child, even if he had to set up a compromise. He could afford to wait a few years to marry his son to his brother's daughter since she was still yet young and under the careful watch of her brother. He knew once his daughter married into that branch of the Darcy family, his son's access to his future wife would increase. All he needed to do now was to get to work on his plan. Unfortunately, a huge rub had been thrown in his way. His nephew was not in town for the season.

His wife, Lady Fayette and his daughter had spotted the elusive duke at the opening night of the theater, though he did arrive late and left early to avoid socializing as was his usual wont. The duke had been seen around town since then, in the shops, a few times at his club, and even escorting his sister in Hyde Park, but no one had seen him for several weeks as news spread of him canceling invitations he had previously accepted before abruptly leaving town for reasons unknown.

"Father, what shall I do with myself now that my intended is no longer in town and no one knows if he has any plans to return?" whined the spoiled Lady Alicia Darcy, already in her fifth season and desperate for the marriage to her wealthy cousin, the Duke of Derbyshire, to take place after years of promises from her father.

"Of course he shall return, my dear" hedged her father, though he was uncertain. "Until he does, I give you leave to enjoy your last season as a single maiden."

"For you shall return next season as Her Grace, Alicia Darcy, Duchess of Derbyshire, Countess of Santon, Baroness Claymore, while I shall return as the newly minted Her Grace, Lois Darcy, Duchess of Dextile & Countess of Fayette, as I should have been for many years now" declared her mother in satisfaction.

"What makes you so sure my cousin shall hand over the dukedom into your control, father?" asked Lord Henley, though he knew his cousin would do no such thing even if he had the power to do it, which, unlike his father, he knew he did not.

"Would he not want his father to take his rightful place in the world by giving him the seat he was born to have? Why should your father continue on as an earl when he should rightly be the Duke of Dextile?" his mother answered instead.

"If His Grace wanted to bestow the dukedom upon my father, would not he have done so as soon as he ascended?" the viscount reasoned, wondering why such snobs as his parents, who thought they knew all there was to know about the peerage, were unaware that his cousin could not transfer his title to anyone. He most assuredly could not fathom why they did not believe him when he told them so, repeatedly. So he just stopped trying and laughed at their delusions behind their backs.

"Now that he will be his father, he will want to do no less" said his mother unreasonably.

"I care not as long as I take my rightful place as his duchess" said Lady Alicia.

"What a selfish thing to say, daughter" said her father in anger. "While I work hard towards your future, you have not a care for mine?" he asked with something akin to hurt in his voice as his favorite child so carelessly stated her opinion.

"Of course I do, father" she said contritely. "Forgive me for my inconsiderate speech, but I am just so frustrated with the situation. This is the season where you made a guarantee I would be married, and my intended has quit town."

"I assure you he will return, he most assuredly cannot plan to miss the season in its entirety, even if he is not as active in the Lords as he rightly should be" her father reassured her. "We will know the moment he returns" he added, alluding to the men he had always watching Darcy and Derbyshire Houses for any signs of his wayward nephew.

Lord Henley only shook his head at the nonsense. He had overheard his father's plans to resort to desperate measures if his cousin did not come around to his way of thinking and he was worried. He too eagerly awaited his cousins' return, though he hoped he would stay away so that his father would do nothing to bring shame upon their family when his plans ultimately failed. Only Henley awaited His Grace's return so that he could put him on his guard against his father and the man who envied him most in the world.


	11. Chapter 11

"Bad tidings from town?" asked the duke as he approached his Elizabeth who sat under her favorite tree at Huxby with a pensive look on her face as she read a letter. It had been almost two months since that fateful meeting at Pemberley and he was even more hopelessly in love with her, though he knew not how she felt about him.

"I beg your pardon, Your Grace, I did not know you had come to call" Elizabeth said as she made to rise before he stopped her, and surprised her by taking a seat next to her. It had been two months since she found out he was not the man she thought she had met in Hertfordshire, and against her better judgement, she was hopelessly in love with him, though she knew not how he felt about her. His visits were always a pleasant surprise and she looked forward to seeing him almost daily at either his estate or her uncle's. "I would not say bad tidings, though they could be called troublesome" she said as she turned her eyes back to the letter her Aunt Gardiner had lately sent her.

"Oh? Do tell" he said in interest, surprised when she handed the letter over to him, though he was happy to see how much she trusted him. "This is more than troublesome, my lov…Miss Bennet" he said in such a panic that he almost called her my love as he did in his dreams, once he finished reading the missive detailing the residents of Longbourn's visit to her uncle's home in town. "They no longer believe the ruse, you have over a month to go before you reach your majority, and your aunt is afraid they may think to look for you here!" he added with no little alarm.

"Fortunately for me, no one is clever enough to even consider I would be here" said Elizabeth as she took the letter back from him, cheeks blushed red at the slip she had most assuredly caught. He had most definitely almost called her my love. What could he mean by that? Dare she hope he still had affections for her as Georgie guaranteed her he did? She was too afraid to hope, and she had other things to worry about "Besides, my uncle Linton would never let them onto his property. So even if they were to guess, they would have no access to me, and I could always relocate after they have left the area."

"This is not to be borne!" said the frustrated duke, wishing he had the power to stop the upset to her life.

"But not unexpected" said Elizabeth. "We have planned for all contingencies. I knew that the ruse would be seen through eventually, and I can only imagine that it was Mary who enlightened my mother as my aunt suggested."

"She also said that she overheard this Mary whispering to your mother that they should check your uncle's estates when you were not discovered in town."

"Where, as you can see, I am not located" she teased, trying to lighten the tension.

"But what is to stop her from suggesting they come here next? It has to be an obvious location if they really thought on the matter. There are no other estates in your aunt or uncle's family where you could be hidden away."

"And as I said, they may come, but they will not be allowed to search for me. And once they leave I can always relocate to my uncle's estate that would have already been checked by them. Would they go and check it a second time when I am not found here?"

"But what if you are on the grounds as you usually are when they arrive? They can come upon you just as easily as I have" he reasoned as he got to his feet. "This will not do. Come" he said as he handed her up. "I must speak to your uncle."

"To what purpose, Your Grace?" asked Elizabeth, choosing to find amusement in his highhandedness that she now knew to be an intricate part of his personality, though it was usually kindly meant. It was not new for him to tell them of the activities they would partake in or the places they would visit as he and his sister showed her around Derbyshire and the neighboring counties, instead of asking their preferences. Though it was unnerving at times and she often fought against him, she did not hold it against him.

"To gain his permission for you to join Georgiana at Pemberley for the remainder of your stay in Derbyshire" he said matter of factly as he took her arm, wrapped it around his, and led her back to the manor house. "It is the safest thing to do at this time. Even if they were to come into the area, I am sure they would never even know of Pemberley, let alone suspect you were residing there."

"Of course they would not" said Elizabeth, highly diverted, though she had no plans to follow his dictate. "Who would ever suspect little Lizzy Bennet to be somewhere as grand as Pemberley?" she asked in sarcastic amusement, causing him to stop abruptly and turn to face her.

"Dearest, you must know that is not what I meant, just as you must know that you belong at Pemberley more than anyone else ever has" he said to her complete and utter shock, causing her to stare at him, mouth agape, which brought a smile to his face as he tenderly used his finger to close it. "You cannot be surprised by what I have said, Elizabeth."

"I assure you that I am, Your Grace" said Elizabeth once she was able to actually speak.

"Have you no idea of all that I still feel for you?" he asked.

"I must admit that I suspected, even hoped…"

"Hoped?" he interrupted in delight. "Dare I hope my feelings are returned?"

"I still know not what your feelings are, Your Grace" hedged Elizabeth, trying to gain time to get her emotions under control.

"Dearest Elizabeth, I still love you, ardently, and can only hope that you feel the same. I think I have loved you since I first saw you at assembly those many months ago" he said, making her gasp in surprise. "You are too generous to trifle with me. If your feelings are still what they were that horrible morning following the ball, tell me so at once. My affections and wishes are unchanged, but one word from you will silence me on this subject forever."

"You felt it too?" she babbled in shock, choosing to focus on his acknowledging what passed between them when they first looked upon each other. "Why have you never mentioned it?"

"I knew not how. I cannot even begin to explain all that I felt from that one short moment, how dare I talk about it? I just held it close to my heart as the moment I met my future duchess, though my first thoughts were to deny it" he admitted, making Elizabeth snatch the hand he had been holding away from him and step back.

"Why? Could you tell I was not of your sphere with that one glance and thought I meant to entrap you?"

"Of course not, my love, though I must admit I was afraid of you. I have shared my life with you, my relationship with my family and the experiences I have had amongst the ton. Tis those same experiences that led me to think as I once did. I was devastated by your rejection! Although I initially gave no credit to your words, I shortly began to realize that every word you spoke of my behavior was accurate and I could only flee from town to avoid your presence once I knew you were there."

"I beg your pardon?!" Elizabeth said incredulously. "You fled town to avoid me?"

"That is not quite what I meant" said the duke in frustration as he ran his hand through his hair, hardly fathoming that he was botching this so…again. Damn his habit of making, though honest, highly unnecessary declarations at the worst times. "Please let me explain" he said as he retook a seat under the tree and helped her to sit next to him, cringing when she sat decidedly further away than she was previously. "I was immediately attracted to you like I have never been to anyone before in my life" he continued. "I knew not what to do with myself. I told myself that giving any woman such power over me would be a mistake, and I admittedly wanted not part of it. After so surprisingly meeting you in Hertfordshire, I was lost. Though I tried to fight it, I could do naught but fall in love with you. And though I vowed to never act on my feelings, I could do no less after hearing your sister speak of you so. When I saw you retreating as I joined my sister in the park after the scare you all had with the horse, I again wanted to know you, while at the same time thanking providence that I had arrived too late to encounter you" he admitted, again unnecessarily, causing Elizabeth to scoff in insulted disbelief as he continued. "I then saw you again in Hatchards and wanted you even more after overhearing your conversation. I almost followed you around the shop for goodness sake. I knew I had to get away before my heart overruled my reason. Though my cousin advised me that you may have given credit to my words, I would not listen and left town soon after."

"Only to again meet the very vixen you were fleeing, in your own gardens no less, where she had no doubt come to trap you into an advantageous marriage" Elizabeth said angrily.

"You cannot believe that I think that way! Those were the thoughts of an irrational man who has been hunted for most of his adult life for his wealth and status and never looked upon for himself, not even by his own family. I have been a selfish being all my life, in practice, though not in principle. I was given good principles, but left to follow them in pride and conceit. I was spoilt by my parents, who, though good themselves allowed, encouraged, almost taught me to be selfish, to care for none beyond my own family circle; to think meanly of all the rest of the world. So your conjecture of me being proud and insufferable was correct, until I realized that the woman that I loved most in the world, could hardly abide my presence. I thank providence for blessing my ignorance with a chance to change my ways. I love you, Elizabeth, and I would never say such a thing lightly. I have never even said such a thing in my life outside of my immediate family, other than to you. Please do not let my irrational behavior of the past and my remarkable inability to propose correctly keep us apart" he pleaded as he gently caressed her face, ecstatic when she did not pull away from him.

"You are one frustratingly complicated man, Fitzwilliam Darcy! And your remarkable inability to propose correctly is quite shocking in such a learned and normally well-spoken man" she teased. "But I cannot help but love you too. You must also know how I feel about you. I am sure all of Pemberley and Huxby does, though I have tried to fight those feelings, telling myself you could no longer care for me as you once did. It was as if you seared yourself into my soul that night at the assembly when our eyes met, and I have not been able to forget you since" Elizabeth admitted as she gently caressed his face in return, wiping away the tears that fell from his eyes at her declaration, as her own poured down her face.

"Will you marry me, my Elizabeth? Will you let me love you and keep you safe? Will you become my other half?"

"Happily" said Elizabeth before she found herself crushed into a tight hug as they both cried together. It was the only way they could end up. Together and violently in love. Where they belonged, she thought as he pulled back and gently kissed her.

He nudged her mouth open as they both clung to each other and got lost in the kiss, their untrained tongues learning the dance of love as they sought each other out. She felt as if she was melting into that first, magical kiss as his arms wrapped even tighter around her and he dragged her upon his lap and deepened the kiss. Her arms instinctively went around his neck and she held the back of his head as the kiss blissfully continued and he ran his hands down her back, sending shocks down her spine before he reluctantly ended the kiss.

"As soon as you reach your majority, we wed, my Elizabeth" the duke said as he caught his breath and tried to rein in his ardor, thankful that he had not allowed Davies to accompany him this day, and that the ever watchful Adams was nowhere to be seen.

"But, Fitzwilliam, that is only a little over a month away!" said Elizabeth in shock, his name falling as easily from her lips as it did it in her dreams, to his pleasant surprise.

"Are you saying you need more time to plan our wedding?" he asked in confusion.

"Absolutely not, I am saying we just got engaged. Is not that too soon?"

"If it were up to me alone, I would secret you away to Gretna Green as we speak" he said as he tenderly played with her curls as he has always wanted to do. "Do you not think the time we have already spent together, added to the time that it will take you to reach your majority is enough? Do you not want to start our life together as soon as I do?"

"Well, yes but…"

"No buts my love" he said empathically as he pulled the ring he had been carrying around with him for months now from his pocket. He slipped the diamond anchored by two emeralds on a delicate gold band on her finger to her complete surprise, causing her to gasp at the beautiful adornment.

"Oh how beautiful" Elizabeth cried as she held her hand out to admire the brilliant diamond that shone in the sunlight. Never had she seen such a big stone though it was not gaudy. "I love it!" she said as she grabbed his face tenderly and kissed him appreciatively. "Do you always carry such beautiful things on your person, Your Grace? Or are you in the habit of carrying rings so that you may propose to unsuspecting maidens you find sitting under trees?" she teased, earning her another kiss for her impertinence.

"I assure you that this is my second and last proposal to the only woman I could ever love" he said as he kissed her hand that now wore his ring. "The emeralds were originally sapphires when my mother wore it, but I had the stones changed to emeralds to match your fine eyes. Though I know it is not usually done, it is a Darcy tradition to gift our bride to be with an engagement ring. This very ring for many generations in fact. I have been carrying this ring with me since my fourth call upon you, waiting for a chance to put it where it belongs." he said as he kissed the finger that held the large stone that covered a good deal of it.

"Fourth call?" asked Elizabeth in confusion.

"The one where you told me of your intended" he teased, earning him a jab from her elbow.

"Never did I think you could bare to call another my intended, even in jest" she retorted, thinking about his unguarded jealousy when any man dared to even look upon her, let alone speak to her, as they traveled around Derbyshire.

"Neither did I" he said honestly. "I can only blame my sheer happiness for the lapse."

"When shall we tell Georgie?" asked Elizabeth as she admired her new ring, happy that she had come out of full mourning, so it would not be improper for her to wear it.

"You mean tell her that it is finally official, since she has been calling you her sister since your second call on Pemberley? I am sure the servants have a bet going on as to how soon you will become their new mistress" he said.

"No!"

"Just as you said all of Pemberley and Huxby knows of your feelings for me, they most assuredly know of mine. They may very well think that their master has lost his senses as he goes about his duties with a smile on his face, when he once barely exercised the muscles used to effect the occurrence before your arrival."

"Where shall we marry?" asked Elizabeth.

"I will leave that for you to decide, my love" said the duke as he tenderly caressed her back.

"My aunt thinks we should get married in London with a society wedding that befits your station" she answered unknowingly.

"Your aunt has planned our nuptials has she?" he asked in amused surprise.

"No!" said a mortified Elizabeth. "Though she has complete knowledge of how I feel about you, she would never dare to assume your feelings, Your Grace. She only mentioned that were I to marry, I should do so within the purview of Longbourn's residents. And if the elusive Duke of Derbyshire should ever wed, he had best bring his intended to town for the ton to see, even if he chooses to wed away from society. Though she suggested you do so in the purview of your estranged relations as well, to blatantly show them their machinations to get you to wed their daughters have truly come to naught. That is not to say that she expected you to offer for me again" she hurriedly added in embarrassment now that he knew she discussed such hopes with her supportive aunt.

"I cannot but agree with your aunt's suggestions, though she was, of course, not alluding to our nuptials" he teased his blushing fiancé, happy that she had shared such wishes with her aunt, even as she doubted his feelings for her. "What say you if I take you to town for your birthday so that you may shop for your trousseau, and visit your aunt as the banns are read in our local town parishes, with a society wedding to follow the day after they are completed?"

"I know a society wedding is the last thing you would want to suffer through, and I assure you, I could care less and could do without the spectacle it is sure to bring."

"I agree, but it may be for the best for both of our sakes. Our families can do nothing but acknowledge the event that will be held for only the most exclusive members of the ton to witness as I proudly make you my beautiful duchess. You shall come out of mourning by that time, and it would be everything proper."

"Oh there is so much to do" said Elizabeth, now excited for her wedding, and sounding more like her mother than herself as she quickly stood up and headed towards the manor house. "I do so wish my father was here to see me achieve such happiness! Georgie swears by her local modiste when it comes to her wardrobe for the Derbyshire winter, so I shall write my uncle for access to more funds so that I may place an order immediately. I need to write my Aunt Gardiner and give her the latest news, as well as have her start making plans for our wedding. Aunt Margaret and I could start our own list and give her any suggestions we may have…"

"Dearest" interrupted the duke as he caught up to his runaway fiancé, who had leapt to her feet and started to return to the house before he knew what she was about, speaking faster than he had ever heard her speak before. "I think that we have something more important to discuss" he said as he grabbed her arm to stop her progress and pointed at the letter she still held in her hand. "We must have you removed to Pemberley immediately. I am sure your uncle shall agree, both of your uncles will."

"But that would not be entirely proper now that we are engaged, Fitzwilliam, and I am sure I am safe here for the moment. My uncle had a chance to pull the carriage driver aside before my family left town, and give him extra coinage to keep him abreast of their movements. Simmons, our driver/stable hand, held me dear to his heart and would have heeded his request without any provocation. I will surely be warned if they come this way."

"At which time you will immediately remove to Pemberley" said the duke, brooking no argument. "It is not improper for you to reside at your new home, especially as a guest of my sister who also has a companion in residence that could be considered a chaperone. Nothing was said of the nights you have spent there so far."

"Yes, but I was not there in the capacity as your betrothed, Mr. Darcy. Nevertheless, I shall agree to your officious interference if I am indeed alerted to their arrival" she promised before leading him into the house where they acquainted her hosts with their news, to the surprise of neither.


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh, I knew how it would be!" said Georgiana excitedly as she launched herself into Elizabeth's arm before spinning around with her surprised sister the following day, as soon as she was divulged of her outerwear. She and Mr. and Miss Linton arrived at Pemberley for her tour, though she knew it as well as she knew Huxby by now. And for her uncle to discuss her settlement with the duke, who wanted it completed immediately so he could send it off to his town solicitors.

"As you have so often said" Elizabeth said in amusement as she was spun around in circles by the happy girl.

"And as I was so right about" said Georgiana, finally coming to a stop and grabbing Elizabeth's hand to see how well her mother's ring looked upon her finger. "Oh Lizzy, we are to be sisters!" she said happily as she hugged her again.

"Legally, though I have looked upon you as such very early on in our acquaintance" Elizabeth said to Georgie's great pleasure.

"And I you!" Georgiana beamed back with tears in her eyes.

"And will you allow your sister to come any further into the house, or greet me and our eager staff that is waiting to meet her?" asked the duke in pleased amusement as he watched the two ladies he loved most in the world. Only then did Elizabeth notice their audience as Pemberley's foyer was filled with staff lined up with smiling faces, ready to meet her. She had not expected this.

FD****************************FD

"Well she is as beautiful as you said, John" said Mrs. Fletcher later that day as some of the servants gathered in the cloister room for a debrief once the new mistress' tour had ended.

"And as pleasant as you said, Mrs. Reynolds" added Jessica, the upper maid that had been chosen as the duchess' under ladies' maid whenever she was to be in residence.

"I am sure she shall make us a fine mistress" said Wilson, as he handed out orders to the awaiting footmen.

"She was ever so lovely, and I like that she took the time to speak to us personally" said Tabitha, another upper maid who had been assigned to the hitherto unused mistress' apartments.

"Yes, she was everything pleasant and I can see why our master has been so happy as of late" said Mrs. Fletcher, pleased with what she saw of the new mistress who surprised her by knowing the workings of a kitchen better than one expected a gently bred lady to know. "I can tell she shall be a very involved mistress. Imagine her saying she was looking forward to sharing recipes with me!"

"Yes, she promises to be as involved as the previous mistress" said Mrs. Reynolds who liked the warm, charismatic brunette as soon as she met her months ago, and knew instinctively her boy, as she so fondly saw the man she had watched grow up, had found his duchess. "She has already taken to visiting the tenants with the young miss even before the engagement, so I am sure we can look for more of the same."

"Whens the wedding?" asked Lucy in excitement.

"I cannot say, though I am sure the master will inform us with as much as we need to know in order to ready the house for her occupancy" said the housekeeper.

"Will it be held here?" asked Tabitha.

"I think I heard mention of a town wedding" answered Wilson patiently before dispersing the excited servants back to their duties amongst happy chatter.

FD*************************FD

"Do you have any questions or concerns about any articles of your settlement, dearest?" asked the duke hesitantly, clearly able to see that Elizabeth was still stunned at the amount he was going to settle on her, their daughters, and younger sons, and shocked by the vastness of his holdings.

"I am not so sure if agreeing to marry you was the right thing to do" she said to his great alarm and her Uncle Linton's surprise.

"You cannot mean that" said the duke with no little panic.

"What I have to bring into the marriage is only a pittance to one such as yourself" fretted Elizabeth as she paced his masculine and tastefully decorated study.

"I fervently disagree" said the duke, allowing himself to relax now that he knew the reason behind her shocking declaration. "What you bring to this marriage is priceless, and I could not purchase it even if I were willing to forgo all my wealth. You are everything I thought I would never find, and your portion is nothing to the value you have upon my life. I wanted to marry you when I thought you had but a pittance" he said emphatically.

"Fear not that I shall change my mind, Your Grace. I love you too much to do so, but I had no knowledge that your holdings were so vast, even though you have discussed the several other estates that you own. I most certainly never understood that your secondary seat was a whole different dukedom, not to mention the earldom and the fact that you are also a baron. So when you said your uncle wanted your dukedom, you were referring to Dextile, which is not a secondary title to Derbyshire as I understood it to be?"

"Correct and it shall to go our second son, if we are so blessed, since the letters patent includes a reminder that allows for it to be inherited by a younger son while the eldest still lives, as does the Santon earldom."

"So your uncle should rightfully be the Duke of Dextile instead of yourself?" she asked.

"Yes" the duke answered succinctly, not willing to indulge his family history in front of Linton who joined them in his study to go over her settlement for her before it would be sent to Gardiner for final approval.

"I can step outside while you two discuss this further" said the perceptive Mr. Linton, knowing the duke was holding back on his behalf. "I will leave the door ajar for propriety" he added before he stood.

"Yes, thank you" said the duke before he left them alone. "Dearest, I thought you understood all of this" he said to Elizabeth once they were alone.

"So did I" said Elizabeth. "But what I thought I knew is obviously incorrect. I thought your uncle coveted your title, not the one that should have been his. I understand your grandfather's reason for not bestowing the dukedom on him, especially since you have made me aware of the current state of affairs of his earldom. I do not understand the workings of the peerage I guess. I knew there were titles that were allowed to be inherited by males not of the body, and even younger sons, but I did not know that the father had any say in distributing said titles."

"He does when the titles come with a reminder giving him the prerogative to do so. Derbyshire not only has no such reminder, but it is also primogeniture, as is Claymore, which means they cannot be inherited by a younger son while the eldest still lives. In other words, I have no say in where those titles go, just as my father and his father before him had none. Dextile was granted to my great, great, great, great, grandfather for services rendered to the crown, with a special reminder that he requested for his second son. Said son was granted the Santon and Fayette earldoms for his services to the crown, with the same reminders. I cannot, however, decide to bestow my titles on a son or anyone else while I live, as my uncle so mistakenly believes. I could not abdicate the Dextile dukedom to him once the seat passed to me, nor could my father have left it to him since the reminder says it has to pass to sons of the body of the current title holder, if he had any, before it would revert back to my uncle."

"So your grandfather could have even bestowed Fayette on your father as well, instead of your uncle?" she asked in unguarded fascination at what she was learning.

"Yes, though he was loath to leave his son untitled, no matter how much he disagreed with his dissolute ways. His foresight was remarkable, as Fayette is now a pittance to what it was. It thrived under my grandfather's care and yielded at least 14000 a year with all of its holdings. As you can see from the settlement, I now own Henley, the earldoms' secondary estate that should have gone to his son, and would have if was tied to the earldom the way it should be. Instead my uncle sold it to cover his debts about two years ago, along with the third estate he inherited, Netherfield, three years prior to selling Henley. I can imagine his shock when he finds out who now owns the estates. I could not in good conscience let my family's heritage be sold away from the Darcy line and was happy that I was alerted to the issue as soon as they went on the market."

"And what will you do with them?"

"Unless you give me eleven sons that will be in need of estates, I plan on letting Henley revert back to Fayette once my cousin ascends to the title. And as you see from your settlement, and so vehemently protested, Netherfield shall belong to you. Though you may be estranged from your mother and eldest sister, you still have many good friends and your younger sisters in the neighborhood. Now you shall not be in want of a place to reside when you visit, even though you claim we shall do so sparingly" he said to her great pleasure.

"Very commendable of you, and nothing less than what I expected you to do with Henley" said Elizabeth, falling even more in love with her generous betrothed, and refusing to raise the issue of Netherfield again, having argued against it when he first revealed his intent, to no avail. "I happen to think his son responsible and deserving, though I cannot claim to really know him at all. His character was on display for all to see the day I ran into them at the coaching inn."

"I agree, and have heard nothing but good about him" said the duke. "He has no known vices or habits like his father, and does not hang with the fast crowd of waiters, as we call those idle first sons who do nothing noteworthy with their lives, while waiting to come into their inheritance."

"So our first and second sons, if we are so blessed, shall both be dukes?" she asked in amazement, bringing the discussion back on topic as she marveled at the life she could hardly fathom she was marrying into.

"Yes, our eldest shall be Duke of Derbyshire, Earl of Santon, Baron Claymore if he were to have only one brother, who shall be the Duke of Dextile. If we were to have a third son, he would be Santon and any other younger sons, shall we be so blessed, will be given an estate not tied to one of the seats."

"And we have a total of five townhouses in London?"

"Yes, each seat, except Claymore, has a townhouse tied to it. We also have the second largest one known as Darcy House, built before the Darcys were titled, and which is usually my primary residence when I am in town. We also have Spencer House which my great, great grandmother inherited and brought into the family. Those two are free and clear and not tied to a title."

"Good Lord" said Elizabeth, once again amazed by her fiancé's holdings, knowing not what to make of such wealth.

"Please do not let the worldly trumpery overwhelm you, my love. It shall take some getting used to, but you shall be a wonderful mistress of all you survey."

"Thank you for your confidence in me" said Elizabeth, earning herself a passionate kiss from her betrothed before her uncle returned to the room. The settlement papers were soon completed to all of their satisfactions, and they went join her new sister and aunt for luncheon.


	13. Chapter 13

"Have you still not heard from His Grace, Charles?" Caroline Bingley asked her brother for the third time that week as he came into their brother Hurst's townhome.

"As I advised you the last time you asked me, just yesterday, no I have not, Caroline" said an exasperated Charles Bingley as he handed the housekeeper his outerwear before joining his family in the parlor his sister stood in the door of, obviously having been listening for his arrival.

"What on earth could be keeping him away from town during the height of the season?" she asked in frustration as she turned back into the room where her sister, Louisa Hurst and her husband were, and took a seat.

"I cannot say" dissembled Mr. Bingley as he poured himself a glass of port, the missive his friend sent him announcing his shocking engagement still in his pocket. "I am sure he shall return before the season is over" he said ambiguously, although he knew His Grace would be returning to town with his sister and betrothed soon.

"Well, I most certainly hope so" huffed Miss Bingley. "Imagine him quitting town so suddenly and with nary a word to me."

"And why should he advise you of his movements?" asked Mr. Hurst in amusement, also aware of the surprising engagement, having been enlightened by Charles with a promise not to disclose the information, as he anticipated her reaction.

"And why should he not? I am clearly the next Duchess of Derbyshire in all but name. Is there any doubt that he will be offering for me this season?" asked the confident redhead with her nose in the air.

"Plenty" snorted Mr. Hurst in amusement as he and his brother exchanged sly glances. "And there is also plenty doubts about your sanity if you think that gentleman has ever looked upon you favorably" he baited.

"Of course he looks upon my sister favorably!" his wife all but shouted at the husband she could barely abide. "There are many signs that a certain event is not far from being realized" Mrs. Hurst insisted.

"Now that I will agree with" murmured her husband, highly diverted by his wife and her sister's delusions.

Charles Bingley was the son of a tradesman that was the first of his family to be given a gentleman's education. He went into Cambridge bright eyed and innocent, expecting to be immediately accepted by his peers. That did not happen. He was immediately ostracized by the elite students that made up Cambridge's population for being the son of a tradesman and beneath their touch. He was continuously picked on and bullied until he came under the notice of one Lord Fitzwilliam Darcy, Marquess of Trenton & Hapsburg, Viscount Cullins. The tall, imposing young man rescued him from a particularly bad beating and took him under his wing. They had been fast friends ever since.

Once he introduced his friend to his family, his sister immediately set her cap at him, though he told her the exalted man would never marry the daughter of a tradesman. She refused to believe him since the duke chose to befriend the son of one. She threw herself at him with a vengeance, willfully misunderstanding his continuous rebuffing of her advances until he would have nothing to do with her. Yet she still styled herself as his next duchess, though His Grace was hardly ever even in the same room with her. Mr. Bingley could do nothing to discourage Caroline, and with their elder sister agreeing with her every whim, he was powerless to stop her. It would take something momentous to stop her. Something momentous like his marriage to another. Something that was about to shake her and the ton to their cores!

FD****************************FD

"Our Lizzy is to be a duchess!" Mrs. Gardiner practically shouted a few days after the duke's rocky proposal, as she read her niece's latest letter. "Oh I knew it would be so! She could not be so beautiful and intelligent for nothing!" she exclaimed in joy, to her husband's great amusement.

"Could she not, Mrs. Bennet?" he teased. "Do you think you shall go distracted by all the pin money she shall have, the gowns, the jewels?"

"Oh hush, brother! Of course I shall go distracted! Tis as good as a lord…tis is a lord!" his wife retorted. "I get to plan a fancy society wedding! Oh the lace she shall have. My poor nerves! Where are my salts?"

"So your predictions have come true?" said Mr. Gardiner as he rein in his laughter at his wife's perfect imitation of his wayward sister.

"Did you ever doubt that they would, husband?" she asked smugly. "I knew from her earlier letters that she was in love with him, and as she began to write about his marked attention towards her, I knew he was still in a similar state. Oh what a happy conclusion!" she said as she hugged her husband in excitement. "Oh, she will need an appointment with Madam Dupree, who thankfully loves dressing our girl and is appreciative of the discount our business brings to her for her fabrics. I am sure she shall jump at the chance to make the next Duchess of Derbyshire's wedding clothes as well, so I do not foresee any problems with getting her an appointment, even during the height of the season. I can make the rounds of the warehouses to start purchasing items for the wedding" she said as she went into planning mode. "I must write her immediately with our congratulations."

FD****************************FD

"What is this big announcement that you requested all of our presence to make, Richard?" asked the duke's aunt, Lady Sharon Fitzwilliam, Countess of Matlock impatiently, wondering what her son was being so secretive about.

"Does everyone have a glass of libations near? For you will need a drink after I have shared my cousin's latest news" Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam said in amusement at the shocking turn of events.

"Has he grown a personality?" his elder brother, Lord Vincent Fitzwilliam, Viscount Sutton, asked drolly.

"I cannot say, though he is most assuredly about to marry one if what I have heard of his intended is anything to go by" the colonel said wickedly, dropping the bombshell to a shocked room, making his mother choke on the sherry she had just sipped.

"I beg your pardon?" said the duke's uncle, Lord Joseph Fitzwilliam, Earl of Matlock.

"His Grace, Fitzwilliam Darcy, Duke of Everything, Earl of EvenMore, and Baron of AllThatsLeft, is an engaged man" said the colonel, using the appellation his brother and he mockingly gave their prestigious cousin, and loving having the power to shock his family as much as he was shocked by his cousin's letter.

"This cannot be" said his sister, Lady Pamela Fitzwilliam as she watched any hopes of marrying her handsome cousin disappear.

"Impossible!" exclaimed his father.

"And yet tis true" said the colonel as he pulled a letter from his pocket and read from it. "'Richard, are you sitting down? If not I suggest you do so before you continue reading, for what I have to say will no doubt shock you and render you incapable of standing. Succinctly? Miss Elizabeth Bennet has done me the very great honor of agreeing to become my wife. Profusely? I am the happiest of men because my dearest, loveliest Elizabeth will soon be my duchess! The love of my life, that I never knew I would find, has returned my affections, ardently, and I could not be happier. She has already infused herself into my heart and now she shall also share my life. Congratulate me, old man!' The rest is filled with raptures over the most wonderful woman in the world, their plans on returning to town, and their wedding" he finished, leaving his family flabbergasted.

"Who in the world is Miss Elizabeth Bennet?" asked Lady Pamela with no little anger.

"The future Duchess of Derbyshire apparently" the viscount said drolly. He cared not who his cousin married, though even he was surprised at the announcement, never expecting his cousin to marry so soon, if at all, and most certainly not for love.

"A love match?" said Lady Matlock in wonder, upset for her daughter, but pleased for her nephew all the same.

"Undoubtedly" said the colonel.

"Who is this girl? Where is she from? Who are her parents? How long has he known her and where did he meet her?" asked his father, because, you know, that was what really mattered.

"I cannot claim to know much of her, though I have been hearing of her from both of my cousins for many months now. She is a gentleman's daughter from Hertfordshire where Darcy met her while he was a guest at Bingley's, err his estate, which is about three miles from her father's" explained the colonel.

"And her connections? Fortune?" asked the earl.

"I have no knowledge of her fortune, though Darcy says it is more than acceptable" he dissembled. "And she cannot claim many connections, as her father hated town, and she has never even had a season" said the colonel, withholding the name that would remove all doubts from his father, for his own amusement.

"And this estate she is from?" asked his mother.

"Longbourn. Modest. Her father could have even been called impoverished before he died, which he recently did. The estate was entailed away from the female line and, she being the second of five sisters with no brother, has since been passed to none other than our dear Lady Catherine's parson. Who her mother is also trying to make her marry. She has left home and hid herself away until her majority so that she will not be forced to marry her father's heir, who is also now her legal guardian, whose bidding she could be made to do if they were to find her" said the colonel, horrifying his family, also for his amusement.

"Good Lord!" exclaimed the viscount as he laughed uncontrollably. "What a one he has chosen for himself! Did he compromise her or something? How in the devil did he allow himself to be trapped so?"

"Did the portion of the letter I read sound as if it came from a man who has been trapped or compromised into marriage?" asked the colonel, angry on his cousin's behalf. "And do you honestly believe Derbyshire would allow himself to be inopportune thus?"

"This is completely unacceptable!" said Lord Matlock as he stood. "Pack your trunks, we leave at first light" he said before leaving the room, to his second son's great amusement.

His willfully misleading his family had worked better than the colonel planned, and he did mind a quick, though long, jaunt to Derbyshire. He wanted to meet this incomparable Miss Elizabeth as soon as he could.

FD****************************FD

"Mrs. Bennet, how do you explain the continued absence of your second daughter?" asked Mr. Collins a month before Elizabeth was due to reach her majority. "Clearly you did not have the authority over her you said you had, and was most certainly dissembling when you guaranteed me of her affection for me."

"I know not, Mr. Collins. I can only apologize for this completely unexpected turn of events. I have been deceived as well as you have, and I can only blame my brother for misleading me so. I swear I shall never speak to him again" said Mrs. Bennet, trying to play the victim and ingratiate herself to the man that could turn her out of her home.

They left her brother's house in town after their futile trip there to bring Lizzy home, and went immediately to Clifford, her family estate her brother inherited from their father, and then to her brother's second estate, to no avail. After fighting with the housekeepers to let them search the homes from top to bottom, Lizzy was nowhere to be found, and Mrs. Bennet knew not where to look next.

"This will not do. Had you been the family of my beloved bride's, I could do no less than to care for you and provide you with a home. But as I have no such bride, I cannot afford the expense of keeping you here" said Mr. Collins.

"Surely it cannot be such a great expense, sir. We are your family with naught elsewhere to go. Can you not see it in your kind Christian heart not to turn us out of the only home we have ever known?" she cried. "My daughters and I have been treated very ill. Their father did not properly prepare for their futures, and now their very own sister has abandoned them to such a fate."

"All is not lost" said a smarmy Mr. Collins, knowing he had her at his beck and call. "I do still have four remaining fair cousins and it will not be a burden to take my eldest one as the partner for my future life."

"But my Jane only awaits the end of her mourning before going to town to reunite with her intended" claimed Mrs. Bennet.

"Her intended? I was never aware of an engagement. You most certainly should have made it known to me as her legal guardian" said the angry Mr. Collins.

"But Jane is of age, Mr. Collins, and has no need for a guardian. Though I assure you, she appreciates you in that capacity, and is thankful for the care you have for her. Unfortunately she shall soon be wed to a wealthy gentleman from the north."

"Then there is nothing for it. I cannot allow you to continue to live at Longbourn. I am sure my dear cousin's husband will be willing to provide for you, just as I would have been willing to do were I to wed her" said the angry man.

"I am sure you are right, Mr. Collins, but until such time, may we not be allowed to stay here? I assure you we shall be no bother, and I can continue to keep house for you until you find a bride. I also think my Mary or even Kitty would make an excellent choice for you."

"I hate to say it, but they do not meet my requirements. As a landed gentleman who was previously a beneficiary of my former esteemed patroness, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, you cannot but see, I am sure, the many benefits one such as myself has and how desirable a husband I shall make. I doubt not that I will find a bride ere long, at which time, you will unfortunately have to leave. I suggest you hasten you daughter's nuptials so you can be well cared for after your departure" he said before exiting the room, leaving the previous mistress of Longbourn in a panic as she fled the room to find her eldest daughter and take her to the parlor.

"Jane, dear, I think you must marry Mr. Collins. He says no other will do and we will have to leave posthaste if you do not marry him" said her mother in near hysteria.

"No mama! I shall never marry one such as he! As I said before, if he had a fortune I would gladly marry him, even if he is unappealing. But he does not, so the point is moot. I will go to town and find me a wealthy husband that can keep me in the style in which I was born to be kept. I will no longer be confined to a small estate, and especially not with such a husband" said Jane, all trace of the dear, sweet eldest Bennet daughter gone.

"But what shall we do? Where shall we go?" her mother asked frantically, still not yet having come to terms with her daughter's alternating behavior.

"Mama, you have your portion, as does my sisters. I am sure you can find you a small home somewhere until I marry and move you to my husband's estate" suggested Jane.

"Of course you shall take care of your family, but tis it not better to stay here until you wed and save our funds? As there are no signs of Mr. Bingley returning to Netherfield, you will have to go to town to throw yourself in Mr. Darcy's path."

"I have every plans to do so" she said, determined that he would be her husband, even if her first attempt was foiled. She could always try again, and next time he would not be able to escape her machinations. Failing that, she was sure she would find her another wealthy gentleman to marry when she did the season. "If I cannot be reacquainted with Mr. Darcy, I shall find me a lord that is in need of a beautiful wife. Once I use your idea of making the ton believe I have a dowry of 20000 pounds, I am sure a husband shan't be hard to find. By the time he finds out I do not have such an amount, he shall be so in love with me that he will not care about my fortune."

"Oh you clever girl! Yes, it as I knew it would be! What need we have for Mr. Collins when you shall become the wife of a lord?"

"I do wish you could have made Lizzy marry Mr. Collins though. She deserves to be stuck with such a smelly, unappealing, poorly dressed husband as he" sneered Jane.

"She most certainly does, but I daresay she will not be able to find even one such as he as a husband now that she has thrown away the only chance at marriage she will ever have."

Mr. Collins quietly shut the parlor door where he had listened in on the shocking conversation. He immediately put their insults down to the fact that he had asked them to leave his estate, leaving them bitter and causing them to slander him. He quickly got dressed to pay a call, and could be found at Lucas Lodge less than half an hour later. Sure that he would be able to return to Longbourn betrothed, and give notice for them to vacate his home before he was shortly wed.

Mary Bennet watched her cousin close the door he had been eavesdropping at, and waited until he walked away to enter the parlor and tell her mother that he had been listening in on their conversation. Though she was alarmed at first, her mother quickly put it from her mind, so happy was she about the prospect of becoming the mother of a lord. The ever practical Mary did not want to hedge her future comforts on something that may not happen, and quickly told them what she had come to advise them of before she was stopped by the snooping parson. The possibility had lately entered her mind and now she was positive she was correct. The next day at first light, the residents of Longbourn were headed to Derbyshire.


	14. Chapter 14

"If he was alerted to the trip the night before they left and immediately sent the express, that means they are no further than a day behind this missive" said the Duke of Derbyshire after having been urgently summoned to Huxby by its master.

"Which means we have mere hours to remove Lizzy and any traces of her from the estate" said Mr. Linton. "Why the devil they suddenly thought to check here, I know not."

"Elizabeth and her aunt believes if they were to come this way, it would be at the behest of the third Bennet daughter" said the duke. "What damnable luck that they would do so when she still has over a fortnight until her majority!"

"My thoughts exactly. We all thought we had passed the period of alarm" said the stressed out Mr. Linton.

"Apparently not" said the frustrated duke. "I want her at Pemberley immediately. Elizabeth expressed some concerns about the propriety of her staying at the estate now that we are engaged, and I would like to invite your entire family to ease her concerns. There could be nothing improper seen in such a thing."

"While I can only agree with you, I am hesitant to leave the estate, only to return and immediately head to town for two months. Margaret will be more than happy to accompany her there, and I am sure she will want to bring the children with her. That will be everything proper as well" said Mr. Linton.

"Yes, I am sure it will help alleviate her concerns" said the duke gratefully. "I will send Elizabeth's under ladies' maid and one of her chamber maids from Pemberley to help her pack. I know you have your own servants and she has her maid, but I want to make sure no trace is left of her here. Not even so much as one of those things ladies use to hold their hair up."

"They call them pins, Your Grace. Hair pins" said Mr. Linton in amusement.

"Right. I do not want even one hair pin of hers left here!" the duke declared before he and Linton got down to planning how to handle the residents of Longbourn on their arrival. 

FD****************************FD

"Mr. Darcy!" cried Elizabeth in shock that night as she spent her first night at Pemberley as its future mistress after her hasty removal from Huxby. The duke had just seemingly walked through her wall to her complete surprise, and she knew not what to make of it as she scrambled to put on the dressing gown she had just discarded.

"Shhh, dearest" he said as he stalked towards her. "You would not want to alert anyone to my presence in your bedchambers."

"What are you _**doing**_ in my bedchambers, sir?! And what if someone has seen you enter?" asked a still shocked Elizabeth.

"I assure you I came undetected. I did not put you on the floor beneath my chambers to adhere to propriety as I said, my love" he said as he took her into his arm and kissed her passionately, which she at first resisted but was soon willingly returning his ardor.

He ran his hands down her back, thrilled at being able to feel her skin through her thin dressing gown and nightdress, able to kiss her properly for the first time since the day he asked her to marry him. The kisses that he had to sneak while chaperones were inattentive, or after pulling her behind a tree as they walked in full view of others were inadequate. She buried her hand in his hair as she sank into the kiss before she knew what she was about, the feel of his gentle touch so close to her skin sent shivers down her spine.

"I am sorry for intruding on you so, dearest, but I could not stay away a moment longer" he said after breaking off the heated kiss, still holding her in his arms. "You being here in our home as my future wife brings me such pleasure, and I just wanted to be near you."

"How did you get in here? I did not notice a door in the wall" she said as she left his arms to go and inspect the wall he had appeared through.

"Hidden passages" he explained as he came over and opened the hard to detect door. "I put you here because there is a direct passage from my chambers into this one. I only have to walk through a similar door, and down a few stairs, and here I am" he said as he closed the door and took her back into his arms. "Are you upset that I have imposed upon you so? If you are I shall leave immediately, never to return" he said hesitantly, now not so sure about his impulsiveness.

Instead of a verbal answer, she stood on her toes and kissed him soundly. Bringing a smile to his lips before he took hers. Before he knew what he was about he had swept her up in his arms and deposited her on the bed. He paused to stare down at her handsome countenance, hardly able to fathom that she was in his home at last, before kissing her with all the love he had for her.

"I cannot wait until we wed and I can make you mine in every way, dearest" he panted in between kisses. "Can I lie with you and just hold you awhile, my Elizabeth?"

She answered by scooting further into the bed and silently lifting the covers. He quickly and happily divested himself of his dressing gown, and joined her in the bed. Holding her close while they held a whispered conversation, exchanging declarations of love between passionate touches and kisses before he softly kissed her to sleep.

Elizabeth's eyes flew open as she heard someone moving outside of her bed, the heavy drapes thankfully closed. She shot up in shock at seeing her smiling betrothed still in her bed. He quietly pulled her back down with his finger over his lips to silence her as a chambermaid stoked the fire only a few feet away. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she looked at him with widened eyes, upset to see that smirk still on his face.

"Mr. Darcy!" she whispered angrily before he immediately silenced her with a kiss, making her quickly forget the maid that was still moving around her chambers.

"Quiet, my love" he whispered in her ear, his warm breath sending shivers down her body. "It would not due to have to marry immediately because I was caught indecently in your bed by your chambermaid" he said as he kissed her again, his hands roaming over her body.

"Mr. Darcy!" she repeated, not knowing whether to be angry or amused at his daring to find humor in their awkward situation.

"Yes, Mrs. Darcy?" he whispered as he kissed down her neck, making her swallow a moan at his exploration.

She abruptly sat up and pushed him away as soon as she heard the maid leave the room, causing him to chuckle in amusement.

"I am not yet your wife, sir! Why are you still in my bed?" she asked, having chosen to be amused at the situation she never thought she would find herself in as her betrothed displayed his beautiful dimples for her.

"I tried to remove myself several times, madam, but you would not comply. You were wrapped around me like a beautiful little monkey, and I could not free myself from your clutches."

"A monkey?!" she exclaimed, insulted by the comparison.

"Yes. I saw a family of monkeys at the Royal Menagerie years ago before the great tragedy saw them removed. The father was warding off onlookers who were poking at them, while the baby was wrapped around his mother, holding on for dear life, its limbs seemingly everywhere as he clung to her. His arms and legs seemed extraordinarily long and looked as if they were wrapped twice round" he laughed "Even while she ran or swung on the bars surrounding them, he held on. You were like that last night whenever I tried to free myself from your clutches, my beautiful little monkey" he said with a kiss.

"Because I am such a very large woman who you could not overpower and extract yourself from?" she asked in amusement as she hit him with a pillow.

"Precisely" he said as he pinned her beneath him and kissed her. "You are uncommonly strong for such a tiny slip of a woman, monkey" he said, loving the new appellation he had given her as he suckled on her earlobe, causing her to moan which made him smile.

"Get out of my bed, Your Grace" said Elizabeth who felt as if she was melting under his roaming tongue. "Go!" she said against her will. "My maid will be moving around my dressing room soon, and I am sure the maids that attend your chambers are wondering at your absence."

"My drapes are drawn, they shan't know I am missing, monkey" he said as he continued to kiss her before reluctantly breaking off his kisses, willing his ardor to cool as he got up and put on his dressing gown before leaning down to kiss her goodbye. "That was the best night of my life, my love, and I cannot wait until we wed" he said before leaving the way he came, leaving behind a smiling and blushing Elizabeth who could not believe she spent the night in his arms.


	15. Chapter 15

"Where is my daughter?"

Mr. Linton heard someone screech as he was about to walk into his study the next day, immediately knowing who it was. He heard his sister's softer voice answer the question though he could not hear what she was saying as he made his way towards the intruders. His sister had wisely chosen to stay behind for this very purpose, reasoning that the woman would expect her presence at the estate, and her absence would be questionable. She would join their niece at Pemberley once the interlopers have been dispersed.

"Since there have been many years since I have seen any of your daughters, Mrs. Bennet, I find that a very odd question to be asked by a woman who is all but a stranger to me" his sister said as he joined them where they still stood in the hall.

He immediately invited them into the drawing room where his sister ordered tea and light refreshments for their guest that looked quite done in after, what he was sure, must have been a harrowing trip across the country.

"Now, how may we help you?" he asked calmly after everyone had been served.

"I am looking for my daughter" started Mrs. Bennet.

"I do not take your meaning" he said in mock confusion. "Who is your daughter and why would you be looking for her here?" he asked the woman he had never met before and his sister had met but once.

"My daughter Lizzy Bennet is missing and I am positive that my brother has sent her here."

"I assure you no such thing has occurred. May I ask why you feel he would have the need to send your daughter here? I must admit to being quite confused as to what is going on" hedged Mr. Linton.

"As a fellow land owner, I shall explain my position to you" said the idiot parson he had heard so much of. "I am sure as the master of your own estate, like myself, you cannot help but allow us a moment of your time. I am betrothed to a Miss Elizabeth Bennet and she has failed to return home for our nuptials" he started. "I have come to believe that she is being hidden, against her will, by her uncle, your brother by marriage, a Mr. Edward Gardiner. We have searched…that is to say, we have looked over all of Mr. Gardiner's residences and have been unable to locate my beautiful Elizabeth. My future sister and dear cousin Mary has assured me that she, therefore, must be held here."

"That is a shocking accusation, and I know not what to make of it" said Mr. Linton. "I cannot say that I communicate often with my brother Gardiner, so I can only plead ignorance of the situation. I have only met Miss Elizabeth a few times, many years ago now, and I most certainly have no knowledge of where she is currently, or why my brother would feel the need to hide her."

"May we search your property, sir?" Mary asked rudely, tired from the long trip, and upset that he was indicating that her sister was not here when she knew she had nowhere else to go.

"What audacity!" said Miss Linton in mock outrage. "We do not even know most of you, and those of you we do know, we are hardly acquainted with. Yet you rudely barge into our home and make demands upon us? Even had you been more polite in your inquiries, your application to search our estate is absurd, and we will most certainly not allow you to inopportune us thus!"

"Calm yourself, sister" her brother said soothingly. "We obviously have a distraught family on our hands who has a missing loved one. Their concern for her wellbeing can only be expected."

"But, brother…" Miss Linton started to protest.

"We would do no less were we in their shoes" he interrupted. "While it is an unexpected and unconventional request, I have no objections to you looking around our home. But let me assure that you your daughter is not here and never has been. My sister and I can only plead our innocence, but again, I do understand your concerns. You all look tired from your long journey. I would like to offer you my hospitality for the night since the hour is growing long for you to start your travels back, and I would not want you to have to stay at an inn. You are my dear sister's family after all, which makes you my family as well. Why do you not refresh yourselves from the road, and rest awhile before you start your search? We can have dinner before you retire for the night, and you can all leave at first light" he said according to their plan.

"Is there a reason why you suggest we rest before we search?" asked a suspicious Mary. "Are you trying to gain enough time to hide my sister away?"

"Most certainly not, and you are most welcomed to look for her now, if that would make you more comfortable" he answered.

"While this is highly inappropriate and insulting, I can only extend my hospitality since my brother has so decided. Please excuse me while I make arrangements for your stay. You may ask a servant to direct you to your quarters once you have completed your search" said Miss Linton as she left the room to quickly send a missive to Pemberley, the guest rooms already prepared for them.

"She is not here, mama" Mary whispered as they were walked out of the drawing room.

"But you insisted, Mary!" her mother shrilled, not caring who overheard her.

"I am certain she was here, mama. Unfortunately, I am now also certain that she remains no more. I know not how, but these people must have been warned about our pending arrival, and have stowed our sister away someplace else. But I do not believe she has gone very far from here" explained Mary, her brain working overdrive with trying to come up with an answer to where her sister could be hidden.

"Well, that man insisted that we stay here for the night instead of going to the local inn. Might they have sent Lizzy there to hide from us?" asked the last person anyone expected to have a coherent thought, let alone know what was really going on. Mary looked at her sister Lydia in shock at her reasonable suggestion, she who Mary thought was only along for the ride without nary a thought to its purpose.

"Oh, my smart girl!" screeched Mrs. Bennet. "How clever you are, Lydia!"

"Maybe you have the right of it, Lydia, but I suggest we search here thoroughly first. Lizzy's move had to be made hastily and quite recent, if she indeed has been moved. If we search their guest chambers, I am certain we can find a trace of her. I am sure she left behind some of her things in her haste. If we can find evidence that she was here, we can threaten the Lintons with contacting the magistrate if they do not reveal her whereabouts" said Mary.

"Yes! Yes, I understand your meaning, Mary!" said Mrs. Bennet.

"That is a very wise suggestion, cousin. As well as the very one that I was about to make. I agree with our point of a fast removal before we arrived" said Mr. Collins as if he came up with the notion on his own. "They cannot, I am sure, do naught but answer our demands when we have proof of their nefarious plan to kidnap my beautiful betrothed."

"What fatwits!" exclaimed Miss Linton as she walked back into the drawing rooms her guest had just evacuated with her brother. "If they wanted to plan to boldly threaten us with what they hope to find in our own home, they should make the plan outside of our purview. The wit of the group started off whispering as they all should have, but her band of bounders are not smart enough to follow her lead!"

"I must commend His Grace for his foresight" said Mr. Linton after taking a seat, he too having overheard their conversation that was had at a very loud volume in his halls. "Not only was he correct to be concerned enough to send his own maids to make sure not even a pin of Lizzy's was left behind, but his decision to alert the second magistrate to the situation was well done. If they go so far as contacting the magistrate, His Grace's presence in the area, and possible link to Lizzy, shall not be discovered since he shall not be answering the charge himself."

"And will Lord Lynley go along with the ruse should he serve in His Grace's stead as the magistrate when he knows of no impediments why the first magistrate should not answer the call?" asked a concerned Miss Linton.

"Even if he were not well known to His Grace, the duke's claim of being too closely connected to the case alone would have been enough to require him stepping away as the magistrate. Lord Lynley, like most of our little part of Derbyshire, is extremely fond of the 'helpful lass' that the neighborhood so loves for the generosity and kindness she has shown everyone she has met since her arrival in the area. I think he would not hesitate to come to her aid if need be, even if he knows nothing of the engagement" her brother reassured her.

"More thoughtful insight on His Grace's part" said Miss Linton, allowing her concerns to ease a bit with her brother's reassurance. "I know not how he has kept the relationship away from the neighborhood, since it would take a fool not to see their love for each other, but his concern over someone possibly unknowingly alerting her family of the connection if they were to venture forth, was obviously a valid one."

"Yes, a well placed question to an unsuspecting neighbor could have revealed all if they were aware of the courtship" agreed her brother. "Shall we go see what clues of our skullduggery they have discovered, sister?" he asked in amusement.

"I am sure they shall love our help to search our property" she said as she rolled her eyes and let him lead her from the room. 

FD****************************FD

"What are we going to do now, Miss Mary?" asked an irritated Jane two hours after beginning their fruitless search.

"I…that" stumbled a befuddled Mary.

She was sure they would find some clue of Lizzy's presence at Huxby, but their thorough search had found nothing. Not even a left behind ribbon or forgotten toiletry. All of the guest chambers had obviously been unoccupied for a while. Even the ones they were assigned showed no signs of recent occupancy. What was the meaning of this? She knew of no other logical place her sister could be nor what to do next.

"Let us join our cousin when he goes to the local inn and search for her. We can question anyone we encounter to see if she has been spotted in the area by showing her portrait. We shall also speak with the Lintons' neighbors. Lizzy is a great lover of nature. She would have been seen walking out by those closest to the estate" suggested Mary who could think of nothing else to do.

"We should start at the bookshop, if they have one" suggested Lydia, again to everyone's surprise. Since when did she become so thoughtful on any subject besides bonnets and red coats?

"Yes" agreed Jane. "She always had her head stuck in an infernal book, and she loved to go into Meryton's bookshop for hours. She should do the same here, if she was here."

"Thank you girls for your insight" said a proud Mrs. Bennet, she too surprised that her youngest daughter was even paying attention to their plight. "It is important that we as a family locate that ungrateful girl posthaste. It shan't be long until her majority and we need to make her wed immediately."

"I suggest Mr. Collins be made to purchase a license and marry here right here in the county she had the audacity to flee to" suggested a bitter Jane, sure, like Mary, that Lizzy was not far away.

"Yes! Of course! She shall be made to marry before she can trick us again" agreed her mother.

"A special license can only be obtained in London, mama" explained Mary, knowledgeable on all things church related, even weddings.

"But he can purchase a common license" said Jane, _**thought**_ herself knowledgeable on all things period.

"Which will still have a wait of seven days even if he could obtain one, but in order…" started Mary.

"That is not so great a wait" interrupted her mother, waving off her concerns. "We spent almost as much time traveling to this godforsaken place. I would rather wait here, with her under our careful protection, than to travel to Longbourn where we would only have mere days left in her majority when we arrive."

"As I was saying, Mr. Collins cannot obtain a common license here because he is not a resident of this parish. He would have to reside here for at least a month before he could obtain one" explained Mary.

"That shall never do!" exclaimed Mrs. Bennet. "We must find your sister with all due haste, and away to town for a special license. She can be wed anywhere then. Tis not long before her birthday and we cannot afford to let her get away again!"

"We must find her first" said a determined Mary as she walked out of the sitting room they had been occupying and bade her family to follow her out to find Lizzy in the surrounding area. 

FD****************************FD

"They spoke of going into the shops, as well as questioning our neighbors" said Miss Linton in concern. She had made a panicked trip to Pemberley after overhearing the next plan they had come up with to discover her niece's presence.

"Shops that have been visited by my footmen/guards who alerted the shop owners to issue" explained the duke to the frantic woman, as Elizabeth sat near her, holding her hand. "Our tenants were visited by my steward yesterday as well. I myself visited our closest neighbors, as well as the second magistrate, and yourself and Linton visited yours. We are well prepared for this" he reassured her.

"But whats to stop a nosy biddy from revealing all if asked by one of them?" asked Miss Linton.

"Your niece is universally loved in this area, and I hold a _**little**_ importance here" the duke said in amusement. "Though they know not of our engagement, Elizabeth is well known as my sister's friend. I think our neighbors and friends will rally behind our Elizabeth. All I had to do is hint at these people coming to cause her harm, and an alarm was raised even though they were not told the details."

"Fear not" said Elizabeth as she rubbed her aunt's arm to comfort her. "Anyone not made aware of the situation will most certainly be offended by the way they shall be questioned by people they do not know. My family is not known for their grace or delicate handling of things, especially when they are upset or desperate, as in this case. They will bluster, command, and inopportune anyone they meet, demanding answers instead of politely inquiring."

"They certainly proved that point with the Storming of Huxby they performed this morning" said Miss Linton in amusement, a little less worried after speaking with them. "At any rate, the _**little**_ importance His Grace has in Derbyshire shall serve us well. They most certainly shall get nothing from our neighbors."

"Imagine Lydia suggesting the bookshop" said Elizabeth thoughtfully. "Not to mention her theory about the inn, which would have been plausible if we were a little less intelligent and cautious."

"Why are you surprised by her input?" asked her aunt as she bit into one of Lizzy's delicious tea biscuits that she had already taught the cook to make, to that woman's surprise.

"Because Lydia is not known to have a coherent thought in her head when it comes to anything outside of her immediate interests" explained Elizabeth as she refilled the duke's tea cup.

"Which goes to show how important of an issue your mother has made your marriage to the parson" said the duke.

"Undoubtedly" said Elizabeth as they sat back and waited for the guards His Grace had following the Bennets to come back with an update on her family's movements.


	16. Chapter 16

"Obviously Lizzy has never been here!" said Jane in frustration as she flopped down on a seat in Huxby's drawing room after their return from canvassing what felt like all of Lambton for her wayward sister.

"No, she obviously has not" agreed Mary, still shocked at being wrong about Lizzy having been at Huxby.

There was no sign of her at the inn. The bookshop owner had never heard of her, and did not recognize her from the miniature they showed him of her. She did not shop there, even if she were using an alias. The other shops they searched turned up the same results. The Linton's neighbors advised them they were the first visitors to the estate this year. Their tenants had never seen her. The people they accosted on the streets never saw her. Now the magistrate advised them there was naught he could do if they knew not where she was, and had no proof that the Lintons were holding her against her will, or even hiding her with her consent. He also advised them that he was made aware of every visitor in the area that stayed for some duration, and had never heard of or seen Lizzy, though he did remark on her handsome countenance when he saw her portrait. They had reached another dead end and Mary knew not what to do.

"Then why did you suggest we make such a long journey, guaranteeing us she would be here?" demanded a frustrated Mr. Collins.

"Were you not also sure we would find her here when I made you aware of Huxby, sir?" asked an angry Mary.

"They are starting to turn on each other" whispered Miss Linton to her brother from where they listened at the door.

"Shhhh" cautioned Mr. Linton, amused at their occupation, hardly believing he let his sister talk him into spying at his own drawing room door.

"I understand your frustration, Mr. Collins" continued Mary. "But you must also understand ours. We are no less upset about the turn of events as you are, sir, and I beg you not to treat us as if we have in any fault in this."

"Do you not? Were you not the one to suggest we waste my precious time and money to search the country for your sister, never finding her at anywhere you guaranteed us she would be?" asked Mr. Collins.

"And she should be here!" said an angry Mary. "There is no other logical place for my uncle to have sent her than the ones we searched!"

"Well obviously Uncle Gardiner was speaking truthfully when he told us that he sent Lizzy home. If something bad did not happen to her once she reached Longbourn, she apparently left on her own accord, since we have not found her at his estates or here" said Kitty as she clutched her reticle close to her side.

"I think so too" said Lydia.

"Maybe I owe my brother an apology" said Mrs. Bennet thoughtfully.

"No! This is Uncle Gardiner's doing!" declared Mary.

"Do you think we shall believe anything else you have to say, Mary?" asked an angry Jane. "If it was our uncle, we would have found Lizzy at one of his properties or here. I also think that he never would have come to help search for Lizzy in Hertfordshire if he indeed stowed her away as you suggested. I think you were just eager to prove yourself as clever as Lizzy, and led us all on a not so merry chase" she sneered, completely overlooking the fact that she was the first to accuse her uncle of harboring her sister.

"I know what I am speaking of" said Mary. "Our uncle sent her away! Maybe he even sent her to one of his wealthy friend's estates. Mama loves to brag of how well connected he is. Is there any doubt that he could have easily sent her somewhere we know not of?"

"Yes he could have" reasoned Mr. Collins. "But where were these thoughts when you guaranteed us that he had nowhere else to send her?"

"Well, I only thought of that now. I can assure you…"

"Oh hush, Mary!" said a frustrated Mrs. Bennet as she got up to leave the room. "I am tired of your nonsense, and I will never forgive you for this foolishness" she added in a huff before leaving the room, causing the Lintons to beat a hasty retreat from their post as everyone but Mary followed her out.

Mrs. Bennet and her two most treasured daughters went to her chambers to commiserate. Mr. Collins went to find Mr. Linton so they could speak as fellow landowners. Mary Bennet sat in the drawing room plotting Lizzy's destruction for making her look the fool. And Kitty Bennet went to her chambers and pulled a bookmark she found in the gardens from her reticle, before kissing it and thanking providence that her sister left Huxby before they arrived. 

FD***************************FD

 **Warning: ODC get a little steamy, okay a lot steamy, here. If you would rather not read of their intimacy please skip this section. It shall not take away from the plot of the story if you choose to do so.**

"I am sure there are some disappointed guest at Huxby tonight, my love" said the duke as he once again invaded his beloved's chambers later that night, this time his presence was expected.

"I am sure there are" laughed Elizabeth, amused at her aunt's account of 'The Storming of Huxby' as she called her family's intrusive visit.

Her Aunt Margaret had returned to Pemberley to tell them of the residents of Longbourn's disappointing search through Lambton, which His Grace's guards had already filled them in on. But their version was not as diverting as her aunt's description. She vacillated between amusement and anger at their audacity. Especially the hubris of their 'bespeckled leader', as she called Mary. Her description of Mr. Collins was highly amusing as she recounted how he referred to himself as a fellow landowner instead of using his name, as he harassed Mr. Linton into speaking about their coveted status as estate owners. She had reluctantly returned home to play hostess to her unwanted house guests, with plans to return to Pemberley to act as her niece's chaperone once they departed on the morrow. If she only knew how much Elizabeth needed one as her beloved held her in his arms, Miss Linton would have stayed that very night…in that very room with her wayward niece.

"Gardiner's foresight of speaking with their carriage driver was brilliantly done" said the duke, thankful that his beloved's uncle had thought to do so.

"I know not what I would have done had we not been warned. For as you said, I would have been in Huxby's gardens at the time of their arrival if I were still at the estate, left with no choice but to go with them."

"I would have chased after you, robbing them of you like a highwayman if that had occurred. Hiding you away, above their touch until your birthday." said the duke, quite serious though he did say it in such a light manner.

"My hero" said Elizabeth, turning in his arms and giving him a soft kiss.

"I love you, my Elizabeth" said the duke as he held her close and buried his face in her hair, a feeling of fright suddenly coming over him. "I would die if you were taken away from me" he said as he tried to shake the eerie feeling, telling himself everything was fine. "Never leave me" he said breathlessly with tears in his eyes.

"Never, my love" she promised as she passionately kissed her shaken fiancé. She knew not what came over him, but he was clearly upset as he clung to her and kissed her as if he never would again.

"I love you so" he cried as he trailed hot kisses down her face and onto her neck, desperately needing to feel and taste her skin.

He kissed further down, unlacing her nightdress as he licked his way down her body before taking a breast into his mouth, to Elizabeth's shock and pleasure, making her moan at the sensation. His mouth felt wonderful on her breasts as she held his head to her bosom and arched her back as her body began to throb. He lavished the same attention on the other one before swiftly removing her nightdress, leaving her bare to his eyes, her skin glowing in the moonlight that was coming through the window.

"My beautiful Elizabeth" he whispered as his eyes drank in the stunning sight before crushing her lips in a passionate kiss.

He once again used his tongue to trail down her body, flicking her nipple with his tongue before taking it into his mouth as his hands reached her treasure. He gently spread her legs and rubbed her sex that was hot and wet for him. He rained small kisses upon her body before he buried his head between her beautiful legs and licked at her essence, using her moans of pleasure to guide his untrained tongue, her head shooting off of her pillow in surprise and ecstasy.

"Oh Fitzwilliam" she cried as she buried her hands in his hair, loving the feel of his tongue on her pearl.

"Umm, you taste so sweet, my love" he murmured before sliding a finger inside her and sucking her pearl into his mouth.

He instantly felt her tighten around his finger and sped up his hungry tongue as she found her bliss, her sweet nectar flooding his mouth. He could not get enough of her as he lapped up her delicious essence. His Elizabeth tasted divine. He kissed his way back up her body and bestowed a passionate kiss on her before slowly ending it, and holding her precious body in his arms, eliciting a sigh from his satiated beloved.

"I love you so, Elizabeth" he said as he held her and wept, shaken to his core at the feelings she inspired in him. "Never let me go" he begged.

"My love, please, what is it? I know something has upset you" she said.

"I know not" he said as he rein in his emotions. "It is the strangest feeling, as if something will suddenly happen to take you away from me. I felt a desperate need to hold you closer, touch you, taste you, to infuse your flavor into my soul. Did I upset you with my advances? I never meant to go so far before we were wed. I only wanted to be near you, to hold you"

"No, of course you did not upset me, though I admit I was a bit surprised. I felt your need for me, Fitzwilliam, and I wanted to comfort you. Please do not be troubled. You made me feel pleasure I had never even imagined. I love you so" she said as she kissed him tenderly and wiped his tears.

She simply buried herself further into his arms when she heard the chambermaid enter the room the next morning, thankful that he once again had the wherewithal to close the drapes.


	17. Chapter 17

"Georgie, we have ordered enough winter clothing for three mistresses of Pemberley" said Elizabeth as she was fitted into a gown a sen'night later, while Georgiana declared she needed a gown made from every fashion plate Madam Beaumont, her Derbyshire modiste, had available, as her Aunt Margaret second her declarations.

"As Madam Beaumont likes to say, vous ne pouvez jamais avoir assez de robes, mademoiselle! ( **You can never have enough gowns, mademoiselle** ) Georgiana said in French to Elizabeth's amusement.

"Says the lady who is in the business of selling gowns" Elizabeth said drolly, making the modiste laugh hardily as she put another pin in the gown she was being fitted into.

"Lizzy!" Miss Linton said in a surprised rebuff as she tried not to laugh at her impertinent niece.

"Oh, I so enjoy to dress vous, mademoiselle" said Madam Beaumont in her broken English, not offended in the least by the retort, having fallen in love with the teasing beauty within a quarter of an hour during her first visit to her shop.

"Thank you so much for your quick work, Madam" Miss Linton said to the friendly modiste whose work she loved.

"Anyting for mademoiselle" she said in her heavy French accent with a smile as she stepped back to look at the gown she was fitting onto her client.

Elizabeth stood patiently as the woman who was becoming a fast favorite looked over her work. She loved her needlework and had even commissioned several gowns for her trip to town, as well as her winter wardrobe from her. She had a unique style that she had never seen before to her tailoring, and Elizabeth knew even the snobs of the ton could say nothing about her craftsmanship. Madam Beaumont's gowns were lovelier than any she had ever received from Madam Dupree, her aunt's exclusive modiste in town who dressed her as well when her loving aunt and uncle splurged on her during her visits.

That great lady's work was remarkable and highly sought after, but Elizabeth still preferred the work of the hidden gem that was Madam Beaumont, as she enjoyed shopping for once. Madam had put a rush on the gowns she would take to town, as well as the exquisite wedding gown she was now being fitted into, for no additional charge once she heard of the engagement and Elizabeth's plans to wear her gowns in town. She was at her last fitting for the beautiful gowns the talented lady had completed in a fortnight, using all hands in her shop to get them done. Elizabeth was extremely happy with the results.

"What in the world?" said Georgiana, who had been looking out of the shop window, in surprise.

"What is it, dear?" asked Elizabeth.

"I thought I recognized my Uncle Matlock's carriage, but I must be mistaken because I know they are in town" Georgiana said before forgetting the sighting and returning to her occupation of convincing her sister that she needed more gowns. 

FD****************************FD

Mr. Collins had a plan. He had spent days on the roads and wasted money on his wild hunt for his missing betrothed, and he had enough. Her birthday was soon approaching, which meant he would not have the authority to force her into a marriage that she clearly did not want, so he gave up. He still needed a bride though, and knew just who he wanted it to be. After overhearing the startling conversation between his cousin and her mother as they disparaged him, and then being soundly rejected by Miss Charlotte Lucas, whose status of practically being on the shelf led him to believe that she would eagerly accept a proposal from such a great candidate as he, he started to question everything he had ever believed. He had brutally accepted the fact that he was not the appealing catch he once thought himself, though that did not mean he could not become such.

He would spend his life savings in order to give off the appearance of wealth to his mercenary family, and make his eldest cousin want to marry him willingly. And make Miss Lucas vehemently regret her decision. His cousin's conversation with her mother told him exactly what she wanted in a husband, so he would set out to make himself appear to be just that. Earning him a pretty wife and her dowry which he could use to replenish the monies he would spend on the ruse.

He came to the table to break his fast two mornings after their return from Derbyshire, ever as he were, and greeted all of his cousins as his usual wont. He pulled out a 'letter' he had received and pretended to get excited as he read.

"Oh my dear cousins, what wonderful news I have received!" he said excitedly.

"What has put you in such a state, Mr. Collins? I dare say we could use some good news" said a depressed Mrs. Bennet, upset at their failure to locate her daughter.

"Why, I must make haste to town! I have just received a letter from a solicitor in town that represented my late cousin, who has also perished without a male heir, leaving the entirety of his holdings to my care" he said as he pretended to read from the letter. "It says here that though he did not have an estate, he had holdings too vast to be listed in a missive, and the solicitor requests my presence in town to claim my inheritance. I must away at once!" he said as he made to leave the room before Mrs. Bennet stopped him, as he knew she would.

"Are you in earnest, Mr. Collins? Why have we never heard of this cousin before?" she asked skeptically.

"He is a distant relative on my maternal side, and even I have heard not heard much of him, let alone you having heard of him. Now please, I cannot be detained. You may stay here until my return, at which time we can further discuss your departure" he declared as he left the morning room and headed outside where the carriage was already loaded with his belongings, feeling clever for the plan he had come up with.

A little under five hours later he made it to town and obtained a room at a reasonable and respectable establishment. He refreshed himself from the road, had a light luncheon in the dining area, and then hired a hack to take him to Bond Street for the first time ever. He dared not use his carriage in fear that the driver, Simmons, who had been employed at Longbourn way before he became its master, would tell his cousins of his activities. He needed complete secrecy for his plan to work.

He disembarked and immediately asked the first well dressed gentleman he saw where he may purchase a new, fashionable wardrobe. Though the man seemed bothered by being approached so by someone he did not know, he relented and pointed him to an exclusive tailor. Said tailor, the exclusive John Weston, would not see him since he was not one of his distinguished customers and had no appointment, but he was kind enough to advise him where he could obtain what he needed from a less prominent tailor.

He left the shops with all manners of shirts, waistcoats, trousers, tailcoats, and jackets ordered with a rush put on them for additional coinage. He also purchased the accessories that he so often saw gentlemen of wealth and fashion with, returning to his lodgings with packages containing hats, cravats, gloves, canes, and even a new pocket watch and fob. Everything he needed to portray himself as a gentleman of means. Once he had deposited his purchases in his room, he set out to start on the next part of his plan.

He stopped to ask the owner of his lodgings establishment for the name of someone who could help him rent a townhouse in a fashionable area as soon as may be. He was pointed to a local solicitor's office who represented those who rented out their property. He was unable to rent something for just the month he desired it for, but was able to find a home in a relatively fashionable area whose owner was willing to let him rent the house for three months for an additional fee since they had no other takers.

Though it was more than what he wanted to pay, he saw that he had little choice, and dipped really far into his savings to obtain the lease to the small, but nicely furnished townhouse that would be available for his occupation as soon as the next day. He returned to his rooms happy with what he had accomplished so far, and retired after running through everything he needed to do on the morrow.

After breaking his fast the following morning, he used his carriage to return to the solicitor's office that facilitated the rental. Making Simmons believe he was there for business pertaining to his so called inheritance. He moved his belongings into the townhouse, and set out for the carriage maker the solicitor recommended to him.

Fortunately the man sold used carriages for his customers, and he found just what he was looking for. He purchased a second hand carriage that he was told once belonged to an earl. He paid the man extra money to spruce up the carriage, although it looked grand enough. He wanted it to look new, and the man guaranteed he could make the necessary repairs to make it look as if it was never used, and he could pick it up in two days.

Next he went to Tattersalls and purchased the cheapest team of two he could find, wishing he could afford to buy a team of four. He returned to the townhouse with barely 200 pounds left of his savings, which worried him exceedingly, until he told himself he could replenish it using his wife's dowry. He now had everything he needed to carry out the ruse and make one Miss Jane Bennet willingly become his wife.


	18. Chapter 18

"Have you nothing to say in your defense, Your Grace?" a highly diverted Lord Sutton asked his cousin a fortnight after his brother had announced the duke's shocking engagement.

They had just arrived at Pemberley, his father's cravat twisted in a knot over the duke's decision. His mother, and his father's pending business affairs, convinced the earl not to leave immediately after hearing the news, delaying his trip until it was more convenient to leave town. After barely washing the road dust off of them, they had all gathered in one of Pemberley's drawing rooms where his parents had given the unrepentant duke a lecture advising him against his ill decision, and all but demanded he break the engagement. His Grace had yet to speak.

"I do not feel a need to defend myself, milord" said the duke in a calm voice with something akin to amusement in his tone, to his family's great shock. They hardly recognized the relaxed and clearly happy man in front of them.

"As I informed them on your behalf before we even made such a trip" said Colonel Fitzwilliam in amusement at finding his cousin so altered.

"I am sure you did, colonel" the duke said drolly, knowing, by the way his uncle described his beloved, that it was he that prompted the impromptu visit.

"Do you feel our concerns are due no consideration, nephew?" asked his uncle Matlock.

"I do not feel your concerns are valid and therefore no consideration is due" the duke said calmly as he took a sip from his glass, hiding his smirk. He was not the least bothered by his family's reaction, knowing they would quickly fall in love with his Elizabeth. All they had to do was make her acquaintance, which they would as soon as her appointment at the modiste ended, which it shortly should.

"Are you smiling, Your Grace?" asked the viscount in amusement, not knowing what to make of this new duke, but liking him all the same. Who was this man, and what had he done with his stiff, propriety conscious cousin who he could not remember seeing smile before?

"More often than I ever have" said the duke as he flashed said smile at his bemused family, dimples and all.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked his flabbergasted uncle.

"What is the meaning of his smiles, father?" asked the colonel in amusement over the absurd question, though he knew the rarity of said smile prompted it.

"Why it means he is happy, of course" said a lilting voice full of amusement from the door, surprising the Fitzwilliams, and eliciting an even bigger smile from the duke as he immediately stood and went to her side.

"How was your shopping trip, my loves?" he asked his fiancé and sister as he brought his beloved's hand to his lips, once again shocking his family at his behavior.

"It went as well as it could go for one who abhors the activity as much as I do" said Elizabeth with a beautiful smile on her face that his family could not help but admire. She was stunning and they were at a loss for words over her shocking entrance.

"Even Lizzy loves shopping at Madam Beaumont's, brother" said Georgiana as her family watched the conversation they were having, as if they were not present, in awe.

"Though she may very well refuse to even complete her order after our Lizzy's impertinence" said Miss Linton fondly.

"Should I not have called her out for her blatant propaganda?" laughed Elizabeth. "That rogue has convinced our Georgie that one can never have too many gowns, Your Grace. The nerve from one in the business of selling said gowns! Profiting from corrupting the minds of unsuspecting maidens who like to dress well. I can only imagine the expense of her modiste bills, and I think you should put an end to that pillager's machinations" she teased, eliciting laughter from the duke that caused his family to gasp in surprise at the rare sound, as he led her further into the room and made the introductions. "It is a pleasure to meet you all" she said after she had been properly introduced, amused by the looks of shock on their faces.

"The pleasure is ours, I assure you" said the viscount in amusement, already half in love with the feisty brunette who he could not blame his cousin for snatching up, regardless of how unsuitable she may be. She was stunning, and highly entertaining with her impertinence.

"Congratulations, Miss Bennet. We have heard so much about you" Lady Pamela said sarcastically, hating the beautiful woman on sight, and glad that she was a penniless nobody that her family would never allow her cousin to marry.

"And I have heard much about you as well, Lady Pamela" said Elizabeth with a smile, amused at the animosity towards herself that the woman was doing nothing to hide.

"Oh? Well, the Fitzwilliams are a prestigious and well known family, of course, so you having heard of us is no surprise" the jealous maiden snarked.

"And yet I had heard nothing about the family until I met members of it" Elizabeth retorted, causing the viscount to snort in amusement at the witty girl. "Forgive my ignorance, but I am usually more interested in a person's character than I am their last name."

"Which can only be viewed as a credit to you, Miss Bennet, though there is nothing wrong with wanting to know one's pedigree before furthering an acquaintance" said Lady Matlock, begrudgingly impressed with the startling beauty thus far.

"But of course, milady. It would not due to waste our time getting to know an impoverished man whose family's name is not bandied about the exclusive drawing rooms in town, even if he is a man of substance. No, one's time is better spent with a gentleman of means with lofty connections. Even if he is a man of dissolute habits, wasting away the money he has been freely given instead of rightly earned" she said with a smile, causing the countess to gasp in surprise at the subtle yet poignant set down that elicited a proud smile from the duke and rendered everyone else speechless.

"Lizzy!" warned her aunt, even if she agreed with her outspoken niece.

"Yes, aunt? I was just agreeing with her ladyship. Did I say something wrong?" she asked innocently.

"To the contrary, I cannot help but agree with you" said the impressed colonel, already knowing she had to be an incredible woman to render his cousin besotted, and she had just proven his theory. "One in my profession has come into close contact with men of all stations, and I prefer a hardworking soldier from the working class who has to earn every accolade he receives, to the lazy, privileged officers who buy them."

"A birthright does not a gentleman make" said Elizabeth succinctly.

"Well, when one is not raised in society and does not hold a prestigious rank, I can imagine one cannot help but think that way" said Lady Pamela spitefully, shocked by the outspoken, brazen beauty.

"Were you raised in the wilds of the country as well, colonel?" Elizabeth asked in amusement, making the woman blush at her blunder while her eldest brother openly laughed at her.

"I cannot say that I was, Miss Bennet" said an equally amused colonel.

"I do so love the country" said Elizabeth.

"She prefers it to town like my brother and I" said Georgiana, awed at the way her sister was handling her snobbish family.

"And I heard you have recently lost your father, Miss Bennet" said Lady Matlock after she had recollected herself. "I am sorry for your loss. Were you very close to your father?"

"Thank you, milady, and yes I was. I grew up at my father's knee as he helped improve my mind and taught me everything he knew about running an estate."

"Lizzy shall make an excellent mistress" gushed Georgiana. "She has already taught me so much about running a household, and even visited our tenants with me before she was even engaged to my brother. The tenants and servants love her already."

"Sounds like you were preparing for a role that you already knew would one day be yours, Miss Bennet. I must applaud you on accomplishing your goal" said the always blunt viscount.

"Sutton!" said his mother in shock over the rude comment, surprised when the striking brunette laughed instead of being offended as she should be.

"I assure you I had no such thing in mind, milord" said Elizabeth with a private smile at the duke, who could only return it as he remembered what she really used to think about him. "Georgiana accompanied my aunt and I to visit a sick tenant at my uncle's estate, Huxby. After which, I encouraged her to visit Pemberley's tenants, since there was not a current mistress, while telling her how much I missed caring for the tenants at my father's estate. I assure you the visits started organically from there, Lord Sutton. I most certainly had no thoughts, let alone any aspirations of becoming the mistress here" she finished as she gave the duke a mock glare that elicited another bout of rare laughter from him.

"Ah, yes, I have heard much of your…enmity for my charming cousin over the past few months" said the colonel in amusement, remembering how his cousin had poured out his disbelief over her dislike of him and the refusal of his proposal.

"Oho, what is this?" laughed the viscount. "Enmity? Do tell!"

"I had rather not if it is all the same" the duke said quickly, making Elizabeth, the colonel, Miss Linton, and Georgiana laugh while the Fitzwilliams could only watch in confusion.

"That sounds like a fascinating story" said Lady Matlock who could not help but like the warm and charming brunette.

"Lizzy was not fond of brother at all!" said Georgina to her sister and brother's horror.

"Lady Georgiana Darcy!" Elizabeth and the duke said at the same time, making the girl burst out in a fit of giggles, surprising her family who had never seen the normally shy and retiring girl thus.

"No, no, do not stop the squirt. Speak, Georgie" demanded the highly diverted viscount.

"Well, they met in Hertfordshire, Lizzy's home county, and apparently my brother makes a horrible first impression" said Georgiana in amusement.

"Stalking around the ballrooms, dancing with nary a female, scaring the local populace away with his intimidating countenance?" said the colonel.

"Precisely" laughed Elizabeth. "And slighting unsuspecting maidens who never wanted his notice to begin with" she teased him.

"Miss Bennet" the duke groaned.

"Nay, sir. Such behavior is reprehensible, and you shall be exposed this very day" she said as she told them the story of his time in Hertfordshire, embellishing his unsociable behavior, making him sound quite the monster while he covered his face in mortification, though she did leave out his first proposal.

"Brother was shocked to learn Lizzy did not care for him and thought him rude" laughed Georgiana, knowing nothing of the first proposal either, but knew her brother overheard their conversation since he confessed to eavesdropping. "He was already in love with her before he quit the area and just knew she felt the same" she teased her brother. "How refreshing it was to see someone not fawning over my brother as she so deftly put him in his place, while declaring she wanted no parts of him."

"And how fortunate I am to be given a chance to redeem myself, and try to please a woman so worthy of being pleased" said the duke as he smiled at his beloved fondly and brought her hand to his lips.

"The size of his estate did much to soften me towards his cause, Lord Sutton" teased Elizabeth, making that gentleman go from being half in love with her to completely smitten as he laughed at her witty banter.

"I am sure it did" said Lady Pamela spitefully, not happy about the way her family seemed to be falling under this chit's spell.

"I was speaking in jest, Lady Pamela. I assure not even Pemberley is big enough to get me to marry a man I do not love." Elizabeth explained to the clueless chit, while trying not to roll her eyes, no longer as amused at her pointed barbs.

"Ah, forgive me if it is hard for me to understand country repartee" she said snidely.

"Or repartee in general" Elizabeth mumbled making the colonel cough to cover his laughter while the viscount openly laughed at her response, though she had not meant for anyone to hear her. "Sarcasm is a universal language, Lady Pamela, though it is hard for those without true wit to understand" she replied louder, making the jealous woman gasp at the subtle insult. "Tell me, Lady Matlock, how long will your family be in the area?" she asked, not giving the bitter woman a chance to respond.

"We have no set schedule and may very well return with my nephew. I hear you will be returning to town in a sen'night" she answered pleasantly, decidedly liking the young lady who was exactly what her nephew needed.

"Oh? Is it now safe for you to do so, Miss Bennet? I hear your departure was all the rush" said Lady Pamela, still stinging from the insult.

"I cannot say, for safe is relative, Lady Pamela. Can a town full of rakes, scoundrels, and fortune hunters ever be deemed safe?" she asked, willfully misunderstanding the barb.

"Fortunately for you, you have no fortune to be hunted, so you shall be relatively safe in that aspect" she said nastily, causing the duke to sharply look at the colonel in confusion after having specifically told him of Elizabeth's dowry so his aunt could circulate it in town for the harpies that it mattered to.

"Lady Pamela Fitzwilliam!" her mother said, in shock over her rudeness, regardless of how disappointed her hopes may be.

"That is until your highly advantageous marriage of course" the jealous shrew continued, ignoring her mother's warning, so upset was she.

"For who would waste their time hunting a fortune of a mere 35000 pounds?" the colonel said in angry sarcasm, upset at his sister's blatant disrespect, shocking his family.

"35000 pounds?!" Lady Pamela sputtered in disbelief at the figure that was higher than her own dowry by 10000 pounds.

"Oh, my pittance of a fortune that is relatively safe from fortune hunters" said Elizabeth in amusement. "Thanks for comforting me so, Lady Pamela. I now know I have no cause to worry about anyone wanting me for my poor dowry."

"I am sorry for the need to ask, Miss Bennet, but are you not the daughter of an impoverished gentleman?" the shocked Lord Matlock asked as gently as he could, having no idea what was going on here. He had come to demand his nephew end his engagement to a penniless country nobody, and instead had met a beautiful, intelligent, and charming lady of means who comported herself as if she were of the first circles.

"If an estate that yields about 2300 a year is considered impoverished, milord, then yes, my father was an impoverished gentleman, though we never wanted for anything."

"Then how, if I may ask…" he started but could not bring himself to ask the intrusive question that was highly inappropriate.

"When you are the beloved niece of one Mr. Edward Gardiner, one of, if not the, shrewdest business minds in the country, and are smart enough to invest every farthing you have with him from a very early age, is there any wonder one would be able to amass their own personal fortune?" asked the duke in satisfaction, as his family gaped in shock.

"Richard!" said his father, finally realizing how poorly his son presented the lovely Miss Bennet to them.

"Did I not say?" he asked innocently.

"Of course you did not!" his sister all but shouted, upset that any hopes she had for her parents stopping her cousin's wedding were now gone.

"This. Is. Capital!" said the highly amused viscount, though a little jealous his cousin had found one such as she first. "Congratulations, Derbyshire. I cannot express how heartfelt I am when I say that" he said, hardly able to wait until this spitfire was unleashed amongst the ton. Nothing can be said against her beauty, connections, wealth, or comportment, even if she was an unknown daughter of an impoverished gentleman. The harpies will hate her and he loved it!

"Thank you, Sutton" said the duke, knowing all along his Elizabeth would win over his family even without a dowry or the connection to Gardiner.

"So when is the wedding and who is helping you…wait!" said Lady Matlock as it finally dawned on her who she was speaking to. "Linton…Gardiner…are you Madelaine Gardiner's niece?" she asked in shock, knowing not why she did not make the connection when she was introduced to Maddie's sister.

"I am, milady" said Elizabeth in surprise as she exchanged glances with her aunt.

"I, of course, know Maddie very well. We are in the same circle. She is a very dear friend of mine. You must be Margie and Lizzy!" she said in pleased surprise.

"I am" both women said at the same time.

"I have heard so much about the both you of, and I am so pleased with the connection."

"Oh no, dare I ask if my reputation proceeds me?" said Elizabeth.

"I would not if I were you, young lady" teased Lady Matlock. "I can only guess that she is helping you plan the wedding?" she asked, now excited about the event.

"More like has the wedding planned and is only waiting for the couple to arrive at the altar, milady" said Miss Linton fondly, looking forward to seeing her sister when she accompanied her niece to town for the wedding.

"I am sure there shall still be plenty to do, and I would love to help" said Lady Matlock. "When is the ceremony and where will it be held?"

"Did you tell your family nothing that I advised you of, Colonel Fitzwilliam?" asked the duke, amused his all knowing aunt was so clueless.

"He most certainly did not!" said Lady Matlock as she glared at her son, not happy that he facilitated the trip when they could have met the charming Miss Bennet when they shortly arrived in town, instead of him spinning his father into a frenzy and driving them all across the country at a maddening pace.

"I am sure he did not for his own nefarious reasons" said Elizabeth, instantly liking the humorous colonel and amusing viscount. Though Lord Sutton was a bit rude, he was harmlessly so.

"Undoubtedly" said the viscount.

"The ceremony will be held at St. George's in five weeks, milady" supplied Elizabeth. "The banns shall be read there the Sunday following my birthday. His Grace assures me the banns can be read there for both of us since it is my uncle's parish as well, and I can claim occupancy with him."

"Why not avoid any complications opening the match up to objections could bring and purchase a license?" asked Lord Matlock.

"Is there any better way to announce my engagement than by having the banns read at St. George's?" said the duke.

"There most certainly is not if you want to make a splash! Not even the jealous matchmaking mamas and disappointed debutantes would dare to object to your marriage in so public a form. That would be social suicide!" said Lady Matlock, looking forward to the sensation this would make. "And I heard you speaking of Madam Beaumont as you entered. Will she be doing your wedding gown as well, Miss Bennet, or do you have a modiste in town?"

"She will, milady. Although I see Madam Dupree when in town, I fell in love with Madam Beaumont's work and commissioned my wedding gown from her" Elizabeth answered.

"Oh, it is beautiful, aunt!" gushed Georgiana. "It is a silvery color that looks like the color of icicles, with beautiful darker silver, white, and emerald embroidery and stonework that matches Lizzy's eyes."

"It is a lovely creation, and our Lizzy is sure to be the most beautiful bride the ton has seen for many years" agreed Miss Linton.

"I'll say" murmured the viscount, having never seen her equal in beauty.

"Sutton!" said his father as he shook his head at his blunt son, though he was in complete agreement.

"And the wedding breakfast?" asked Lady Matlock, already in wedding planning mode as she ignored her menfolk.

"Derbyshire House" said the duke.

"Oh the ballroom there is just lovely! You should most assuredly hold it there instead of the in the drawing room as usual" suggested the countess.

"I will be honored for your assistance, milady, and would gladly follow your advice. I cannot say that I have planned many weddings before, or even one for that matter" laughed Elizabeth.

"And you shall not plan this one either! You shall only have the need to show up at the church!" Lady Matlock said excitedly as she got to her feet. "Come ladies" she said before quitting the room, leaving them with no choice but to follow, though they knew not where they were going. The men were baffled by their sudden departure.

Lady Matlock took them to the mistress' study for writing supplies before leading them to the front parlor. She commenced to guess what arrangements Mrs. Gardiner had already made, with a little input from Miss Linton and Elizabeth, before adding her own while the rest of the ladies watched one of the most formidable ladies of the ton plan 'the event of the season' within a few hours as they looked on and tried to learn from the master.


	19. Chapter 19

"I knew not what to make of the boy" said a still bewildered Lord Matlock that night as he and his dazed family sat in the connecting sitting room to their usual chambers at Pemberley. "I prepared myself for a battle against his iron will. Expecting him to tell me that I have no right to make demands on him again, only to find a smiling lamb instead of a fierce lion."

"I told you the trip was not…"

"Quite, colonel!" the earl interrupted. "I am not amused by your little game!"

"I do not take your meaning. What game do you speak of, father?" asked Colonel Fitzwilliam innocently.

"Come off it, Fitzwilliam" said Lord Sutton. "You are well aware that you left out some very prudent details about the lovely Miss Bennet" he said in amusement.

"I know not of what you speak. I answered every question you had. I told you of her family, of her father's estate, of the state of her affairs. What did I not advise you of?" asked the colonel.

"You knew she had a dowry did you not?" asked Lady Pamela accusingly.

"I never said she did not. In fact, if I recall correctly, and I am sure that I do, I advised you that Derbyshire said it was more than acceptable. Where is my fault?" he asked.

"But you knew how much her fortune was and you never revealed it, son" said Lady Matlock.

"I do not recall anyone asking. You asked of her fortune and I told you it was acceptable" hedged the colonel, knowing he withheld the sum for his own amusement.

"And did you not know of her connection to Edward Gardiner of all people?" asked Lord Matlock.

"I did, but seeing as how he is considered a tradesman, I saw no merit in mentioning him" the colonel answered with a shrug.

"Now that is doing it too brown!" said the viscount in amusement. "We are speaking of the man they call a fortune maker. The man that can get you nearly anything you want at a moment's notice from his so call business in trade. Calling him a mere tradesman is a bit much, even for you brother."

"That still does not take away from the fact that he is considered a tradesman in the eyes of society. The same society that would give him no notice if he had not increased the fortune of most of them, though few will admit it" said Richard.

"Oh come off of it, colonel!" said the viscount. "You knew what you were about when you described her thus, just as you knew how we would receive your incomplete tidbits you shared."

"What do you make of our cousin's altered behavior?" asked Lady Pamela, not wanting to discuss anything that redounded in that nobody that stole her intended's favor.

"Though the changes are very marked, as well as surprising, love tends to have that effect on people" said Lady Matlock with a smile, happy to see her nephew thus. Especially after the strife they gave him when they tried to force him to do their bidding at the most trying time of his life. She still felt guilty about it.

"Especially love from such a one as his betrothed" said the viscount. "I would have accepted her into the family even if she were penniless and truly without connections!"

"Typical male response to a pretty face" sneered his sister.

"Though it is remarkably fine, her face does not factor into my opinion. Can anyone of us say that the little spitfire is not exactly what Darcy needed?" asked the viscount.

"I most certainly cannot" said the colonel.

"No. No I suppose not" said Lord Matlock reluctantly, finally letting go of the hopes for a union with his daughter. "She certainly has made a marked change in William and even our Georgie."

"And Pemberley's servants already love and respect her as their mistress. Her command at dinner was impressive even though she was not acting as mistress. She knows her place is not yet as their leader, but the servants still deferred to her. The mark of a good mistress."

"And she is all that is charming and gracious, with the comportment of one of the first circles" added the earl.

"Witty, intelligent, and artless" added the colonel.

"Impertinent, brazen, and clever" said the viscount, who could not help but love said qualities that also described himself.

"I really can see no fault in her, though I do wish she had a better pedigree. How do we hide the way this relationship started? She was fleeing my sister's parson for Christ sake" said the earl.

"And why should we try to hide it? Miss Bennet is a very handsome woman. Men wanting to marry her should be no surprise, nor be seen as a blight on her reputation. Most men would not fault this parson for wanting such a wife."

"So you will let this farce continue?" asked the angry Lady Pamela.

"Do you honestly believe we could stop it, even if we wanted to?" asked the colonel.

"Something must be done!" she said.

"And what do you suggest? If Darcy could not be made to marry you at his most vulnerable moment, he most certainly will not set aside that lovely creature to do father's bidding. This trip had one outcome, regardless of how unsuitable we may have found her" said the colonel.

"And that is returning to town with the knowledge that Miss Elizabeth Bennet shall be Her Grace, the Duchess of Everything, Countess of EvenMore, and Baroness of AllThatsLeft" said the viscount in amusement. 

FD****************************FD

"Do you think your aunt has recovered from the shock of finding me in residence, Your Grace?" Elizabeth asked the duke as she lie in his arms that night.

"I think the fact that I had you placed on a floor below my chambers for propriety's sake, and have your family in residence as well, did much to help alleviate her concerns. She may even be able to fall asleep tonight" he teased as he rubbed her back the way she liked it, pulling her closer to him.

"Did you have a Storming of Pemberley to defend against before we arrived?" she asked.

"I would not say a storming, per say. Though I am sure they came prepared to lay siege until I broke off my engagement to my penniless, country nobody" teased the duke.

"How strenuous were their demands and what was your reply, my love?" asked Elizabeth.

"It was as expected. The duty to your family, marrying so far beneath you, not of your sphere, no wealth or connections, fleeing a forced marriage, blather and nonsense" he said.

"And does none of that concern you, Fitzwilliam? Truly? For though I can claim to have a more than acceptable fortune, I have nothing else to offer by way of connections, and their other concerns are valid" said Elizabeth.

"Dearest, of course it does not concern me. If you were penniless, and your family was a band of highway robbers, I would still love you. And I hope you would still love me after I had them transported for their crimes" he teased, trying to lighten the mood as well as her worries. "Please do not ever doubt my love for you. You have everything I require in a wife, and I refuse to allow you to think any differently" he said emphatically as he kissed her passionately. "I love you, my Elizabeth."

"And I love you, My Grace" she said with a smile, earning her a kiss for his new appellation. "I also love your cousins, by the way" she said fondly. "Well, your cousins of the male persuasion that is. Did you jilt the lovely Lady Pamela, Your Grace?" she asked in amusement.

"Of course I did not. I never gave her reasons to believe we would ever have a relationship beyond the one we have now" said the duke emphatically.

"That is a woman scorned if I have ever seen one" laughed Elizabeth. "She kept making outlandish suggestions to her mother that would have insured that we had the gaudiest wedding society has ever seen. Her mother had to finally dismiss her from the room to her great relief."

"Any disappointed hopes she has are of her own making, since no one but herself gave her such hopes, though her parents did strenuously push for the match in the past" said the duke.

"Well, once she gets over her great disappointment, I am sure she shan't detest me so violently" she laughed.

"Shall she love you as much as I do?" he asked as his hands roamed over her body and he kissed her.

"No one shall ever love me as much as you do, nor I you!" she said, returning his kisses before falling asleep in his arms. 

FD****************************FD

Elizabeth was surprised the next morning when they went for their morning ride and found that all three Fitzwilliam siblings had joined them. ' _This should be interesting_ ', she thought as she exchanged greetings with everyone before they set off. Lady Pamela barely returned her greeting before quickly turning and urging her horse into a run. Elizabeth, though amused at the woman's animosity towards her, did not want to have such an acrimonious relationship with one of her beloved's family members. She kicked her favorite Pemberley stallion into a run and quickly caught up with the fleeing maiden.

Lady Pamela looked over at her as their horses gained equal footing and kicked her horse into a faster gallop, Elizabeth quickly taking up the challenge. They flew across Pemberley's grounds, gaining the attention of everyone they passed as they stopped to watch the unusual sight. Elizabeth, exhilarated by their pace, was loving every minute of it, and looked over to the other lady and gave her a smile. Lady Pamela, also thrilled by the occupation, returned it before she knew what she was about. After a couple of more miles, they reached a bend where the open field they had been racing across led into a more wooded path, and unconsciously slowed their mounts before stopping altogether, gasping for air as they exchanged smiles.

"My Lord! I have not given a horse its head in quite a while. I forgot how much I loved to race across the countryside. Thank you for the experience, milady" said Elizabeth as she regained her breath.

"I must admit that you are quite a horsewoman. I cannot say that I expected you to be so adept at the activity" said Lady Pamela with her nose in the air.

"Because there could not possibly be horses in the wilds of Hertfordshire, or because my father was too impoverished to afford such a luxury?" Elizabeth asked sarcastically.

"Richard made a ghastly presentation of your pedigree" Lady Pamela said begrudgingly, liking the outspoken brunette against her will, not remembering ever meeting someone as blunt as she, besides her brother Sutton of course. "We expected to find you in the field milking cows, barely able to speak the King's English."

"Which I had just finished doing before I joined you all in the drawing room" laughed Elizabeth. "My petticoats not being caked in mud belied my previous occupation."

"Well, you do know I was expected to marry my cousin, do you not? I cannot pretend to be happy that my place has been snatched away by an upstart, country nobody who no one has ever heard of" Lady Pamela said, though not unkindly.

"Well, I do know _**you**_ expected to marry your cousin, though the same cannot be said for him" said Elizabeth just as frankly. "You cannot believe that Fitzwilliam would ever have been made to marry against his will. What made you think the match would still happen when he was so staunchly against it?"

"I guess his continued unmarried state and his revulsion to the marriage mart fed my delusions" she admitted with a sigh as she walked her mount closer to the pretty maiden. "I figured he would eventually succumb to the fate that most of our circle does, and enter a marriage of convenience to beget an heir. And if he were to decide to choose an appropriate bride, why should I not be that choice?"

"If Fitzwilliam was of that bent, I can see your reasoning. But did you never know of his desire for a marriage of affection?" asked Elizabeth.

"Of course I did not!" she scoffed. "Who marries for love?! We are not shopkeepers!" she said with her nose once again in the air, causing Elizabeth to laugh unrestrainedly.

"So in your opinion, only the lower classes marry for love? Does not the aristocrats crave affection? Does not highly born ladies wish for their husband's adoration? Not everyone can be happy making a business arrangement that they will have to live with for the rest of their lives. I could never foresee entering into a marriage with someone I have no care for, let alone nothing in common with" said Elizabeth as she rein in her amusement over the utter nonsense.

"Of course one hopes for an amiable marriage, but one does not marry with that as the only consideration, if one even considers it at all."

"Which is why there are so many unhappy marriages in society where one is almost expected to look outside of the marriage for…comfort. I detest the hypocrisy. I would rather marry Fitzwilliam Darcy, impoverished gentleman or tradesman, than the Marquess of Devon were that the reality of his station. Whereas women of the ton would overlook the incredible man that is Fitzwilliam Darcy, prodigiously good brother, excellent landlord, respectful gentleman, and generous master, were he so lowly born, and set their caps at the rakish Marquess of Devon, spoiler of maidens, unrepentant gambler, uninvolved landlord, and cruel master, for his pedigree alone. His dissolute reputation being completely overlooked and accepted all because he was fortunate enough to be born to a duke. Do you not find that absurd, milady?"

"Well, when you look at it from that perspective…"

"Is there any other perspective from which it should be looked at, Lady Pamela?" Elizabeth asked poignantly as the rest of the group finally joined them, leaving Lady Pamela with a ponderous look on her face as they continued their ride.


	20. Chapter 20

"Why, yes of course, she cannot be so beautiful for nothing, and now that she has such a fortune, I doubt not that I shall be the mother of a lord. If she is not thrown back in Mr. Darcy's path again, of course. That man will be devastated if she marries another, but he should have made his friend stay in the area until he secured his beloved" bragged Mrs. Bennet four days after Mr. Collins left for town.

"Mr. Darcy?" asked a shocked Lady Lucas as they stood in her drawing room after the dinner she held for the neighborhood at Lucas Lodge.

"Why yes of course" said Mrs. Bennet.

"But was she not being courted by that nice Mr. Bingley?" asked the matron in confusion. "I must say I saw no signs of interest from that proud man towards any of our girls."

"Then you must not have been paying attention, Lady Lucas. For I assure you he is in love with my Jane, and would have offered for her if they had not so suddenly quit Netherfield" hedged Mrs. Bennet, she too having seen no signs of interest from the man she had deemed the most proud, disagreeable man she had ever met before her daughter suddenly told her of the possible match that elevated him to dear Mr. Darcy forthwith.

"That must be the case, for surely I did not see him look kindly upon anyone, though he did stare at Eliza a great deal" conceded Lady Lucas, though she did not believe a word Fanny was saying.

"Looking at her to find fault I am sure. My Jane told me how impertinent she was with a man of his wealth. She always did speak out of turn. Jane said she was downright rude to him when they stayed at Netherfield when she fell ill. I have come to believe her treatment to one such as he, who I am sure never heard an unkind word from anyone with his 10000 a year, hastened their removal from the area. You cannot but pay deference to a man such as he, and I am sure he could not tolerate that Lizzy a moment longer."

Charlotte Lucas turned her back on the conversation she had been listening in on before the lady saw her laughing in her face, barely able to contain her amusement at the ridiculous pronouncement. No one was as shocked as she to learn who Mr. Darcy truly was, though she was less shocked at his current situation. She told her dearest friend time and again that she had an admirer in that gentleman, but she rebuffed her and delighted in hating him instead.

She had even warned her against believing that, too slick for his own good, Mr. Wickham, though again her words were unheeded. Her friend had written her a heart breaking letter telling her about learning the truth before she left home, tearing herself apart for being so wrong about the two gentlemen. Charlotte was happy that it had all come to a happy conclusion, and she could not be happier for the future duchess, of all things!

"And why did Mr. Collins not join us?" asked Lady Lucas, tired of hearing her neighbor spout what she was no longer sure were delusions or outright lies. "I know that he came out of mourning much quicker than you have, but I would still have liked him to come since I did throw the dinner in your honor to mark your coming out of full mourning. I thought you could use a little socializing after six months of being able to do little."

"Yes, and I am thankful for your generosity. The girls are thrilled to be out of mourning of course, especially in time for the next assembly. And I cannot but abhor the widow's weeds, and I am glad I can wear something other than black now, even if it is only the muted colors of half mourning. If it were up to me I would not mourn him so long since he had not a care to what would happen to us after he died" she said bitterly. "That Mr. Collins is threatening to throw us into the hedgerows any day now since Lizzy is nowhere to be found and could not be made to marry him."

"Eliza could not have been happy with such a husband" reasoned Lady Lucas.

"What care I for her happiness? She has no right to forsake her family so!" declared Mrs. Bennet. "She would have been a mistress to an estate, which is much better than she should have ever expected. She deserved no better, and now I am sure she shall become an old maid, for no one else will have her."

"Are you out of your senses?" asked Lady Lucas incredulously. "Eliza is everything lovely, and I have never seen her equal in beauty. What man would not want such a wife, even if she is learned? She never makes one feel mentally inferior when she converses with them, and she is very obliging and patient when one knows not of what she speaks. No, Eliza will make an excellent match, I am sure" she said emphatically, having no knowledge of how correct she was.

"An impertinent chit with only 2400 pounds and no beauty to speak of? You amuse me, Lady Lucas. Who would want such a hoyden for a wife? And she is nothing to my Jane! So even if she does manages to get a husband, she shall not marry nearly as advantageously as my beautiful Jane and her 20000!"

"You have not said where Mr. Collins is" said Lady Lucas, once again trying to change the subject from her neighbor's distasteful discourse.

"Oh did I not say?" said Mrs. Bennet proudly as she raised her shoulders higher in smugness. Even if she had not yet found a way to benefit from it, she knew whatever Mr. Collins inherited could only be to her favor. "He has come into another inheritance. This time from a wealthy cousin whose holdings were too vast to be contained in a letter. He was immediately summoned to town to claim his inheritance. He did not know exactly when he would return, but I am sure he shall arrive home as soon as his business is concluded. He shall make a fine husband for one of my younger girls!"

"So your family has not long returned home?" said Miss Lucas to Jane Bennet not far from where their mothers stood. "How was your trip? Did you all travel to town again?" she asked, though she knew their destination and the results they received, from a letter sent to her friend that very day.

"No, we travelled to my Aunt Gardiner's family estate in Derbyshire" Jane said evasively.

"Derbyshire?" said Miss Lucas in mock surprise. "Then you all went to pay Lizzy a visit? How was my dear friend? Did she say when she would be returning home? She did not advise me of a pending return in her last letter" she baited the shocked girl.

Eliza told her, in the letter that she received earlier that day, that there was no longer a need to hide her whereabouts from her family, seeing as how she would reach her majority soon, leaving them no time to travel back to Derbyshire before she did. She relished the power to shock the unsuspecting girl that had so fooled the neighborhood with her appearance of goodness.

Everyone in Hertfordshire thought Miss Jane Bennet to be the finest jewel in the county due to her sweet, gentle, and forgiving nature, even if she was not as handsome as her younger sister. She was all that was kind and obliging, and could never do enough for others. How shocked Charlotte was when her friend revealed it was all a ruse to endear herself to the neighborhood so that her evilness could be well hidden!

"I beg your pardon?" said Jane in shock. "What do you mean visit Lizzy? What makes you think she is in Derbyshire?"

"Because every letter that she has sent me was sent from there, and every one I wrote her was also sent tither" Miss Lucas said in mock confusion. "She has given me a very in-depth description of Huxby, and could not be more pleased with her situation. Under the circumstances, of course."

"Are you saying that Lizzy has been at Huxby this entire time?" asked a now furious Jane, realizing that they had been duped once again by her aunt's family.

"Why, yes of course. Are you not in correspondence with her? That cannot be so, seeing as how you are her most beloved sister and dearest friend" Miss Lucas mocked, well aware that Jane did not know her sister knew of her deception.

"Yes, of course. I was just surprised that she would have told anyone else of her whereabouts" Jane covered in her usually mild manner she had so perfected. "She was not happy about the marriage with our cousin, and decided to travel north until she reaches her majority. I had not thought that she would share such an intimate thing with you in fear of being found" she hedged.

"Oh, Jane, you know how close Eliza and I are. We have always shared our deepest secrets with each other. Of course she would make me aware of her plight, with no need to be concerned about me alerting anyone to her haven. I am most relieved that we can now speak openly of her since her majority is so near, and she has no need to fear being forced into a marriage against her will. Even if your mother or Mr. Collins wanted to go and retrieve her, they would never make it before her birthday. How happy you must be for your dear sister!" Miss Lucas said in amusement.

"Yes, yes of course I am. Lizzy deserves every happiness, and I am overjoyed that her fondest wish may yet come true. I am sure she shall return to my uncle's soon?" Jane dug for information.

"Though she has no firm plans, I cannot see why she would not" dissembled Miss Lucas.

"Well, hopefully she shall return to us soon, and find someone she can marry for the deepest love as she so desires" said Jane, fuming at being outsmarted, but determined not to let her mask slip in front of her neighbors.

"Oh, Jane, you make me laugh!" said Miss Lucas. "As if you did not know that she is engaged to someone who is as madly in love with her as she is with him. One as close as you are with your sister, certainly knows all! Were you as shocked as I was by her betrothed's identity?" she asked as she watched the girl turn so red in anger that she was almost purple, quite a sight to behold.

"I dare say that I was surprised at her news" the shocked Jane dissembled. "I have not yet found out who she was betrothed to, but I do have a letter awaiting me upon my return home. It had just arrived as I was getting dressed for the evening, so I decided to wait to read it. Do we know her intended?"

"Jane! She told me weeks ago! Her infusions covered the front and back of four pages! Of course she told you as well. I assure you there is no need to prevaricate where I am concerned. I have held onto her secrets for many months now, so you may speak openly with me" Miss Lucas said in amusement at the flustered girl that was trying to bait her for information. "How wonderful is it that she found herself such a husband? Though her surprising fortune would have served her well if she needed to provide for herself, I am happy that she has no need to since making such an advantageous match. An advantageous love match of all things! Who but our Eliza could achieve such happiness after fleeing such misery?" said Miss Lucas, giving her just enough to information to know how well her friend was doing, without telling her anything that she could use to upset her plans.

"I do not take your meaning" said Jane in horrified confusion. "Her fortune? Advantageous love match?"

"Why yes of course! Though you were blessed to be left 20000 pounds by your father, I was happy to know that Eliza had amassed her own personal fortune over the years, and was in no need of such funds from Mr. Bennet. Only one as brilliant as my dearest friend would start investing with her uncle at such a tender age. What I would not give to have had the foresight that has seen her increase her dowry to 35000 pounds and growing" she baited the horrified Jane.

"35000 pounds?!" screeched a shocked Jane. "MAMA! What is the meaning of this?" she yelled, all pretense of meekness now gone.

"Dear Jane, what has happened?" asked the clueless Mrs. Bennet as she hurried to her daughter's side.

"Charlotte was just expounding on Lizzy's fortunate betrothal to a man of means, leaving her in no need for her 35000 pounds dowry that Uncle Gardiner has been helping her grow for years!" said Jane, tears of anger in her eyes.

"Excuse me?" said the flabbergasted Mrs. Bennet.

"I beg your pardon?" said a stunned Mary Bennet, who had scurried to her sister's side after her outburst.

"What?!" yelled Lydia across the room, where she had clearly heard her sister's angry screeches, as Kitty smiled in satisfaction at the knowledge.

"What ever do you mean, Jane?" asked her mother in confusion. "Advantageous match and a dowry? Impossible!" she declared.

"Possible! And very horribly true if Charlotte is to be believed. But is there any doubts to what she is saying? She was always close to that Lizzy, and I doubt not that she has been writing to her the entire time she was missing, just as Charlotte said" Jane all but yelled.

"Is this true, Charlotte?" asked Lady Lucas. "Do you know where our dear Eliza is, daughter?"

"Yes, mama" said an elated Miss Lucas. "For reasons that should be clear to most of our guest, I could not divulge her whereabouts until she was no longer in danger of being dragged back home and married against her will."

"Of course she shall be dragged back home!" cried Mrs. Bennet to her neighbor's horror. "She shall be made to do her duty to her family and keep her mother out of the hedgerows! Where is she, Charlotte Lucas?" she asked angrily. "I demand you tell me where she is this very minute!"

"She is at Huxby, mama!" Jane answered.

"What?!" exclaimed Mary, refusing to believe that she had been outsmarted so.

"She is in Derbyshire and has been there this entire time. Those people lied to us when we went to fetch Lizzy" said Jane.

"Is this true, Miss Lucas?" asked a floored Mary.

"Yes it is. She left her uncle's house at first light the morning following her father's passing, and has been at Huxby since. Fortunately for my friend, even if someone wanted to go and try to force her home, they shall not reach her before her majority does, and would have no authority to do so. Not that her powerful and wealthy betrothed would allow them to, even if they tried" Miss Lucas smirked as she took a healthy swig of sherry in celebration of her friend's accomplishments.

"Wealthy betrothed? Of whom do you speak?" asked Mrs. Bennet, as she horribly realized the truth of what Charlotte was saying. She now knew she could not reach that ungrateful chit before her birthday, but she still was determined to ruin her life.

"I cannot say, Mrs. Bennet" Miss Lucas said with a shrug.

"Of course you can!" cried Jane. "She knows mama!"

"You had best tell me this instant! And what of this dowry you spoke of?" asked her baffled mother.

"You will not make demands of my daughter, Fanny Bennet! Especially not in her own home, in the presence of her parents. Though I am surprised at all that I have heard, I can only be happy for such a dear, sweet girl like Eliza, and you should be as well" said Lady Lucas.

"Tell me immediately, Charlotte Lucas! I demand to know all that you do!" said Mrs. Bennet, ignoring her mother.

"This evening is over, Mrs. Bennet" said Sir William Lucas with authority, though also shocked, he would not allow her to inopportune his daughter so. "Thank you so much for attending and I look forward to seeing you all very soon" he said as he led the Longbourn party to the door, brooking no argument.

Mary, knowing that they would get no further information from Charlotte Lucas, pulled her mother by the arm and forced her and her sisters to leave. Once they were settled into their carriage, Jane immediately filled them in on all she had learned from Charlotte before her outburst, while Mary made plans to destroy the sister she once admired, all for daring to outwit her so spectacularly. The rest of the guest at Lucas Lodge circled around Miss Lucas as she finally told them of her friend's plight, and the truth about Hertfordshire's blonde jewel.


	21. Chapter 21

"Happy Birthday, my love" said the Duke of Derbyshire as he slipped a sparkling emerald and diamond necklace around the beautiful neck of his future duchess, who had her eyes closed as he commanded.

He walked around to face her and took a minute to take in her beautiful countenance that held a smile of anticipation, her hand instinctively going to the jewels he had placed upon her. He slowly walked up to her and kissed her smiling lips, deepening the kiss that soon had them both breathing heavily before he rein in his ardor and broke it off, stepping away from her.

"Open those fine eyes, dearest" he said huskily.

Elizabeth immediately turned toward the mirror that was hanging in her chambers where the duke had presented her with a gift as soon as the clock stuck midnight, apparently unable to wait a minute longer.

"Oh, Fitzwilliam its beautiful!" she exclaimed as she quickly turned back to him and gave him a kiss of appreciation. "I love it!" she said after she broke off the steamy kiss.

"And this, my Elizabeth?" he asked as he fastened a matching bracelet around her wrist. "Do you like this as well?"

"Fitzwilliam! Tis too much!" she said as she examined the beautiful emerald and diamonds that glistened in the candlelight.

"Tis never too much for you, my love, though you may need to help me put these on" he said as he revealed matching chandelier earrings, eliciting a gasp of shock from her before she all but threw herself into his arms.

"You are too good to me, Your Grace" she said before she turned to the mirror and put on the beautiful earrings. "This will look so beautiful with my wedding gown" she said, unaware that he had the set especially made for that very occasion after his sister first described her wedding dress to him many weeks ago.

"I am glad that you approve" he said, stealing another kiss. "Are you prepared for our upcoming journey?"

"I am! Although I must admit to being nervous about entering this world of yours" said Elizabeth.

"I assure you there is no need for you to be. You shall shine every one down and stun the Beau Monde, my diamond of the first water" he said as he kissed her again, running his hands through her beautiful curls. "Unfortunately the reading of the banns will throw the ton into a frenzy, and we most assuredly will be highly sought after. I wish we could spend our engagement period in a more relaxed manner, instead of having our every move watched."

"And reported on" added Elizabeth.

"Would that I could always be in the country. I cannot tell you how refreshing it has been to be in Derbyshire during the season, and I can only wish I could continue thus" said the duke with a weary sigh.

"You have had me to yourself long enough" teased Elizabeth. "It is time to show me off to the masses."

"As they scramble to try and take your attention, if not yourself, from me" the duke said bitterly to her amusement.

"While I shall have eyes for no other but you, Your Grace" said Elizabeth.

"Can my eyes see more of you, my love?" he asked as he kissed her shoulder, pushing her nightdress from her arms. "I want to see you in nothing but your jewels, my beautiful Elizabeth" he said as he completely removed her gown, letting it pool on the floor as her skin glowed in the candlelight. The sparkle in her eyes matching the sparkle of the diamonds and emeralds that graced her body. "You are so stunning, dearest" he whispered in awe as he picked her up and carried her to the bed, lowering himself between her thighs and kissing her before taking off his own clothes, making her gasp in shock. "I just want to feel your skin against mine. You know I shall not make you my wife until we are wed, my Elizabeth" he reassured her as he slid his body up hers, his skin burning where they touched.

"You feel so good" she whispered, his skin feeling softer than she imagined as she kissed him.

He laid upon her, holding his weight on his forearms as she clung to him, deepening their kiss. He kissed her all over her face before moving to her ear and suckling her lobe the way she liked, causing her to shiver beneath him. He traveled lower down her body, taking a breast in his mouth as he caressed the other, eliciting her beautiful moan. He lavished her hardened nipple with attention, before applying the same pleasure to the other one and traveling even lower to the place that invaded his dreams since the first night he tasted her. Making her moan and grab his head as his buried his tongue between her folds.

He slowly licked her pearl, taking his time to enjoy the activity for what he knew would be the last time until they wed, not able to get enough of her as her moans encouraged him. He slid a finger inside of her as he moaned against her sex. She tasted so good. She was so wet for him. He sped up his tongue as he slid another finger inside of her, causing her to cry out and arch her back off of the bed, delirious with passion. She cried out his name as she reached her pleasure, tightening around his invading fingers, before collapsing back onto the bed, gasping for breath as he licked his way back up her body and tenderly kissed her lips. Holding her naked body against his scorching skin, as his beautiful little monkey wrapped herself around his body and sighed in contentment.

"I love you so, my love" he sighed in equal contentment. "Never leave me!" he begged.

"Never!" she promised as she softly kissed him to sleep this night.

 **I hope I did not upset anyone's sensibilities with ODC pre-wedding intimacy. Though I had not planned it, this was where the story took me, but I shall make sure to write a beautiful wedding night!**


	22. Author Update

Dear Faithful Readers,

I apologize for not posting in awhile but RL has been brutal. There was a wicked summer cold that affected the surrounding area and finally reached my household when my daughter bought it back from cheer camp. Every one of our 8 family members was stricken, seemingly back to back and it finally conquered me as well. It was horrible and I am still feeling the effects of it but I am now well enough to start back writing and my nursing duties have ebbed, so I shall have an update for you soon. Thanks for your patience!


End file.
